choujuu sentai liveman tai sailor senshi!
by black-ace-rockman
Summary: this is not an actual vs heroes story even though it's a team up theme so here's the summary. the sailor senshi are facing new enemies that they never seen before but they're not alone, they'll meet thee people who are actually heroes too but they're not sailor senshi but they are called choujuu sentai liveman and helping the sailor senshi to protect innocent lives. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys! here's an another super sentai cross fic and it involves choujuu sentai liveman and sailor moon.**

**and like i said, i don't own these two except the three OCs so enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: premonition to the worlds end! New mysterious warriors appears and choujuu sentai! ?

At the hino shrine… the girls are group studying for their upcoming exams except usagi who was still asleep.

rei's POV...

Somewhere in her dream, hino rei had a vision that the end of the world has started and rei saw everything turning into darkness and the people we're turned into statues including the sailor senshi, she was alone looking horrible as the darkness coming towards the city.

"the end of the world has started… anyone, somebody please help!" rei said.

all hope was about to lost but suddenly a glowing light appeared and there are three of them right behind her.

"are you the messiah? Please wait!" rei said as the three glowing lights are disappeared, but she saw a new one but not two but five lights? She saw five lights that appeared into the city as she saw… five people wearing a suit that their upper bodies are colors, red, yellow, blue, green and black. Their helmets are somehow shaped like animal heads and each of their suits wearing on their chest shows heads or faces of a red falcon, yellow lion, blue dolphin, black bison, and a green rhino.

"this is too much… at this rate… the entire earth will be destroyed… we got to protect the earth and everyone on earth with it… even if it means risking our lives!" the man in the red falcon suit said as rei heard the man's voice as they charged into the destruction glowing into five lights again to stop it's path as she pleaded to them "wait! You're going to be killed!"

End of rei's POV...

" *gasp!*" rei woke up from her nightmare feeling exhausted until she was annoyed by usagi snoring out loud.

"what's wrong, rei-chan?" ami asked.

"you seemed that you had a nightmare." Makoto said.

"eh? Ah, gomen, it's nothing. It's just that… I had a strange dream. " rei said as she lift usagi's face as usagi woke up.

"ah ha ha ha, I had a weird dream, too. I went to the hospital because I ate too much ice cream. And then, mamo-chan was brought in a stretcher because he ate too much moon cakes! And we bumped into each other in the kitchen of the hospital… isn't it funny?" Usagi said while sweatdropped as the girls sweatdropped as well because of usagi's crazy dream stories.

"it's funny but… but it's no time for us to be having dreams like that." ami sweatdropped.

"usagi-chan, how did you do on the exam we had two days ago?" makoto asked.

Usagi flinched what makoto said and usagi didn't do well on her exam as it said the sign on her face "it was truly AWFUL" she rub her hand behind her head and said "well, I don't think I got zero points…"

"we're in the ninth grade now, you know. We have less than a year before high school entrance exams." Ami said.

"hai."

"we have to catch up academically, because we're behind because of our battles. They say, 'don't regret the fish eggs from before.'" Minako said.

"aah! Matte, usagi-chan, don't memorize that! it should be 'no use crying over spilled milk.'." Ami corrected the quote from what minako said.

"oh yeah! you can say it that way too." Minako said.

"but 'the fish eggs from before' sounds better to me…" usagi said.

"yeah. like when artemis eats the fish eggs I was looking forward to eat it… I think, why I didn't eat them earlier?" minako said.

"but you'd get it wrong on the exam." Ami said.

"hey, ami-chan, how do you solve this?" makoto asked as she show the question on her note.

"for the problem, you do this…" ami said as she showed the answer to makoto as she figured it out if she thinks.

* * *

meanwhile somewhere in an unknown lab... an evil scientist created a white seed which it was actually a daimon egg floating right in front of him.

"kaorinite-kun." The mysterious professor called his assistant.

"I'm here, hakase." A red long hair woman responds as she wearing a lab coat as the professor called his assistant name as kaorinite.

"the daimon egg is finally completed! The daimon selects humans with pure hearts and steals it from them."

"pure hearts?" kaorinite asked.

"yes, the holy grail that allows the holder to do anything they wish to this world! It will appear when the three talismans are gathered in one place, the talismans are the crystals that contains the pure hearts, because the pure hearts are the chosen ones."

"therefore, if we find the chosen ones and get the hold of the talismans…" kaorinite said.

"we will have the holy grail and the world will be ours!" the professor maniacally laughed as the daimon seed flying away from the lab, kaorinite follows it where the seed will be planted it first.

* * *

the next morning at juuban high school, usagi got a test score of five out of one hundred and that's not good for her because she didn't study.

"eehhh! i'm soo dead! this score is really bad no matter how you look at it… i wonder if mom and dad will say when they see this? or worse if I bump into rei-chan that would be even worse." Usagi said as she didn't watch where she was walking and got bumped her head against rei's head, both girls feel the pain so much.

"itaaaaii!"

"usagi!"

"damn it usagi! why can't you watch where you walking, spacing out like that." rei said as she cooled her forehead with cold water at the park.

"you were spacing out as well rei-chan! Now, move." Usagi said as she cooled off her forehead with water as well.

"well, i can't blame you for being so down with a test score like that." rei said.

"well sorry about that!" usagi said in her thought.

"but you got a lot of good traits outside of studying usagi, so don't worry about it." rei smiled.

"ara? you don't like how usually do something like that?" usagi asked.

"i guess. hey usagi what would be your dream in the future?" rei said.

"my dream? well i don't know, everything is mixed up. What about you rei-chan?" usagi said.

"me? well… a singer-songwriter or a model? maybe a seiyu... or…" rei hesitantly said.

"or what, rei-chan?" usagi asked.

"ahhh i can't tell! a loving wife to someone i love but i can't say it." Rei blushed on what she said and slapped it so hard on usagi's back that it causes her pain.

"you just said that earlier." usagi said after got hit behind her back by rei's hand.

"by the way usagi, you said you going to marry mamoru-san someday right?" rei asked.

"mou! stop embarrassing me!" usagi pouted.

"but with a pathetic score like that mamoru-san would be more embarrassed than you." Rei said.

"geh! that hurt…" usagi whispered in her mind while imagining being punch in a comic way.

"well, studying isn't everything but for the future as well, usagi, you should try a little harder for mamoru-san's sake as well so cheer up." Rei said as she went home.

"mou! she really talks tough but honestly she want the best for me and our friends as well, thanks, rei-chan." usagi pouted again then smiled.

* * *

back at the hino shrine:

the daimon egg has arrived on a shrine and already planted into a tree and waiting to become a daimon just as rei has arrive at home from school which also where she lives and she didn't feel a presence like it was nothing.

* * *

back at usagi...

usagi has worried about her test if she either show it to her parents or not as she about to head home.

"what if rei-chan was right, i wonder if mamo-chan sees this score i don't know how to say to him." Usagi sighed

"that's so horrible…" a man's voice said.

"yeah he would say… I'm sure…? eh? waah! haa!" usagi looked back and yelled in surprise that she didn't noticed that mamoru was behind her back and saw her test score sheet.

Mamoru looked at usagi's test sheet that he was worried.

"aah! ha ha ha! great weather today huh?" usagi nerviously said to mamoru.

"usako…" mamoru narrowed his eyes at usagi.

"well, we're all going to study at rei-chan's house right now." Usagi said.

"yeah, you should do that." mamoru nodded.

"yeah, since we haven't able to study much due to all the battles we've been doing." Usagi said.

"then it's gonna be lonely a bit, guess we won't be able to go dating for a bit." Mamoru smiled a bit.

"eh? well uh… i don't think you need to go that far…" usagi sweatdropped as she knows that she didn't have time to go on a date with mamoru.

"now, just do your best ok?" mamoru said.

"yeah, thanks, mamo-chan." usagi said.

"ok, i'll see you later." mamoru said as he left.

"waah, this is tough…" usagi said while crying in a comic way.

* * *

xXBreakXx

back at the hino shrine:

at inside the temple, rei was performing a chant to see if any prescence nearby but no luck, but she can't help wondering that why is those five people in suits charged into the chaos of the city trying to stop it, she doesn't know why they did that, so she decided to go out to get a fortune tag and tied it up on to a tree.

"i hope that everyone will live happily without anything bad happening…" rei prayed on the tree where the fortune tags are tied up.

Suddenly a light come from the tree started to glow, it starting to change into a humanoid form, a daimon named mikuji right in front of her as rei was shocked.

"what the hell is that! ?" rei yelled as she knows that it was a new enemy.

"i shall have your pure heart that worries your friends!" the daimon said.

"if i fight here grandpa and the other will get involved! i got to go somewhere very safe to fight this monster!" rei said as she trying to find a clear open space to battle this new enemy. "alright now i can fight-! she's fast! Ngh! I can't move!" rei was about to fight the daimon but she was trapped and can't move.

"your fortune is very bad luck!" the daimon said.

"daimon mikuji, this girl might have the talisman hidden within her take her pure heart!" kaorinite appeared as she ordered her daimon to get the pure heart from rei.

"daimon? pure heart? talisman? what the hell is she talking about?" rei asked herself.

"mikuji!" the daimon fires a black ray of light from her chest with a black star crest to rei as she yelled in pain.

"uwaaa!"

"it's only a matter of time before we see the results, i should go to see other humans that might have talismans as well." Kaorinite left the scene.

* * *

meanwhile... usagi and luna are on their way to the hino shrine to study with the girls.

"i think i'd rather go on a date with mamo-chan instead of studying after all." Usagi said.

"no way usagi, don't." luna said.

"i'll go do that right now." Usagi turned the other way.

"gaah! she's fast! now hold on! you promise to everyone that you should be study didn't you!" luna said.

"but luna…" usagi said.

"if you don't go i'm gonna…" luna said as she readied her claws to scratch usagi's face.

"geh! alright already sheesh! really luna, you don't understand what a girl feels." Usagi said.

"you mean how a slacker feels?" luna shot back.

"Uwaaah!"

Usagi and luna heard a familiar voice as she said "what the hell? that's rei-chan's voice!"

"looks like she's in danger! let's go!" luna said as they rushed to the scene to help rei.

when they arrived they saw the daimon attacking rei who was helplessly trapped.

"w-w-what the hell is that! ?"

"i don't know, but you should transform right away!" luna said as usagi nodded.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" usagi using her silver crystal transformed into sailor moon and rushed in to save her friend.

"hold it right there!"

"hmm?"

"for love and justice! the pretty sailor senshi has arrive! i am sailor moon! i will not forgive you for hurting my pure hearted friend! For the honor of the moon! i shall punish you!" sailor moon finished her signature pose.

"hmph! this girl was targeted because of her pure heart!" the daimon said.

"the target is a pure heart?" luna asked.

"your fortune is very bad luck!" the daimon attacks sailor moon and knocked her out but still conscious.

as the battle has started, ami, minako, artemis and makoto arrived at the scene where sailor moon was fighting the daimon.

"what the hell is that monster! ?" makoto asked

"could be another youma! ?" minako said.

"lets' transform and fight!" ami said as the girls nodded.

"your fortunes are very bad luck as well!" the daimon turned to the girls who were ready to fight.

"waahhh!" the girls were about to transformed, but only they were stopped by the daimon's attack and tied up on those trees.

"she's so strong!" artemis said.

"she's even stronger than the other enemies last time!" luna said.

now then, what should i do to get rid of you?"

Suddenly, a red rose hits on the daimon's head and flinched.

"who the hell are you! ?"

"you evil monster! You have caused a riot in the middle of spring! be gone!" tuxedo kamen appeared in time to help the sailor senshi.

"why you!" the daimon hissed.

"now's your chance, sailor moon!" tuxedo kamen said.

"right! moon princess halation!" sailor moon got up as she used her special attack from her scepter on the daimon.

"hmph! that won't work on me!" the daimon stopped sailor moon's attack and got her scepter dropped from her hand.

"the moon princess halation had no effect!" luna shocked.

"you have an unlucky day!" the daimon bite the silver crystal and it caused to lose its power forcing to transformed back into usagi.

"n-n-no way…" usagi stutterly said.

"sailor…moon." Rei said with her voice was low and still weak.

"usako! nngh!" tuxedo kamen rushed in but only caught by the daimon's attack as well.

"tuxedo kamen-sama!"

"finally I can get that pure heart now!" the daimon goes back firing the black beam again trying to take it out the pure heart from rei's body as she yelled in pain again.

"rei-chan!" the girls screamed for their friend who was still in danger.

"rei-chan! stay strong!" usagi yelled at her friend to stay strong but it was too late, the pure heart was out and it was a shaped of a crystal.

"i got the pure heart now, i'm sure the talisman is inside as well." The daimon got the crystal at her hands smiling.

"give that back! give that back to rei-chan, you monster!" usagi struggled to break free but no luck as she helplessly watch as the daimon took the pure heart from rei.

"hmph! who's gonna stop me?" the daimon tauntedly asked.

Just then, the daimon felt a flying kick coming from her back and knocked the crystal from her hand as she crashed into the ground and someone caught the crystal.

As the daimon saw a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere as the girls look closely and saw a fifteen year old boy. His short red hair, wearing a red jacket with red T-shirt that it was a falcon emblem spreading it's wings, his blue jeans and white shoes and also from his hands, he's wearing two braces, the one the right it shows the emblem of the red falcon the same as his shirt and the other is a little bigger brace that it showed the word 'liveman' as the young boy holds the crystal and make his jump at the miko and slowly going back inside the miko's heart.

Rei slowly regain consciousness as she saw a young boy in front of her knowing that he saved her life.

"are you alright?" the young boy asked.

"yeah… somehow… who are you?" rei asked.

"I'll explain later." The young boy said.

"onore! How dare you to attack me, human!" the daimon growled after getting hit by the flying kick and got back up.

"not as much as you dared to hurt the miko and stealing that crystal of hers, you bakemono!" the young boy shot back.

Just then, two more people came and meet up with the boy.

"dude, where were you? You were so fast that you just left us behind!" the other young man said.

"yeah and why didn't you wait for your onee-chan and the others to go together!" a young girl said as it was the young boy's sister.

"gomen, nee-chan, I can't just wait until you two came here in time." The young boy said.

"fine, next time, give us a heads up."

"right."

The daimon got angry as two more people came by.

"stay here, we'll fight that bakemono and protect your friends." The young boy said.

"like the dude said, leave that monster to us." the young man added.

"hurting a miko like her is unforgivable!" the young girl said.

"Yoshi, ikuzo!" the young boy said as the two nodded and make their stance as the girls looking the three people what will they do next.

Next, they putting their right hand forward into a fist with a brace that showed the emblem of a red falcon, yellow lion and blue dolphin as they shouting to their transformation.

"LIVEMAN!" the three shouted as they put their right arm on to the left arm in vertical with the other brace underneath it in a stand cross arm stance.

Then, the three people glowed into three lights flying around the daimon as the daimon and the girls were surprised. When the three lights landed, they saw the three transformed much to their shock.

The first figure wearing a suit that it's upper suit was color red with white V linings, the lower half suit is white/silver and red boots and an emblem of a falcon and his helmet has a head-shaped like falcon.

The second figure has the same suit as the red one but it's color yellow, the emblem of a lion, the lower half suit the same with yellow boots and yellow boots and it's helmet is a head-shaped like lion just like the helmet of the falcon.

And the last figure was the girl same suit but with the lower part has a skirt and blue boots and the color is blue on the upper body, the emblem of a dolphin and helmet head-shaped like dolphin with earrings of blue crystal balls.

"who the hell are you! ?" the daimon asked.

The three make their own pose one by one as they make a roll call on their name.

"Red Falcon!"

"Yellow Lion!"

"Blue Dolphin!"

"Choujuu sentai… Liveman!" the three shouted their name as three colors explosion on the background causing everyone to speechless.

~insert theme – choujuu sentai liveman theme~

"choujuu sentai… liveman?" usagi asked.

"I never heard of three people who are the part of a hero team before." Ami said.

"yeah, and it looks like there are other heroes besides sailor senshi." Makoto nodded.

"I wonder how they can fight, though." Minako asked.

"let's just see what will they do next." Ami said as they nodded to watch and see what will the battle leads to.

"ikuzo!" red falcon said as the three liveman jump as they attack with their flying kicks sending the daimon flying again next they summoned their personal weapons at their hands before they attack the daimon again.

"Falcon Saber!"

"Dolphin Arrow!"

"Lion Bazooka!"

The daimon's turn to attack as she uses her projectile attack at the liveman but red falcon deflect it with his falcon saber, next, blue dolphin jumping from behind at the front and firing her dolphin arrow that fires blue energy arrows and struck the daimon cried in pain as it's yellow lion's turn firing his lion bazooka to the daimon taking a huge damage causing sparks on her body due to the attack. Next is red falcon charged at the daimon with it's falcon saber striking her several times causing more sparks at her.

"sugoi… those three can put up a fight!" ami awed.

"yeah, not to mention that lion's bazooka took a lot of damage on that one!" makoto agreed.

"sugoi!" minako said.

The daimon has taking the huge damage and angry at the liveman "you three are very bad luck!" as she using her long hair to strike them but red falcon's falcon saber slash the hair and cut off in the process as the daimon crying in pain again and then red falcon finish it with his hissatsu waza. "nope, you're the one will get a very bad luck!"

"Falcon Break! Taaah!" red falcon shouted his hissastu waza as his falcon saber glowing in red energy and slash at the daimon in a vertical slash and took the daimon a heavy damage causing more sparks as she stepped back.

Yellow lion and blue dolphin gathered at red falcon as it's time to finish the daimon for good.

"time for biomotion buster!" red falcon said.

"biomotion buster?" ami asked as the girls watches what will the liveman do next.

Before the liveman called out their finishing weapon, the eyes from their helmets glowing in to like blinking as the three light flashing, a big cannon appeared from out of thin air as yellow lion and blue dolphin holding the cannon while red falcon also hold the cannon and waiting to pull the trigger as the screen on the cannon searching the target before firing.

The cannon itself begins to charge as the scope has locked on to its target and the charging has complete as they ready to fire the biomotion buster.

"Biomotion buster!" the liveman shouted as red falcon pull the trigger and firing the cannon that unleashing multiple colors in a powerful beam attack spiraling towards the daimon causing huge sparks and statics as she met her demise falling back down and explodes thus the daimon has destroyed.

Once the daimon was destroyed, it turned back into a tree and a seed came off it cracked open and a black shadow appeared and disappeared for good.

The girls and tuxedo kamen were shocked and awed by the liveman's teamwork defeated the daimon with their biomotion buster as they break free after the battle.

"are you girls, alright?" red falcon asked.

"yeah, we're fine." Ami said.

"that was amazing that you three defeated that monster with your teamwork and thanks for saving us." Makoto said.

"no problem, it's what we do." Red falcon smiled inside his helmet. "oh yeah, we should check the miko if she's alright.

"oh yeah! rei-chan!" the liveman, the girls and tuxedo kamen checked on the miko if she's alright.

"rei-chan! are you alright! ?" usagi concernedly asked.

"yeah… I'm alright, usagi…" rei said as she still weak as usagi help her get back up.

"are you alright?" red falcon asked the miko.

"yeah, thanks for saving me." Rei said. "by the way, who are you three?"

"we'll introduce ourselves to you all again. I'm red falcon." The liveman re-introduced themselves to the gang one by one.

"yellow lion."

"and blue dolphin."

"the three of us are called choujuu sentai liveman. We are a team of heroes to protect innocent lives of people on the entire earth." Red falcon said. "as long as there are people's live are in danger from that monster just now, the liveman will be there to protect them including your lives as well."

"I see. You guys are really strong." Usagi said as she and the girls introduce themselves to the liveman "I'm tsukino usagi."

"my name is tsukino usagi."

"hino rei."

"mizuno ami.

"kino makoto."

"aino minako."

"tuxedo kamen."

"we'll remember your names." Red falcon nodded.

"well, we'll see you again." Blue dolphin said.

"we'll be there when you're in danger." Yellow lion said as the liveman jumped and flashed into three lights as they teleporting away toward the sky blinking

Meanwhile… on a top of a tree two mysterious characters saw everything in the battle including how the liveman fought the daimon and their team effort.

"choujuu sentai liveman, huh…" The short haired girl said.

"it looks like there are other heroes besides sailor senshi... and they fight very well." the aquamarine long haired girl said to the short haired girl.

"hmph, if they get in our way, we might facing those three that they put up a fight against the daimon." The short haired girl said as they left the scene and luna and artemis noticed the two mysterious figures left the field.

"luna, are those two are…?" artemis asked.

"yeah… it could be possible… yeah." luna agreed on what they saw those two figures left the scene.

"let's go rei-chan." usagi said.

"right." Rei nodded.

"the new enemy seems to be after people with pure hearts." Luna explained.

"they said something about talismans being inside them…" ami said.

"and also the two mysterious people…" tuxedo kamen said.

"not to mention, our new allies, the liveman." Rei said.

"yeah." Minako agreed.

"again… a new battle is about to begin?" usagi said as the gang witnessed the event today about the daimon, the two mysterious people, and their newest allies, the choujuu sentai liveman. knowing that their new battle has just begun.

* * *

Meanwhile… the liveman calling it a day as they look at the sunset knowing that their battle against the daimon has just begun after what happened today.

**hope you like this preview of the first chapter i'll be sure that the liveman can explained to the sailor senshi on how did they get that power maybe in like two or three chapters cause the first chapter will be three liveman then later in the chapters will be five if you want to recruit tetsuya and junichi the original black bison and green sai or OCs so read and review bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the rod of love is born! Usagi's new transformation! the identities of liveman revealed!

Usagi's dreamscape…

usagi was holding her silver crystal high as she about to transform. "Moon Crystal Power! Make up!" A brief glimmer of light began to shine, but it quickly died out. "Moon Crystal Power! Make up!" again it failed. The farthest she got was about halfway, her bodysuit would form, but she would revert to civilian form before anything else formed.

"Why won't it work?" usagi worriedly asked.

"Just give up already." She looked up to see the other Sailor senshi, Sailor Mars being the one who snapped at her. "Seriously, usagi, if you can't transform, why should we bother with you?"

"Maybe it's time for you to retire usagi-chan," Sailor Jupiter told her, as they began to walk off, usagi desperately chasing after them. She soon lost sight of her friends, but kept running through the dreamscape, but she suddenly stopped and saw the same three lights as they appeared and it was the liveman who are in front of her much to her surprise.

"l-liveman…!" usagi stuttered.

"don't believe what they say in your dream, usagi!" red falcon said.

"demo…" usagi worriedly said.

"don't give yourself in despair! You must have faith and courage in yourself and your friends! No matter what the odds are you up against, you must never falter and continue to live with your family, friends and everyone on earth! Even us liveman will continue to live and fight for everyone's sake! So you should do the same!" red falcon said as usagi never heard of red falcon's strong words that would actually giving her strength to have faith and courage within herself as she gripped her Ginzuishou knowing that she'll find her answer in sometime.

"you're right, falcon. I can't just give myself in despair, as what you said, I have to be faith and courage to myself and to my friends as well!" usagi said with her eyes are full of determination.

"that's right, remember this and never forget that you and your friends are not fighting alone, the liveman will be there for you!" falcon nodded as they left glowing into three lights again.

Usagi's dreamscape end:

Usagi slowly got up from her dream while she still holding her Ginzuishou and wondering herself about red falcon's strong words.

"luna." Usagi said.

"nani? usagi-chan?" luna asked.

"you see… red falcon and the liveman are in my dream." Usagi said.

"really! ?" luna surprised before calm herself as she listened. "what did he say?"

"he said 'don't give yourself in despair! You must have faith and courage in yourself and your friends! No matter what the odds are you up against, you must never falter and continue to live with your family, friends and everyone on earth! Even us liveman will continue to live and fight for everyone's sake! So you should do the same' that's what he said but…" usagi hesitated a bit.

"but what?" luna asked.

"I don't know… the way he said to me… is like he knows that I'm a sailor senshi and the others as well." Usagi said.

Luna pondered from what usagi said as she answers to her question. "maybe he doesn't know yet that you and the others are sailor senshi ever since they appeared yesterday. That's all I know."

"I see… maybe I should talk to mamo-chan about this." Usagi said as she got off her bed to get dress.

"yeah, that would be a good idea to talk to him." Luna agreed.

* * *

Later afternoon at the juban park… usagi and mamoru sitting on the bench as they talk about usagi having two dreams.

"you have two dreams that you dreamed, usako?" mamoru asked.

"yeah." usagi said before making her sad face as she ask mamoru "ne, mamo-chan… I wonder what's going to happen to me now… ever since yesterday that I lost my powers… I can't transform again and I can't fight the new enemy…"

Mamoru heard the first story of what usagi said about her first dream about usagi can't transform which he worries it… but he can think about it later as he asked about the second dream that she dreamed of.

"hmm… I'll answer that first question, we'll talk about it later… so, what about the second dream that you dreamed about?" mamoru asked.

"the second dream that I dream is the liveman are in front of me." usagi said as mamoru was surprised a bit.

"the liveman? What did they say?" mamoru asked.

"yeah, he said 'don't give yourself in despair! You must have faith and courage in yourself and your friends! No matter what the odds are you up against, you must never falter and continue to live with your family, friends and everyone on earth! Even us liveman will continue to live and fight for everyone's sake! So you should do the same.' That's what red falcon said and it was somehow his strong words gives me strength to believe in myself and my friends." Usagi said.

Mamoru feeling surprised what usagi answered that it was from red falcon's strong words that give her to strength to continue to live for her friends, for mamoru, for her family even all people around the world that they cared for.

"usako…" mamoru said before he came up with an idea to cheer her up "I know! I'll show you something good. come with me, usako." He grab usagi's hand as mamoru take her to a place where he only knows.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere around the street… a young boy with short blond hair, his clothes wearing is a yellow jacket with yellow t-shirt inside that has a picture of a lion, light red eyes, his jeans are light blue, brown and yellow shoes and riding a skateboard as he skateboarding around the city but then, he saw a gray cat that it was inside of an abandoned house as he picked up his skateboard and walks inside the abandoned house only to see more cats that are in front of him.

"woah, that's a lot of nekos, they're must be stray, but why are those nekos doing here in an abandoned place like this?" he asked himself as the cats went inside the abandoned as he followed them.

As he went inside the abandoned house, he saw he saw all house stuff were left either used or not used as he looked around more until he saw a young girl with red hair and red ribbon and feeding those stray cats that there are more than the one he met them outside earlier.

"ne, are are you the one who feed those nekos?" he asked the girl.

"hai. i usually came here when i have free time." The young girl said.

"souka, I saw this cat outside while I was riding on my skateboard and looks like there more nekos on this place than I thought." He chuckled.

"yeah, and the cats had just found the right place in here but it's going to be demolished soon." the young girl sadly said.

"demolished?" he asked as he already noticed that this house is very old and about to get demolished he also knows that this is the place where cats can live here but not for a little while. He looked down for a while, then he decided to help the young girl to feed the cats.

"Yoshi! I'll help you out feeding the nekos until we can find their new home." The young boy said.

"really! ? thank you!" the young girl smiled.

"I'm midorikawa leon (leon midorikawa), nice to meet you." The young boy revealed his name as leon Anderson.

"then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Leon-san."

meanwhile... usagi and mamoru arrived at the abandoned house through an opened wall as they entered, but usagi was worried that if anyone lives there.

"is it ok going into a place like this?" usagi asked.

"I don't know it's alright, but…" mamoru said as he went to the back of the house while usagi blushingly thinking that she thinks that she and mamoru wanted to have a private make love as she said in out loud "oh, mamo-chan! Just because you wanted to be alone with me… you didn't have to bring me here in a place like this!"

"don't jump into conclusions." Mamoru said.

"it's ok, there no need to shy about it! Right?" usagi said as she turn in front as she closed her eyes that she thinks that she'll get a kiss from mamoru, but she's SO wrong, a cat licked usagi's lips as she opened her eyes and saw a brown cat and surprised and got her cool back.

"ah, how cute this neko is!" usagi said as mamoru lend the cat to usagi as she holding it. "good girl. Your color is brown… your name is char-chan! Good girl, mamo-chan, you wanted to show me this kitten?" as usagi said.

"yeah, this is the place where stray cats live." Mamoru said.

"I see." Usagi said as the cat she named char-chan jumped off and went into the abandoned house as usagi and mamoru followed the brown cat.

Inside of an abandoned house… the young red haired girl with a short blond boy helping feeding the stray cats with some food as they came and eat.

"now, don't rush, there's still more where that came from." The red haired girl said.

"they're really hungry right since they're stray cats." leon said.

"are you two taking care of those cats?" they heard a voice as the red haired girl asked "who's there?" leon remained calm as he hears a familiar voice coming from as he said in his thought "I know that voice..."

"an ally of justice, nice to meet you." The figure revealed that it was usagi after doing her sailor moon pose as mamoru came in along with cat food.

Leon recognized the blond odango from yesterday but he didn't recognized mamoru as he greeting at the two.

"let me join in, do you always feed the cats?" usagi asked the two people.

"yeah, but, I feel sorry for them… we've finally found a place for them, but it's going to be demolished soon." the red haired girl sadly said.

"yeah, this building was abandoned like three years ago, it can't be help it." Leon said.

"they wanted all to be happy, but…" the red haired girl said.

"they have nowhere place to stay or adopting them." Leon said.

"you two are so kind for doing this… Yoshi! I'll take care of those cats too! Is that alright, mamo-chan?" usagi said to mamoru.

"yeah, if this will cheer you up, I guess." Mamoru said.

"thanks. By the way, my name is midorikawa leon. Nice to meet you two."Leon greeted to usagi and mamoru.

"tsukino usagi."

"chiba mamoru, nice to meet you."

* * *

Meanwhile… a new daimon seed created by the same mysterious professor as it flew off to an opened window from an apartment as it entered and planted into a puzzle board of a white cat as it waiting to be hatching.

* * *

xXbreakXx

Meanwhile at the hikawa shrine… the girls listen to usagi's story about the stray cats from an abandoned house as usagi told them that they have to take care of stray cats for one person each.

"ehh! ? taking care of cats! ?" the girls surprised.

"yeah, not just to take care of them, but to find the cats' new owners. Let's see… rei-chan, ami-chan, minako-chan and mako-chan. The four cats will be taken care of if you take each one." Usagi said.

"wait a minute, I barely been taken care of by artemis, you know." Minako said.

"what do you mean by that! ?" artemis angrily said as he only got punched by minako in his left cheek and knocked out as minako said "don't worry about it, don't worry."

"our place too…" rei said as she swing her bamboo broom on the tree as it revealed that there are birds lived in the tree as she said "see? That why there are a lot of birds here. I can't take of a cat here." Everyone sweatdropped after rei explained why rei can't take care of a stray cat.

"um… I'm living by myself, so I can't take care of a cat." Makoto said.

"me too, I'm facing important entrance exams… I don't think that I'm ease with a cat to take care of." Ami said.

"come on, girls! You only think about it is yourselves!" usagi angrily said.

"then why don't you take care of them all at your house, usagi?" rei shot back at usagi only she sweatdropped from rei's question as she came up with an excuse and said "well… I have a reason why I can't do that… because we barely get feeding by luna who has a giant stomach." Ami giggled of what usagi said.

"who has a giant stomach! ?" luna angrily said only to get shut her mouth by ami giving a large sandwich as she ate it.

"anyway, don't rush. Why don't you look for some people who can really take care of them." Ami suggested.

"alright, for now, we'll each get some food for the cats to feed them, and then meet up again. Got it?" Usagi said as she left the shrine.

"what's going on?" artemis asked luna.

"what? She's been a whimsical as always." Luna said.

Meanwhile back at the apartment… the red haired girl came home from feeding the cats with rock light as she went to her room, but she was followed by two cats as she said "no, you can't follow me here. I'm sorry, I can't take of cats here… until mama comes home, ok?" but the cats wanted to follow her to her room as she insisted to let them inside in her room until her mom comes home as one of the cats jumped into an incomplete puzzle board of a white cat as the red cat jumped off the puzzle board as some piece fall off on the floor.

"mou… I was in the middle of this puzzle, let see… was it in here?" the red haired girl said as she found last puzzle piece as she put it in… as she completed the puzzle, the puzzle board suddenly glowed in a bright light as something appered on the puzzle board and revealed to be an another daimon and this time its taken form of a woman with blue skin and wearing a white dress and skirt as the daimon yelled her name 'NEKONNELL!'

"t-this is a joke, right! ?" the red haired girl asked in shocked.

"I will take the talisman from inside of your pure heart, neru!" the daimon said as she attacked the girl but the girl and her cats manage to run away from her apartment as she heading to the abandoned house to hide from the cat daimon. She was quivering in fear because she can't escape from the daimon as the girl heard a voice saying "nyaa…" and she knows that voice coming from as the daimon appeared from the balcony as the girl is still in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile at outside the abandoned house… the girls are gathered there with some stray cats.

"I wonder if that girl will come here today…" usagi said.

"don't worry, usagi, I'm sure she'll come today." Usagi heard a familiar voice as the girls turned and saw the short blond man from yesterday as usagi recognized that it was Leon's voice.

"ah! Leon-san!" usagi happily said.

"I see you brought your friends here." Leon smiled.

The girls saw the young short blond man wearing casual clothes in yellow and light blue as they asked usagi who that man was.

"usagi-chan, who is this handsome shonen! ?" minako happily asked.

"minako-chan." Makoto glared at minako as she silent down a bit.

"eh heh, gomen, gomen." Minako stick out her tongue.

"usagi-chan, aren't you gonna introduced him to us?" ami said.

"ah! Right, Leon-san, these are my friends, hino rei-chan, mizuno ami-chan, aino minako-chan and kino mako-chan. girls, this is midorikawa leon-san." Usagi introduced her friends to Leon.

"nice to meet you all." Leon said as he already recognized the other four girls from yesterday after the liveman defeating the daimon. He was wondering why are they doing here, but he knows that usagi brought her friends to feed the stray cats as the girls wanted to get know about Leon.

"ne, Leon-san, are you a foreigner?" ami asked.

"yeah and you're looking at it." leon chuckled.

"when did you got here?" rei asked.

"let's just say I was four years old, it was my first time coming here in japan since my dad is American that he married a Japanese woman which is my mother. my other last name was supposed to be midorikawa which is my mother's name but my dad's name was Anderson, so my dad decided to use my mother's last name midorikawa. So it's just my mother and myself are here while my dad is working overseas and this is my second time coming back here." Leon told them as they understood his story.

"also, since earlier, when I was riding down on the street with my skateboard, then, i saw an abandoned house, I came to looking inside and i saw not just one but like a dozen of stray cats lived here and I also met a young girl with red hair and a red ribbon yesterday as well, so I helped her to feed the stray cats… and that's how I met usagi and mamoru yesterday as well." Leon explained it to them and they nodded that usagi met them yesterday.

"you ride a skateboard, leon-san?" minako asked.

"yeah, I do riding on my skateboard, even of course I normally walk." Leon said.

One in particular girl, at least, as makoto staring at the young short blond haired man's light red eyes as she said it again out loud that she reminded him from her senpai from before "haaa… he looks just like my senpai from before." The girls facepalmed because of makoto's habit of staring at cute and handsome boys acting up again as Leon was confused by what makoto said as he asked "really?"

"it's just a habit of hers, seeing cute and handsome boys that reminded her boyfriend or senpai from before." Rei said.

"r-really? I have no idea." Leon sweadropped. 'I guess some girls reminded their first love whenever makoto saw some guy who looks familiar.' He said to himself.

"yeah, she always do that when she sees someone new." Usagi answered.

"I see." Leon said.

"by the way, they asked me to ojii-chan and see if I can keep them." Rei said.

"don't say one, just take all of them." Usagi reply.

"usagi-chan, this isn't a bargain sale of a supermarket, you know." Makoto said.

"ah, gomen." Usagi blushingly said as they laugh a bit.

Suddenly, char-chan and the other cats heard a familiar scream as they headed inside the house as usagi asked "huh? Char-chan, what's wrong?"

Leon knows that someone's in danger as he heard familiar voice as they told them "I think char-chan heard a familiar voice because a cat's ear can hear clearly from its distance and i know had a feeling that someone's in danger right now… we better hurry!" as Leon rushed inside the house while the girls followed him inside. Leon secretly contact the other liveman with his other brace on the left "guys, big trouble! It looks like an another monster appeared like from yesterday is here in the abandoned house!"

* * *

meanwhile at the park… the other two liveman heard leon's call from their braces knowing that there's trouble.

"Let's nee-chan!" the young boy said as his older sister nodded as they rush to the scene at the abandoned house.

* * *

At inside the house… the red haired girl had nowhere to run or hide from the daimon as she was cornered at the wall as the daimon fired the same black ray of light with a black star crest from her leg as the red haired girl's pure heart is slowly taken out of her body, until the cats came in the nick of time to attack the daimon and protecting the girl, but they're no match for the daimon as she swat them and knocked unconscious as they arrive and Leon saw the cats were knocked out by the daimon and shouted "CHAR-CHAN!" he rushed in to save the cats but he was stopped by rei and said "Leon-san! Don't go closer! Look!" she pointed at the red haired girl that she was in danger and been attacked by the daimon that takes form of a catgirl.

He pretended to be surprised and asked "what the hell is that monster! ?"

"it's an another daimon!" usagi answered.

"daimon?" leon asked.

"yeah, but it's too dangerous for you to be here!" ami said.

"but… if we don't help the girl… who knows what that daimon would do something to her!" leon said as he rushed to save the girl much to the girls' plead.

"Leon-san! Don't!"

Leon knows that he can't just sit here and do nothing as he send the daimon a flying kick to the wall crashing as the girls were surprised by leon's bravery.

"when did leon-san became brave! ?" makoto asked.

"I don't know but, we can't henshin in front of leon-san!" ami said.

"she's right, we can't let him find out that we're the sailor senshi!" rei agreed as they find a hiding spot so they can henshin.

But before they can find a hiding spot and henshin, the neko daimon got up and angry at the blond boy that he interrupted it which he did the right thing.

"who the hell are you-neru! ?" the daimon demanded.

"I'm your opponent, daimon!" leon said as he make the same henshin pose from yesterday with his twin brace as the girls saw leon doing the same pose from before as he shouted "YELLOW LION!" and leon transformed into a glowing light as he flying around the daimon and appeared into his yellow lion suit fighting the daimon.

The girls were completely shocked that leon is yellow lion, a liveman and couldn't believe that his secret identity revealed.

"uso! leon-san is yellow lion! ?" usagi shocked.

"it's is him! I can't believe leon-san is a liveman!" makoto shocked as well.

"yeah, but right now, he can't do it himself alone against the daimon! we gotta help him!" rei said as the girls nodded.

"just maybe… i might be able to…" usagi said as she hold her silver crystal as she was hoping to transform again.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

Usagi trying to transformed into sailor moon again but no luck, not a single light that shined from her crystal.

"let's go, girls!" rei said as they nodded and getting their star power sticks as they transformed into their sailor senshi form.

"MARS STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER! MAKE UP"

"VENUS STAR POWER! MAKE UP"

"JUPITER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

Back at the fight, yellow lion is still fighting the neko daimon as she using her tail grabbing yellow lion as he getting thrown by the daimon back and forth until crashing into the wall knocked out but still conscious. The daimon continue to fire the black light from her black crest star to the red haired girl as she yelled in pain and the pure heart is taken out from the red haired girl that it may contained the talisman.

"this time, I'll will take the talisman, neru. And nobody can stop me, neru!"

"we won't let you do that!"

The daimon turn and saw the four sailor senshi are ready to fight the neko daimon.

"the sailor senshi are here!"

"sailor senshi?" yellow lion asked himself as they saw four girls wearing sailor uniforms with tiaras and heels. "is that who they are, huh? kinda cute I admit."

Sailor mars make her first attack as she shouted "burning… mandala!" unleashing multiple rings of fire.

"sparkling wide pressure!" sailor Jupiter used her attack as it unleashed a ball of electricity at the daimon as two of their attacks combined to attack at the daimon but it deflected their attacks back to them by her tail as she swinging it at them.

"damn it, this daimon is a little stronger than the other one from before!" lion cursed.

Just then, a flying kick was hit as the neko daimon sent flying at the wall again forcing to drop the pure heart crystal as yellow lion regain conscious and met up with his teammates.

"lion! Are you alright! ?" the young boy asked.

"yeah, but that daimon took the pure heart crystal from that red haired girl!" yellow lion said.

"pure heart crystal? Was it the same one that the other 'daimon' that took it from the miko yesterday?" the young boy asked.

"yeah, we've got to get it back and bring it to her! the attacks from the sailor senshi didn't even get the daimon hit! " yellow lion said.

"sailor senshi…? We'll worry about it later! Nee-chan, ikuzo!" the young boy said as his sister nodded as they ready their henshin pose.

"LIVEMAN!" they transformed into red falcon and blue dolphin as the neko daimon got back up and staring at the three liveman and angry at them.

"who the hell are you, neru! ?"

"red falcon!"

"yellow lion!"

"blue dolphin!"

"choujuu sentai… liveman!"

Usagi saw the other liveman arrived as the other senshi saw the three liveman gathered as they fight the daimon with their personal weapons.

"girls! the other liveman are here!" sailor mars said.

"let's just hope they can beat the daimon just like yesterday!" sailor mercury said.

Red falcon jumps at front of the neko daimon striking his falcon saber several times and with a roundhouse kick that knocked her on the ground. The neko daimon got back up as she strikes red falcon with her tail but red falcon slash the tail and damaging the daimon in the process as the cutting tail was on the ground, red falcon noticed it that it turned into puzzle pieces.

"those are… puzzle pieces?" he pondered why puzzle pieces that it take the form of a daimon as he remembered yesterday's fight on the daimon mikuji which taking the form of a tree. "first it was a tree, then puzzle pieces… that means it's a puzzle board that it took the form of a daimon!"

Falcon got distracted for a bit as the neko daimon strikes him at close range but she got hit by the three shots from blue dolphin's dolphin arrow, following yellow lion's lion bazooka taking a huge damage as she stepped back in pain.

"falcon! Don't get distracted!" blue dolphin said.

"gomen, dolphin! But the next daimon we facing is taking the form of a puzzle board!" red falcon said.

"puzzle board?" yellow lion said. "looks like it can take a while to defeat it. what do we do?"

"we have to take it outside it's too dangerous here inside." Red falcon suggested as the liveman turned into three lights as they forcing to drag the neko daimon outside the abandoned house as usagi and the sailor senshi follow them outside.

The liveman then dropped the daimon on the ground as they turning back to their suit forms as they continue striking the daimon with their personal weapons one by one taking the daimon damage one at the time.

Usagi and the sailor senshi arrived outside to see the liveman still fighting the daimon.

"triple live blaster!" the liveman using their standard weapons, a gun-like blaster firing at the daimon with blue energy shots hitting the neko daimon head-on causing sparks.

"let's use the triple bazooka!" red falcon said as they combined their personal weapons into a combined new bazooka. The falcon saber is on the top of the lion bazooka and the dolphin arrow is on the bottom of the lion bazooka in sideways as they ready to fire at the daimon.

"triple bazooka! Fire!" red falcon pull the trigger of the triple bazooka firing three color beam shots at the daimon head on as it turned into puzzle pieces.

"did we win?" blue dolphin asked.

"I hope so." Red falcon said.

"did you guys win?" usagi then asked.

"let's just hope, for now, we gotta go back inside to check the girl!" red falcon said as the liveman, the sailor senshi and usagi went back inside the abandoned house to check up on the young girl as they look for the pure heart crystal.

* * *

Back inside the abandoned house… the gang went to see the young girl who is still lost her consciousness due to the neko daimon's black beam of light that it took from her.

"good, she's still here, but we've got to find the pure heart crystal and bring it back to her!" red falcon said as the liveman search the area for the pure heart crystal with the help of the sailor senshi and usagi who still look after the red haired girl.

Red falcon looking at the surroundings of the place until he saw something glowing as he get a closer look and it was the pure heart crystal as he about to grab it, until…two mysterious figures from yesterday jumped in front of red falcon who was startled by them as he stepped back a bit as he pointed his falcon saber at the two as he asked " dare da! ?" the two figures ignored falcon's warning as the short haired girl took it and look at the pure heart if there was a talisman inside of it.

The girls recognized them from yesterday as they watch them on what we're they doing next.

"it's those two again from yesterday!" luna said.

"those two again? Did the girls saw those two figures yesterday? We didn't even seen them before, not a single bit." red falcon asked himself as he heard luna talking got him surprised a bit "and did that cat just talk?"

"how is it?" The blue aquamarine long haired girl asked.

"no luck, this isn't the talisman." The short haired girl said as she returned the pure heart to the red haired girl as it entered to its body and went in.

"talisman? What is a talisman?" yellow lion asked himself.

"who in the world are they?" sailor venus asked as the two figures walked out into the window, but red falcon can't let them leave without asking questions as he still pointing his falcon saber at them and shouted "matte! Who are you two! ? what are your motives here! ?"

"if you two are sailor senshis, please let's fight together side by side!" sailor venus plead to them.

"sailor senshi? Then that means those four girls are also sailor senshis as well." Blue dolphin asked yellow lion.

"yeah, those four girls are the sailor senshi… but I never heard of two other senshis beside them." Yellow lion said.

The two figures stopped and the short hair girl replied with a cold voice "don't get the wrong idea. Our mission is only to acquire the talismans… there's no way that we can fight with you."

"nandato! ?" red falcon angrily asked.

"you should settle your own affair by yourselves." The aquamarine long haired girl said.

"fuzakeruna! I can't believe the two of you are so heartless like that… so you don't care the value lives of innocent people are getting hurt by those daimons! ? have you two lost your right sense of justice! ? you just only care about is this stupid mission of yours! what kind of senshi are you two! ?" red falcon shouted back at them.

the aquamarine senshi was hurt by red's falcon's words as she remained silenced.

The girls were surprised that red falcon was very angry in particular by what those two said that they didn't care about innocent people who are being targeted by daimons by taking the pure hearts that contained talismans because it was their only mission. yellow lion and blue dolphin understood what falcon said.

"if you really cared those people of yours with your sense of justice, why don't you fight alongside with them." The short haired girl shot back at red falcon.

"even if the three of us as liveman are there to assist the sailor senshi, the three of us can't protect the innocent lives of people of earth and their future all by ourselves! ('if only we need black bison and green sai, the five of us will become more powerful!)" red falcon said as he said to himself that he admitted that three liveman can do it but without black bison and green sai, they can't bring out their full potential. "If no one will stand up and fight against those daimons if the earth and every all life forms will be in ruins, THEN WHO WILL! ?" red falcon shot back at them again as he added up to his speech. "I don't even bothering why asking you two that why are you even becoming sailor senshi in the first place if you're not an ally to them! If you care more about your mission of yours than people's lives, then you two are no right to be sailor senshi! Because it's like you two just selling your souls to the devil!" red falcon shot back at the two senshis and everyone heard from falcon's voice even the last parts saying 'selling your souls to the devil'.

The short haired senshi was angry from falcon's words while the aquamarine senshi was hurt by his strong words.

"how dare you!" the short haired senshi yelled at red falcon as as she had enough.

"how dare i? you two just lost yourselves the right path and ended up going to the wrong path! That's how I said and dare!" red falcon shot back at them again as if they arguing to see who's right and wrong.

The two senshi became silent after they listened to red falcon's speech that the liveman can fight better. the aquamarine senshi was hurt even worse that he said that they have no right to be sailor senshi and about losing their paths. the short haired senshi was hurt a bit as well, she was about to talk back, but she hesitated as they left the abandoned house without answering back.

"kuso! how heartless they can be..." red falcon said as he still pissed off.

"falcon…" blue dolphin worriedly said.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice of a cat meowing but when it's getting close, it was the neko daimon who was recovered after taking a lot of damage and not a scratch and bruises on her body much to their shock.

"souna bakana!" yellow lion said. "we finished her with the triple bazooka, how can she still recovered! ?"

"I knew it! it was the puzzle pieces that the neko daimon recovers herself after we defeated her!" red falcon grunted. "if only we use the biomotion buster sooner…!" but before falcon thinking of what's next, the daimon attacks by splitting its tail into four and grabbed the four sailor senshi and slammed them on the ground, knocking them unconscious.

"girls!" red falcon shouted as he jumped and attack the daimon with his falcon saber three times while blue dolphin fires four arrow shots from her dolphin arrow and yellow lion brought out his second personal weapon "Lion Punch!" his right hand holds a yellow gauntlet of a lion's head as he jumped and punching the daimon causing sparks at her sending to the wall.

"girls! girls! Are you alright! ? stay strong!" yellow lion said as he tried to wake the girls up, but they're still unconscious, until the daimon used its tail splitting into three grabbing the liveman, then slamming them into the wall and into the ground but they're still conscious.

Now, the daimon grabs usagi as she was pulled into the daimon, until a red rose struck on the tail and breaks free.

"who the hell are you, neru! ?"

"tuxedo kamen-sama!" usagi happily said that it was tuxedo kamen appeared in the right time.

"that's tuxedo kamen! I hope he can fight that daimon." yellow lion said in his thought as he looked at the man wearing a black tuxedo suit set, a long cape with black at the back and red in front, a black silk top hat and a white mask just like how they met him yesterday as tuxedo kamen said "those who toy their pure hearts will someday will be tried by pure hearts!" then, he jumped down to aid the two girls.

The neko daimon used it's four tails to attack them, but tuxedo kamen counter it back with his cane by extending it as it pierce through the daimon's tail that turned into puzzle pieces again and went straight through the stomach, they think they've won, but it's not over yet, the daimon is still moving as tuxedo kamen in was shocked that its still alive.

The neko daimon, then, break the cane and jumped as she unleashed her large claws from both hands as she attacks them, tuxedo kamen had to shielded them with his cape but it shreds his cape and his white mask was taken off and got hit in the process.

"tuxedo kamen-sama!" usagi shouted worriedly.

Yellow lion looked closely to tuxedo kamen and he was surprised as he said in his thought "tuxedo kamen's ture identity is mamoru! ?"

"who… is that man without the mask?" red falcon asked.

"that was chiba mamoru, his true identity as tuxedo kamen and usagi's friend… maybe her boyfriend." Yellow lion said.

"eeh! ?" blue dolphin shocked. "but how did you know?"

"I met them earlier while I was helping the red haired girl." Yellow lion explained.

"get out of here, usako." Tuxedo kamen said as he throw his red rose at the incoming daimon's face and got hit as the liveman got back up and protecting usagi and tuxedo kamen/mamoru, then, red falcon got the chance to use his falcon saber as the blade glowing in red energy blade as he performed his second hissatsu waza.

"Falcon Strike!" falcon shouted as he strikes the daimon twice, an upper diagonal slash and a vertical slash receiving a heavy damage causing sparks again as she kneeled down.

"now, usako, you have a chance to get out of here!" tuxedo kamen said.

"tuxedo kamen's right, you got to get out of here, usagi! We'll stay here and protect the others! Falcon manage to weakened the daimon so far." Yellow lion said to usagi.

"tuxedo kamen-sama… Liveman-san… even if you say that, I can't do that!" usagi said as she holds tuxedo kamen's hand worriedly that if anything something happened to him.

"you have to run, usagi-chan! you can't stay here!" blue dolphin said.

"hurry and run!" tuxedo kamen said.

"no! I want to protect everyone, the liveman and also my dear mamo-chan too… I will fight with everyone together… and that's what i wanted to fight for, Liveman..." usagi said as she clenched her hand on mamoru's hand.

"usako…"

"usagi-chan… you have a courage that you caring someone very precious from within you and that was very worthy." red falcon said as he added in his thought "but… did she know that tuxedo kamen and mamoru are the same person?"

Suddenly, a glowing pink of light flashed as They both stared deeply into each other's eyes and they could see the love that dwelled there that was exclusively for the one they were looking at. The liveman looked at the two as they saw The world around them seemed to fade away as their minds seemed to remember a time in the Silver Millennium as they saw the image in awed.

"what is that? is that a palace?" red falcon asked as the liveman nodded in answer. as they witnessed Usagi was dressed as Princess Serenity while Tuxedo Mask had become Prince Endymion. As they held each other's hands, a pink light erupted between them in the form of a rod with a heart on the top. They both grasped it tightly, feeling the love of the other within it. Then, just now, usagi's silver crystal has changed into it's new form, it turned into a heart shape brooch with a pink crystal in it as it glowed a bit.

The liveman never seen that new kind of power before as red falcon asked in his thought "a new power has awakened… is this the power of love that it was coming from usagi and mamoru?"

"this, borned from our combined power, is this…?" usagi asked.

"the legendary rod…" luna said.

"spiral heart moon rod." Artemis followed.

"the legendary spiral heart moon rod…" usagi said.

As it went on a bit, they snapped back by the neko daimon snarling at them as they turn and looked at the neko daimon slowly recovering herself as he's ready for an another shot.

"usagi, transform now!" artemis said.

"this time I know you can do it!" luna added as usagi nodded as she gripped her new brooch and this time she can now transformed as the liveman step aside as they watch what will they do next.

"MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE UP!"

"uso! is usagi… a sailor senshi too?" yellow lion shocked as the liveman were shocked as well as they witnessed usagi's new transformation, she was engulfed in light as her transformation took place.

When it was over, usagi was finally transformed and in her full Sailor Moon outfit. She looked at herself and broke into the largest grin she ever had.

"I won't forgive you for trampling pure hearts underfoot! For love and justice, the pretty sailor senshi, sailor moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" sailor moon said as she got her signature pose and speech.

The daimon charging into sailor moon, the liveman decided to let sailor moon finish the daimon off. "sailor moon, we'll let you finish off the daimon for you, go for it."

"hai." Sailor moon nodded.

"moon spiral… heart… attack!" sailor moon shouted at her new technique with her spiral heart moon rod as the neko daimon had nowhere to run as she cried "lovely!" she was smashed by a large heart that erupted from the end of the rod.

The daimon turned back into a complete puzzle board of a white cat and dropped on the floor, the daimon seed, then popped out of the puzzle and cracked open and a black shadow creature appeared and disappeared for good.

Red falcon went to the complete puzzle board and he found the opened daimon seed as he took it and examine it later.

"I did it! I can finally henshin again!" usagi happily said.

"you did great sailor moon… I mean, usagi." Yellow lion said said as sailor moon gasped that she forgot that he and the liveman knows that usagi is sailor moon as she panicked, but red falcon said said "don't worry, we won't tell anyone about who you really are, your secret is safe with us, that includes mamoru as tuxedo kamen, don't worry, your secret is safe with us as well." sailor moon feeling relieved that the liveman can keep her identity in secret as she thanked him. "thanks, red falcon."

Tuxedo kamen or mamoru sweatdropped that the liveman knows his identity and said "yeah, sorry about that, liveman, and thanks."

"anytime." yellow smiled.

"um, leon-san, is it true that you're a liveman.?" Sailor moon asked as the liveman silenced a bit knowing that their identities already revealed except blue dolphin.

yellow lion answered to her question now that their identities revealed. " yeah, I am and you're looking at it."

the liveman transformed back to normal revealing their identities to them one by one.

"my real name is ichikawa kurogane (kurogane ichikawa) and also I'm red falcon." The young boy who revealed his name as kurogane ichikawa, the same boy from yesterday who save rei from the daimon mikuji.

the next person was his older sister, a seventeen year old girl, her long blue light hair, her height is a little taller than her little brother, wearing a blue and pink blouse and little long sleeves, her short light blue jeans for girls and wearing pink shoes for girls as well as she introduce herself to the senshi. "I'm ichikawa aiko, kurogane's onee-chan and as blue dolphin, nice to meet you all." The young girl revealed as aiko ichikawa.

"and again, I'm midorikawa leon and as yellow lion." Leon re-introduce himself to the senshi and mamoru as they done re-introduce themselves.

"sailor moon, did very well today." Mamoru said.

The four sailor senshi got up even when they got bruises all over their body and witnessed usagi's new power that she can transformed to sailor moon again and she's back stronger than before.

"well, then, let's introduce ourselves to the three. I'm sailor Jupiter by the way." Sailor Jupiter said as she introduced herself.

"thanks for protecting us again, liveman and my name is sailor mercury." Sailor mercury said.

"sailor venus."

"and I'm sailor mars."

"it's a pleasure to meet you four and you're welcome, even though my falcon saber's falcon strike was able to put a huge damage on that neko daimon, it's still keeps on regenerating by those puzzle pieces, but thanks to sailor moon's new power, we won this battle once more, but I had a feeling that those daimons are keep getting stronger, who knows what kind of daimon will show up that's even stronger than those other two.

"good point." The gang agreed.

"if we joined together, we can overcome any obstacles that we're facing and protecting everyone, not just the entire city but the entire world as well." Red—I mean kurogane said as everyone nodded in agreement that the liveman will fight alongside with the sailor senshi.

After a long battle against the neko daimon… the gang reverted back to normal as they went outside the house with the cats including the red haired girl and leon as they playing with them with catnip.

"I'm glad that everyone now is fine." Usagi said.

"but it's going to be tough from now on." Minako agreed.

"yeah. but we're going to find the owners for the cats." Makoto said.

"yeah, it maybe hard, but we know that some people will take care of those cats." kurogane smiled as his older sister, aiko agreed.

"just then, the gray cat jumping in front of leon as he startled a bit.

"looks like that cat wanted to go with you, leon-san." Makoto said.

"really? You wanted to go with me, little guy?" leon asked as the gray cat purred knowing that answer is a yes.

"alright, then, welcome to the team, gou." Leon said as he named his cat, gou.

"gou?" they asked.

"sure, since it's a male cat, I call him gou." Leon told them.

"I see." Kurogane nodded.

"that's a good name for your cat, Leon-kun." aiko agreed.

"oh yeah, I already founded some owners." Usagi said.

"eeh?"

"rei-chan gets five cats, ami-chan gets two, two more for minako-chan and one for mako-chan." Usagi said as the girls frowned that they told usagi earlier that they can't keep cats in their home.

"like I said, I can't do that." makoto said as the girls tickled usagi's face with catnip that made her ticklish as she said "I'm not a neko!"

Then, an idea of usagi just came but a little too late as she said "ah, we can have them take care of them at the animal kingdom."

"why didn't you think of that earlier." Rei sweatdropped as three sweatdropped as well and said "too little, too late that she had an idea before." As they tickling usagi again with catnip but she had it tickling from them and run off as luna and artemis narrow their eyes and said "this is no good…" and laughed a bit again as leon got himself a new pet and a friend, gou.

**Hope you like this second chapter and this chapter the liveman revealed their identities to the sailor senshi and mamoru which the two already revealed their identities to the liveman except the other four senshis which they haven't revealed their real identities yet. And also leon got himself a new pet named gou which of course his name got it from the character omura gou from choujuu sentai liveman which he turned from good to bad joining to the volt and become as doctor obular but thanks to his weakness on his failed zyuno experiment which is from episode 19 he reverted back to human as gou but then, changing back into doctor obular again and then, reverted back again to gou after protecting his mother almost getting killed from the clone of himself of obular as obular zyuno created by volt scientists and I think you know the rest of the story so I don't want to explain more. And it's true that kurogane said that three liveman is not enough but five liveman will be more better in order to unlock their full potential. oh and by the way about red falcon's speech about selling yourselves to the devil, this is also on liveman on every opening scene where the a person opened his/her both hands releasing a butterfly flying until gou if you look closely shot the butterfly and got killed as the narrator said 'friends. why did you sell your souls to the devil' that's how it all started. So read and review guys bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**here's the chapter to this story. sorry for the waiting. enjoy!**

Chapter 3: a handsome bishonen? Tenou haruka's secret!

Today is after school at juban as usagi and kurogane headed to rei's house to study with the girls with aiko and leon at the miko's house for their upcoming exams after the liveman showed their identities to sailor moon, tuxedo kamen and the other four sailor senshi (which the three liveman didn't know their true identities yet)

"haaa… we're going to study at the entrance exam again at rei-chan's house today…" usagi said.

"well, you have to study hard so you grades won't fall again." Kurogane chuckled.

"easy for you to say, kurogane-san, I was really studying hard before until, you know…" usagi pouted a bit.

"aah, it's because of the attacks from the daimon, right." Kurogane understood as he just know that usagi was busy fighting the daimon along with the sailor senshi because their studies will fall behind.

""hmm…" usagi looked on her right at a door that it says 'crowns game center' as kurogane noticed that usagi wanted to go inside the game center to play some arcade games as he knows that if she was going to play inside, she might get flunked at her exams.

"usagi-chan, study goes first before video games, I know you wanted to have some fun, though, but right now, nee-chan and leon are at rei-san's house with the others, so we gotta keep going." Kurogane reminded to her as he knows that usagi's just a normal girl who wanted to have fun but they know school comes first.

You're right, everyone is doing their best to study as well, let's go." Usagi said.

Before they gone straight to rei's house, kurogane noticed that someone's inside the game center at the counter as he looked through the window and saw the long blond hair girl talking to a young man at the counter.

"what is it, kurogane-san?" usagi asked.

"usagi-chan… isn't that minako-chan?" kurogane pointed inside the game center.

"nani! ?" usagi said as she looked through the window and no doubt about it that it was her friend and fellow senshi, aino minako talking to a young man at the counter.

An angry vein pops on usagi's forehead as she went inside the game as kurogane sweatdropped and said "yare, yare, this is not gonna end well." As he went inside as well.

* * *

Inside the game center, minako was talking to a young man with short brown hair wearing worker's clothes about her everyday life.

"yeah, that's right! And artemis didn't take a hint, so he take an another caramel! And of course the caramel got stuck in his tooth. And because he's a neko, he couldn't pry off the caramel onto his tooth, and squirming around so much!" minako laugh about what she explained to the man about her cat artemis eating a caramel. Until they didn't noticed that usagi and kurogane we're behind their back as usagi holding her breath as she was about to shout at them in four seconds as kurogane cover his ears before she yells at them.

4… 3… 2… 1… "YAAAAAAAHHHH!" usagi yelled out loud that it made the two flinched so hard and startled as minako fell on the floor sweatdropped and got up and using her innocent act as she said "ara, usagi-chan."

"too late for that innocent act, minako-chan." kurogane narrowed his eyes at minako.

"ah, kurogane-san, hi." Minako sweatdropped.

"little quick hello I'd take it." kurogane said.

"I was thinking of everyone else that they doing their best, so I keeping myself away… until you came in here!" usagi was angry that minako was supposed to be study at rei's house with the rest of the girls and minako was busted by usagi and kurogane.

"Oh ho ho ho ho…" minako nervously laughed.

"minako-chan, that innocent laugh won't work either, you know. you're busted already." Kurogane said.

"you know him?" the young man at the counter asked.

"Yes, this is ichikawa kurogane-san, we've met him yesterday." Minako explained to him.

"I see, by the way, I'm furuhata motoki, I work here, nice meet ya." The man introduce himself as motoki to kurogane.

"nice to meet you." kurogane greeted as he narrowed his eyes again at minako. "well, minako-chan, do you have an excuse for what you've been doing here?"

"actually, I lured minako-chan here." Motoki reasonedly said. "I asked her if she wanted to come here once in a while, because she can get from studying too much."

"motoki-onii-san! Don't you think you're being a little easy on her!-?" usagi said.

"we'll, no, um…" motoki nervously sweat.

"usagi-chan!" minako said. "we're only young once! What happens if we fail at our entrance exams! ? won't you think ' oh, I wish that I had been playing and fun then?' see? And what they say "hastes make dancing."

"you mean 'time make haste' you kinda suck at your phrase minako-chan." kurogane sweatdropped.

"I think you should be studying after all." Motoki's face turned serious.

"if that's the case… come over here!" minako ignored what motoki said as she dragged usagi to playing some arcade games.

"that's not what motoki-san meant, minako-chan." kurogane said.

"I think you should be studying after all." Motoki said.

Kurogane sighed. "I'll keep an eye on those two, knowing minako-chan if she's really wanted to study after all or not."

"yeah, sorry about that, kurogane." Motoki apologized.

"it's fine. I just had a feeling like I'm becoming a babysitter to babysitting on those two." Kurogane said.

Minutes later… usagi and minako we're playing an racing arcade game against each other as minako was in the lead as usagi was behind and shouted "geeeh! I'm lap behind!"

"heh heh, I'm going ahead!" minako said and usagi was furious as she stomped the acceleration paddle so hard it made her race car spinning out of control and crashed and the screen showed 'game over', then usagi fell from her seat as kurogane sweatdropped again that usagi was angry and in defeat and he knows that it was just a game that sometimes you win, sometimes you lose.

"I'm getting carsick…" usagi said.

"you don't get carsick on a video game, usagi-chan." kurogane chuckled. "so, if you two are done, let's head straight to rei-san's house cause nee-chan and the others are waiting for us.

"oh yeah, aiko-chan and leon-san are there too! We gotta go now, minako-chan!" usagi reminded but she was interrupted by minako as she said "there's no time for that! if we stopped now, who will conquer the F1 in the future!-?" it only made usagi and kurogane sweatdropped what minako said.

"really, minako-chan, do you really thinking of video games are more important than studying?" kurogane facepalmed.

"I don't really want to conquer…" usagi sweatdropped.

"Well, then miss, can I drive along side of you?" usagi, minako and kurogane heard a voice as they turn and were greeted by a sight of what looked like a handsome young man, wearing a male school uniform and short blond hair.

"uso…?" usagi said as she and Mina both broke into large blushes, complete with their eyes turning into pink hearts when they saw the person as kurogane facepalmed again on those two who were struck by the looks from that person's appearance.

kurogane had a thought as he looked at the person carefully as he said in his thought 'wait a minute… isn't that a woman? If she is, then, why is she wearing a male school uniform? That doesn't make anysense.'

Minako shoved usagi off the occupied seat as she said to the person "please, go ahead." she pointed at the vacant seat only to get whacked by kurogane "you don't have to shove her off, minako-chan, that's rude you know."

"can you hold my bag?"

"sure, let her hold it for you!" minako said as she pointed at usagi.

"yare, yare, she's so strucked already." kurogane sighed.

"as long as were still here, why don't you play with us as well, kurogane-san?" minako asked.

"great… now you want me to joining in the game, sorry, but I'll pass on this one." Kurogane said.

"ohh… I guess you're no fun when you wanted to play with us unless you're going to lose anyway~" minako said tauntly as an anger mark popped on kurogane's forehead because he can't go back down without a fight as he turned his face into serious and said "let's just bring it."

"ok, we're set!" minako happily said and usagi sweatdropped.

The three people sitting on the racing game as they ready to play the game.

"since you talk me into this minako-chan, I won't go easy on you." kurogane said.

"ooh, playing tough, aren't you. Well, I won't go easy on you as well, kurogane-san!" minako smiled.

"As the game starts, minako has smoothly got in her game as she whispered "so, what do you think of my wonderful steering?" until, minako, usagi and kurogane saw the young woman who won't play the game as she just sit and watching the two players has some driving skills

"um, the race has already started…" usagi said.

"I know, you see… I have to give those two a handicap…"

"a handicap! ? how dare he say that to me, aino minako, who will conquer the F1 world! ?" minako was angry in her thought that the young woman said to give the two a handicap.

'a handicap? I don't know what is she planning now, but I had a feeling that she'll going to get serious, at any minute.' Kurogane said himself.

"looks like it's about time now…" Until now, the young woman started to get serious as she stepped the acceleration pad so hard that her race car has gone to it's top speed and passed throught both players as minako was shocked that she was overtaking by the young woman as her speed is keep on rising.

Minako was surprised that she couldn't believe that the young woman was getting serious from the start and he's in the lead so far.

"no way… how exactly can he possibly go that fast! ?" minako shocked as usagi was surprised as well.

" 'what speed she has…! This must be what she was doing it from the start and now she in the lead! She's really good, but I'm about it get serious as well!'" kurogane said he stepped on the acceleration paddle to increasing his speed as well as he passed through minako and she was shocked again that this time it was kurogane who gotten in front of her and went ahead.

"whoa! Amazing!" usagi surprised.

"it's not over yet." The young woman said as her speed is still keep on rising as it still going it very fast.

"not bad, but I'm getting serious as well." Kurogane said as his race car is still catching up with the fastest car as his speed is increasing as well.

""kyaaah! I'm one lap behind! ?" minako shouted as her car was flipped out and it was game over for her as she was slumping in defeat "complete defeat…"

when the game ended, kurogane's serious face turned back to normal and happy again, he knows that if he wins or not, at least he was having fun in an arcade game.

"that's not true. You did very well and as for the young shonen, you did very well that you able to catching me up."

"well, I figured that you give us a handicap from the start, but, when the time was right, you accelerated it at its top speed in order to catch us up, so I did the same, although you're better than me even though it was my first time, and also, it as if like I'm facing a professional racer on an F1 race." Kurogane said.

"that's true, but… who knows. I guess cute girls who have a good sense of gaming."

"yeah." kurogane nodded.

"r-really? Well… a lot of people say to me…" minako said.

"sure you are…" kurogane narrowed his eyes to minako.

"sorry to keep you waiting, haruka…" they heard a gentle voice as they looked at the young girl wearing a female school uniform just like the young man's male uniform with long aquamarine hair with aquamarine eyes, and caring a violin case.

Usagi and minako we're strucked again by the beauty of the aquamarine haired girl as kurogane facepalmed again at those two blushed in red again as he said to himself 'yare, yare. but you know, those two women who came here are really pretty and I can't argue with that.'

"well, see you later." The woman revealed as haruka as what the aquamarine haired girl said as they leave the game center.

"h-hai." Minako said.

"you with the odango head… we should race together next time, and the young shonen as well." Haruka said.

"hai." Usagi replied.

"sure." kurogane nodded.

""you sure got to know them well." The aquamarine haired girl said.

"what? Are you jealous?" haruka said.

"maybe."

"they still seem to be childish, but they're cute, including that young shonen is cute but a little fiesty." Haruka said.

"those two are beautiful." Usagi said.

"so the name of the man is haruka-san, huh…" minako said.

"come to think of it, I've been seeing those two came here a lot." Motoki said.

"they did? That's rare." kurogane said.

"ah, motoki onii-san, you were here?" minako said.

"like I said, I work here." Motoki shot back.

"how dumb can you be when motoki-san was here all the time, minako-chan." kurogane said.

* * *

At the hino shrine… the girls including aiko and leon with his cat, gou, are at the living room having a study group as they wanted to ask the two on how did they become liveman in the first place.

"ne, aiko-san, how did kurogane-san and the two of you become liveman in the first place?" ami questioned first.

"well, how can we put this… let's say before you girls were born, kurogane is five, while I was seven and leon-kun was six…" the girls kept listening to aiko's stories as she continue.

"before we get to the main story… these twin brace that the three of us… they're not actually belong to us." aiko said as she and leon showed their twinbrace to the girls.

"twin brace?" rei said. "you mean those two braces you have in your wrist that you can transformed into a liveman?"

"yeah." leon said.

"What do you mean the twin brace is not yours?" makoto asked.

"these twin brace were acutally belong to the original liveman." Leon said.

"the original liveman?" ami asked.

"yeah, they were the first liveman who protect the earth from an evil army called 'the armed brain army volt'." aiko said.

"armed brain army volt?" the girls asked.

"yeah, they're the bad guys whose goal is to create the ideal world for superior geniuses and exterminate anyone who are 'inferior minds' ". Leon told them as the girls were shocked and speechless about the 'superior genius' part and wiping out humanity that has no knowledge.

"that's cruel… I can't believe those volt eliminating humans with no knowledge…" makoto said.

"yeah, they think they're high and very genius and trying to get away with it, but they're nothing more than just monsters." rei agreed.

"so, how did the original liveman fought volt?" ami asked.

"they keep fighting for the people, the earth and every living things that they cared for. They also told us that they and their former friends who are students of academia island." Aiko said.

"academia island?"

"it's an academy that is a school for scientists." Leon said.

"is it still there? Academia island?" rei asked.

"unfornutately… no… the academia was destroyed because of volt's attacks. Because three of their former friends felt that their talents were wasted and left the academia five years ago. " leon sadly said.

"where did they go?" ami asked.

"the three betrayed them and sell their souls to the devil, 'Volt'. In order for them to raise their smartness to their full potential." Aiko frowned.

"eeh!-? they joined volt!-?" the girls asked.

"yeah, but not before the three saw their former friends leaving on a spaceship, one of their former friends draws a gun and shoots at them, but two of their close friends taking the shot and were killed." Leon said.

The girls were horribly shocked on that incident that leon told them. They don't know if they can't take it much or continue to listen their story.

"that's… even more horrible, killing their own fellow classmates just for their own selfish gains..." Ami said.

"what happens next after their death?" rei asked.

"the three students and a professor from the academia helping the three working on a strong suit for space exploration it was already in progress from the night that their two closest friends were killed, who were also created by the two students." Leon said. "it was three years later after the suits were finally created. The academia launched a shuttle for space exploration."

"but… it was then… Volt appeared and invaded academia island and destroyed it and the shuttle as well. A lot of students and scientists were killed during Volt's invasion." Aiko sadly said as the girls were horribly shocked by how many people were killed at the academia.

"no way… are there any survivors?" makoto asked stuttered.

"only the three students and the professor were the only survivors left. Because it was their former friends were responsible for the invasion and they're on volt's side." Leon said.

"but what abouthose suits they created, were they finished it.?" ami asked.

"yeah, it was done and use the suits to become liveman to fight their former classmates and volt." Aiko said.

"I see, and those twin brace you wearing was the original liveman wearing it too, right?" makoto asked.

"yeah, but they were just three live before five of them." Leon said.

"five liveman? Then, who are the other two?" rei asked.

"the other two are the younger brothers from their two closest friends." Aiko said.

"I see… did the two know that their elder siblings were killed?" ami asked.

"yeah, the three told them what happened to their elder siblings, so the two joined the liveman and that's how the entire liveman team formed." Leon said.

"did the liveman manage to bring their former classmates back to their senses?" makoto asked.

"yeah, only one of them manage to bring him back to being human and left volt for good." aiko said.

"then… the other two… what happened to them." ami hesistatedly asked.

"the other two were killed in during of any events, including an another one, who is a human as well because he was forcedly to join volt, but later, he was killed as well." Leon sadly said.

"… I can't believe it… those volt are even more crueler than before…!" rei angrily said.

"I know." Aiko said. "but it doesn't stop there, yet."

"the leader of volt… who was also a human." leon sternly said.

"eeh!-?" the girls shocked. "he's a human!-?"

"yeah, his name was Daikyōju Bias, the volt worship him as a god but his true motives is 'the giga brain wave'." Leon said serious.

"giga brain wave?" ami asked.

"it's a mind control pattern thought based energy that acquired twelve mind with an IQ of 1,000 each." Aiko said.

"an IQ of 1,000!-?" ami shocked. "is that even possible for a person who has an IQ of 1000!-?

"possibly, yeah, he trick the followers under him to be educated in order to achieve the ideal IQ." Leon said. "then, he extract the achievers' brains and places them in the Brain Room to set up the Giga Brain Wave."

"that's horrible! Using peoples brains to make him a super genius… that's a new low that he ever made!" rei said.

"yeah, those brains belong to the people who deserves to have an IQ of 1,000!" ami agreed in anger.

"I know, because one of the liveman's former classmate who reached his smartness to an IQ of 1,000 which is the twelfth and final brain for the giga brain wave." Leon said. "he used it to spread the entire earth to make all the people under control to worship him. And also turning bias into a child."

"a child!-? you mean like… eternal life!-?" rei asked.

"yeah." aiko said. "he wanted to cheat death because of the effects from the giga brain wave."

"did you two manage to break free from being controlled?" makoto asked.

"no, it's too powerful for the three of us to break free because the volt's base was resided in space." Aiko said.

"space? That makes sense." Rei said.

"but luckily the liveman manage to destroy the giga brain wave inside the base because the original red falcon was captured before the giga brain wave plan begins and break everyone free from being controlled." Leon said.

"what happened next?" ami asked.

"after the giga brain wave destroyed, their former classmates's spirit rallied with the ghosts of Bias' previous victims to take their revenge, causing Bias to revert to his true aged self." Leon explained.

"his true aged self… you mean he was really an old man from the start!-?" makoto asked.

"yes, that's what the original liveman told us." leon said. "bias died inside the volt's base exploded along with his trusty loyal henchman. And thus, volt is completely no more and the liveman saved the earth…"

"but after all the attacks that volt causing it, there's no way it can change the past, but all of us have to do something in the present and in the future." Aiko said. "that's the reason why the liveman give their twin brace to the three of us and continue to live."

"yeah, the original liveman are our senpai and we respect them because they were devoted to protect people and earth as well." Leon half-smiled.

The girls were touched and awed after the two explained to them how they become the new liveman and knowing continue to live is the important thing, including protecting innocent lives and everything around them.

"Wait a minute, what about the other two liveman, since the five of them finally save the earth, where are they now?" rei asked.

"if you mean the two younger brothers, they returned back to their normal lives and continue on to their own dream but I had a feeling that they also giving their twin brace to the other two people who might wanted to become the next liveman just like the three of us." Leon said.

"by the way where is kurogane-san? Makoto asked.

"now that you mentioned it, he was supposed to be here right now, but he's still not here yet." Aiko said.

"not to mention usagi and minako-chan aren't here yet as well." Rei said.

"I'm gonna contact him through the brace." Aiko said as she used her twin brace the bigger brace on her left arm to call her little brother.

* * *

Back at kurogane… the three (which kurogane forcing) followed haruka and michiru at a café restaurant while hiding behind the sign until his twin brace beeps that it was a call from his sister, aiko. Kurogane had to find someplace to talk to her privately.

'kurogane, where are you? We were waiting for you at rei-chan's house for twenty minutes' aiko said.

"gomen, nee-chan, we were on our way there until we got side tracked." Kurogane said.

'why? What's wrong?' aiko asked.

"apparently, those two going gaga over those two people we met at the game center. Those names are haruka-san and michiru-san. We're at a café restaurant because of those two blond bakas follow them, so I forced myself to follow them." Kurogane said.

'now that makes sense.' Aiko said.

"I don't know how long were gonna be there so… I just have to keep an eye on them." Kurogane said.

'alright, but be careful.' Aiko said.

"don't worry, I'll let you know when something goes wrong, talk to you later, nee-chan." kurogane said as the communication ends.

"did you get that?" leon asked.

"yeah." aiko and the girls nodded.

"this is gonna be troublesome." Ami said.

"yeah." aiko agreed.

* * *

Back at the café restaurant… haruka and michiru are discussing about something important.

"I can feel it… the sea is about to be stormy again… we have to be really careful in this town." Michiru said.

"you're right." Haruka said as she sip his coffee.

Meanwhile, minako with usagi and (kurogane who after got a call from his elder sister) spying on the couple from behind the entrance as usagi whispered "minako-chan, I think those two are lovers…"

"I made up my mind." Minako whispered.

"eh?"

"he's the one! He's the ideal man I've been looking for!" minako said as usagi yelled surprise in silent but kurogane had to cover usagi's mouth so it won't make a loud noise with his hand as he said "shh. Not so loud, usagi-chan. And also, why do you think that haruka-san is the ideal man for you?"

"w-wait a minute, minako-chan! He has already have a girlfriend see! ?" usagi said.

"but you didn't ask the two on that, didn't you?" minako shot back at usagi.

"well, no." usagi said.

Minako, then, drink some water and pumped up as she said " I, minako, will have my heart burn with romance!"

"miss, please return to your seat…" the waitress told minako.

Minutes later at down the street… the three are at the corner of the street as they keep spying on the couple.

"they are really lovers after all…" usagi said.

"could be possible." Kurogane said.

"usagi-chan, kurogane-san, you don't have to come with me anymore. I'll take care of the rest , myself." Minako said.

"eeh? No way! I'm also curious about that handsome guy, too!" usagi whined as minako said "usagi-chan, you have mamoru-san already!"

Usagi was shot back by what minako said as she already have mamoru, feeling guilty as the background words said 'that's true, but…'

"Minako-chan has a good point, usagi. And also, why don't the two of you just about forget them for now and focus on your study at rei's house for the entrance exams, remember?" kurogane reminded to them about their study group at rei's house. but they ignored what he said as the couple departed and the young woman went inside of a garage shop named 'kameda motors'.

"see? They separated already! They weren't lovers after all!" minako said as the three went into the front of the garage shop as they look closely without being spotted.

"kameda-san." Haruka greeted the mechanic as he heard haruka's voice.

"yo. You here again?" the mechanic kameda said.

"sorry."

"can't you wait here for a while? I'm almost finished here." Kameda said.

"hai."

* * *

Meanwhile at the underground lab… the mysterious professor was once again working on one of his Daimons after his two previous daimons were defeated by the arrival of liveman and sailor moon.

""Kaorinite-kun." the scientist spoke.

"Yes?" Kaorinite asked as she stepped forward.

"did you find it? A human chosen with a pure heart." he asked, as he poured the Daimon Embryo into the beaker with the red fluid. He had been slightly vexed as of late with the three liveman and the sailor senshi making their unscheduled appearances. What made it worse was that none of the pure hearts they had located so far revealed to contain a talisman in them.

"Of course. I have located a new target." Kaolinite said, as the Daimon Embryo gained strength, before turning into a Daimon seed, which broke the beaker in the process.

"good, good girl… now, go, daimon egg, take a pure heart and bring it to me!" the professor said.

"Excellent," Kaolinite smiled. "Nothing less than they deserve for meddling in our plans."

"Yes," the Professor grinned as the seed hovered to the ceiling before going into an open tube and launching to the surface. "No mercy," the Professor laughed as Kaolinite vanished to follow the seed.

* * *

back at the kameda motors… the mechanic kameda is about to finish fixing the car's engine until they didn't noticed that the daimon egg has already appeared and laying at the steering wheel as it waiting to be hatching.

"now, you two go ahead and hurry to rei-chan's place!" minako told them.

"not without you minako-chan, besides we're not gonna leave you here alone and trying to flirting with haruka-san you know, and also you'll get flunked at the exams if you don't study very well. Also nee-chan and the others are still waiting for us to get to rei-san's house." kurogane said.

"no way! I was still curious about the handsome man, too!" usagi said.

"not this again." kurogane facepalmed.

Haruka was standing at the entrance as she already noticed minako's skirt because she has a good eyesight as she said "koneko-chan, shonen, how long are you going to hide there?" minako was busted as she and the other two appeared as minako said "ara, did you know we were hiding?"

"it's quite the obvious that he knows that we're here the whole time hiding, baka." Kurogane said. "actually, i'm like a babysitter babysitting those two bakas."

"tenou haruka, tenth grade." Haruka introduce himself/herself to them as they were a little surprise that she was a freshman. "you wanted to know, right? About me…"

"those two who are desperately wanted to know about you… well… that includes me as well." Kurogane sheeply said.

"hai!" the girls replied.

"that's right!" minako said.

"right!" usagi said.

"the other thing that you have been wanting to know…" haruka said.

"I do." kurogane asked. "well, you said you're a tenth grade student from high school, right?"

"yeah." haruka said.

"the way you wear that uniform, it as if like I was seeing a college student that goes to a university wearing like that." kurogane said.

"well, that may be true, but since it's high school, this is I was wearing it right now." Haruka said.

"I see, that makes sense." kurogane nodded.

"oh! How about me! That person who were with you until a few minutes ago… how is she related to you?" minako asked.

"you just had to bring that up, didn't you? Even though it was none of my business." Kurogane narrowed his eyes to minako.

"what kind of relationship do you have?" minako asked.

"… do you have?" usagi followed.

"now stop that, you two." kurogane said but they ignored him as minako continue to asked "she's not your lover… right?"

"right?" usagi followed.

"lovers? Michiru and me?" haruka asked.

"michiru… so you two are very close enough not to use honorifics?" minako said.

"… not use them?" usagi followed.

"oi, oi." kurogane said.

"it's ok, you see… you could say that we're closer than that…" haruka said as usagi and minako fell on the floor and completely heartbroken as kurogane sweatdropped and said 'yare, yare, those two really taking it seriously and of course usagi has mamoru already.'

Haruka walked in front of the broken hearted minako as he said "don't give up… you two still have a chance…"

"hai…" minako replied she still got her chances.

"no, don't be fooled." They heared the aquamarine haired girl's voice as she came by to see them.

"michiru." Haruka said.

"you must be michiru-san, right?" kurogane said.

"yes." Michiru replied.

"this person always saying like that when cute girls are spotted." The girl michiru said.

"really?" kurogane surprised a bit.

"isn't that a little much to say?" haruka said.

"ara, is it alright to say that to me? I'll just take what you brought for you and going home." michiru said.

"Oi, oi…" haruka chuckled.

Minako was intimidated as she asking michiru about her relationship with haruka.

"question! Are you haruka-san's lover?" minako asked.

"please answer yes or no!" usagi said.

"not again…" kurogane facepalmed again.

"no." michiru replied as usagi and minako still have a chance to their love.

"alright! This romance is mine!" minako said.

"it's mine!" usagi said.

"usagi-chan! You have mamoru-san already, you know!" minako shouted at usagi.

"today, minako-chan is snappier than usual… she's acting like rei-chan." usagi sweatdropped.

* * *

Meanwhile at rei's house… rei was sneezed that she was mentioned illed by usagi as the girls study for their entrance exams with aiko and leon are still there waiting for them.

"achoo!" rei sneezed. "oh no… I wonder if it's pollen…" as she grabs a napkin to wipe her nose.

"are you ok, rei-chan?" aiko asked.

"you have to be careful in this season." Ami said.

"I wonder if someone talking about you, rei-chan? when you sneezed just now." leon said.

"it's just superstition, leon-san. There's nothing that someone ever talking to rei-chan like that." ami said.

"ooook." Leon said. 'but, if someone talking about rei-chan after she was sneezed, I wonder who it was?'

"in any case, usagi-chan and minako-chan are sure late… I wonder those two are doing…" makoto asked.

"I worried if that it's BOTH of them… I wonder if something happened…" ami said.

"in any case, knowing those two… don't you think they found a cute guy and followed him, but kurogane-san is still with them." rei asked.

"yeah… but even if they found a cute…" ami said until they sweatdropped knowing that they were right about usagi and minako found a cute guy.

"well, if they with a cute guy or… those two sure know how to deal with it." Makoto sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, kurogane is still with them and still keep an eye on them." Aiko said.

"oh yeah."

* * *

Back at the kameda motors… the gang are outside the garage shop waiting until kameda finished fixing the car.

"kameda-san over there is trying to become a mechanic…who can tune up cars to international racing standards, that's why I like coming here… I think I can see a racing circuit beyond here, swaying in the a haze from a mirage. The wind that blows across a circuit carries a wonderful scent…" haruka said.

"um…haruka-san, are you…?" minako asked.

"haruka's dream is to become a top race car driver." Michiru said.

"a top race car driver?" kurogane said.

"no… that's not true. It's not a dream… it WAS a dream." Haruka said.

"it WAS a dream?" minako asked.

"then, what is your dream now, haruka-san?" usagi asked.

"to do something that I only can do. And to do that, I will make any sacrifice, no matter what I lose… I won't regret it." Haruka said that it the girls were touched from what haruka said.

'being a hardworker, huh...' kurogane said himself.

"he's is really awesome…" minako said.

"un. He loses to mamo-chan, but still…" usagi said.

"alright. I think that's about it." Kameda done fixing the car as he touch the steering wheel, but suddenly… the entire car was engulfed in a red light that filled the entire garage as they saw what happened.

"what the hell is that! ?" minako asked.

"it must be an another daimon that's about to be appeared!" kurogane whispered to usagi and minako.

"you know… you're right! It could be an another daimon!" usagi whispered and agreed.

"Kameda-san!" Haruka shouted, nearly running toward him, if it weren't for Michiru catching her arm, holding her back, while Michiru shook her head. Haruka gritted her teeth, before saying, "I know," as they witnessed what was happening. The faint outline of the car could be seen shifting and changing into a humanoid form. As the light died, the Daimon could be seen.

It had pink skin and was wearing a one piece which was modeled after a car. Tires were pointing from her shoulders and thighs. She also was wearing a helmet and a yellow scarf along with fingerless gloves.

"steeringoo!" the daimon shouted.

"w-what the hell! ?" kameda shocked.

"I'll take the pure heart that rides your dreams! JACK UP!" She hurled the car jacks at Kameda. They hit the ground in a rectangular formation. They then stretched like rubber and snatched Kameda by his arms and legs, hoisting him into the air. Smirking, Steeringoo lay down on her back and used her wheels to move underneath the terrified mechanic.

"hey! Stop it!" Usagi and minako, then, trying to stop the daimon and saving kameda, but minako stepped on the motor oil can as she slipping, then, usagi didn't stopped as she bumped into minako and they crashed over the empty gas canisters cutting off their view as kurogane checking on the girls. The daimon smirked as she lay under the mechanic, the glass over her chest rolled down like a window to reveal a black star. Steeringoo let out a cry as black energy shot from the star and into Kameda's chest.

"yamero! Uwaaaaaaah!" Kameda cried out in pain as he was hit.

Steeringoo finally stood up with Kameda's heart crystal safely in her hand. She smiled in satisfaction. "Good…" she smiled. "Now to return this to Kaorinite-sama to see if it is a talisman." The daimon, then, transform into a race car form as she left the garage with kameda's pure heart.

"usagi-chan! Minako-chan! Are you two alright! ? say something!" kurogane called them and usagi out of the canisters as she asked "what happened, kurogane-san! ?"

"the daimon got away with kameda-san's pure heart!" kurogane explained the situation.

"this is bad! We gotta get kameda-san's pure heart back!" usagi said.

"haruka-san!" minako then broke free from the canisters as she calling haruka's name but nowhere to be found. "he's gone…"

"minako-chan, this is no time for that! we've got to get the pure heart from that daimon back to kameda-san!" kurogane said.

"yeah, this is no time for that, minako-chan!" usagi agreed.

"i... I know that…" minako said.

"since that daimon is taking the form from the car that kameda-san just finished fixing it, we're gonna need a ride to catch that daimon. I'll better call nee-chan and leon and tell them what happened." Kurogane said as he use his other brace to call his sister and leon at the hino shrine.

* * *

Back at the hino shrine… a loud beep coming from their twin brace as they answer the call.

"what is it, kurogane?" aiko asked.

"nee-chan! an another daimon has appeared and it took off with the pure heart crystal that belongs to the mechanic kameda-san! Tell leon and get here as ASAP and bring our rides if were gonna chase it!" kurogane said.

"alright, we're on our way!" aiko said as the communication ends.

"what is it?" makoto asked.

"kurogane said that a daimon appeared and took off the pure heart that belongs to a mechanic." Aiko said.

"daimon!-?" the girls surprised.

"we'll handle this, girls, leon-kun, let's go!" aiko said.

"right!" leon nodded as they left the hino house and transformed into liveman but they gonna need a ride if they gonna chase the daimon.

"I know, we'll need the live cougar and our moto machines!" yellow lion said as he contact someone at the gran tortoise base for their machine. "colon, launch the live cougar, moto falcon and moto dolphin!"

At the gran tortoise base, the female android, colon, heard the call from the liveman as she launching their personal bikes and the live cougar through auto control.

"the machines are on the way-colon!" colon said.

Minutes later… their vehicles arrive with auto control as yellow lion drives the live cougar while blue dolphin riding her moto dolphin with the moto falcon still in auto control as they ride off with their machines to kurogane to catch the daimon.

* * *

Back at the kameda motors…

"I told them that they're on the way here with our rides. Usagi-chan, we better henshin!" kurogane said.

"right!" usagi nodded.

"Moon cosmic power! Make up!"

"Venus star power! Make up!"

"Red Falcon!"

The girls transformed into their sailor senshi form and kurogane transformed into red falcon much to his surprise that he saw minako was actually sailor venus, an another sailor senshi.

"minako-chan!-? you're sailor venus!-?" red falcon surprised.

"ara? You didn't know I was a sailor senshi, Red Falcon?" sailor venus said.

"of course I didn't know until now!" red falcon said. "anyway we gotta go outside and wait for nee-chan for our rides."

they went outside the garage and heard a sound coming from the left and saw yellow lion riding a 4x4 jeep with three color linings that matches the livemans' colors and the sign on the bottom of the door that it showed 'live cougar' and blue dolphin riding her personal motorcycle that it has a blue dolphin design and a red motorcycle that has a red falcon design arrived in time to meet up with them.

"whoa! That's some sweet rides!" sailor venus said.

"thanks. That jeep is the live cougar and our moto machines, the moto dolphin and my moto falcon." Red falcon said.

"sorry to keep you waiting." Blue dolphin said.

"no, you're just in time. Now, let's go beat that daimon and bring the pure heart crystal back to kameda-san!" red falcon said as he rides his moto falcon while sailor venus was on the passenger seat of the live cougar since yellow lion is driving.

"sailor moon, you can ride with me on my moto dolphin!" blue dolphin said.

"hai!" sailor moon nodded as she ride with blue dolphin on her moto dolphin as they ride off to catch the daimon.

* * *

Meanwhile… the daimon was about to heading for a home stretch to kaorinite's place until she saw something on her side mirror and saw… haruka riding a motorcycle with michiru holding her as she said "let's go michiru!"

"right!" michiru said as haruka's motorcycle went riding on the wall and flying off the wall as they jumped off the motorcycle, disappeared and hit the daimon in a collision and crashed as the daimon transformed back to it's humanoid form.

"that was too dangerous, it's a good thing that I'm wearing a helmet." The daimon said.

Just then, sailor moon, sailor venus and the liveman arrived with the livemans' personal machines as sailor moon said "we finally caught up to you!"

"the pure heart of a man chasing his dream!" sailor venus said.

"we won't let villains take it away! For love and justice, the pretty sailor senshi, sailor moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" sailor moon said as she finished her pose.

"Red Falcon!"

"Yellow Lion!"

"Blue Dolphin!"

"Choujuu sentai… Liveman!"

"I will not let any more of traffic obstacles blocking my driving" the daimon shouted as her body has covered with spikes as she prepared to attack the scared senshis.

"Lion bazooka!" yellow lion shouted as he fired his personal weapon on the daimon to stop the track causing sparks and taking damage.

"Dolphin Arrow!" Blue dolphin fired three shots of blue energy arrows and causing more damage to the daimon.

"Falcon saber!" it's red falcon's turn as he strike the daimon several times following with a roundhouse kick.

Before the liveman attacks the daimon again, a wind just picked up as petals of a rose flew by them as they look at front behind the daimon and the senshi looked at front as well, they saw the same two sailor senshis from yesterday at the abandoned house. Red falcon was still angry from before that he could never forget those two that they only cared about is the sake of their mission.

"Guided by a new era… sailor Uranus… acts with elegance!"

"also guided by a new era… sailor Neptune… acts with grace!"

"we have a reason to seek the talismans." Sailor Uranus said.

"we won't let you have the heart's crytal!" sailor Neptune said.

"so they finally appeared from the shadows and yet, they still only care about is their own damn mission." Red falcon said to himself.

"the mysterious senshi…" sailor venus said.

"were sailor senshis! ?" sailor moon shocked as they know that the two mysterious senshis from yesterday are also the sailor senshis as well.

So there are other senshis besides sailor moon and sailor venus." Blue dolphin said.

"yeah." yellow lion agreed.

"are you trying to obstruct my course as as well! ?" the daimon shouted as she ready to attack the liveman and the two new senshis.

"world… shaking!" sailor Uranus made her first attack as she gathered some energy from her hand and slammed it on the floor that it creates a powerful yellow ball of energy as the ground shakes and went straight to the daimon and took a huge damage.

"deep… submerge!" sailor Neptune then, makes her attack as she unleashed a blue energy ball that represents a powerful tidal wave as it head straight to the daimon as well and took an another huge damage and she looked like she was drowned by the effect.

"what power from those two senshis!" blue dolphin surprised.

"yeah, no wonder they're so strong!" yellow lion said.

"even so, but that doesn't mean that they don't care that innonent people get hurt because of their own damn mission, searching those talismans." Red falcon frowned.

Red falcon then, got his chance to strike the daimon one last time as he jumps and his falcon saber glowing in red energy to use his hissatsu waza again.

"Falcon…. Break!" Red falcon shouted as his hissastsu waza hit the daimon with a powerful slash causing huge damage and sparks fly and kneeled down.

"sailor moon! We'll handle this!" red falcon said as sailor moon nodded.

"time for biomotion buster!"

The helmets of the liveman glowing into blinking then flashing as they summoned their finishing cannon.

The biomotion buster starting to charge while it's searching its target, when the target locks on and the cannon has done charging red falcon begun firing the trigger.

"biomotion buster!" the cannon fired in a multiple colors spiraling towards the daimon taking a huge damage and sparks flew as she met her demise. The liveman doing a victory pose like they doing a roll call pose as the daimon fell and exploded thus completely destroyed.

It turned back into a car as the daimon seed came off cracking open and the dark shadow appeared and disappeared for good.

"no… this is not the talisman either." Sailor Neptune said as sailor Uranus holding the pure heart crystal.

"looks like it that way… sailor moon." Sailor Uranus said as she toss the pure heart crystal at sailor moon as she catched it. "return that to its rightful owner." With that, they left the scene through the sunset.

'what the hell is going on? First sailor Uranus was such a cold person back then when we first saw her, then now she become a little concerned for some reason… I just don't get it…' Red falcon said to himself. "come on, let's take it back to kameda-san."

Sailor moon nodded as the sailor senshi and the liveman riding back to their vehicles thus returning the pure heart crystal to the mechanic, kameda.

* * *

After the battle… usagi, minako, kurogane including ami, makoto, rei, aiko and leon are at the crowns game center as minako sighed that she couldn't find the handsome man/woman haruka after the daimon's attack.

""and so, that's the last time we saw haruka-san…" minako said.

"in other words, you two DID ditching the study group to chase a cute guy?" rei was angry at the two girls as they sweatdropped.

"that's what they did rei-san, I did told them to but they just ignored me instead." Kurogane said.

"no wonder those two really ditching studying because of that." aiko agreed.

""that figures, and also dragging kurogane-san into this mess. " Makoto said.

"it's ok, mako-chan, I don't have any other choice now, am i." kurogane said. "plus we manage to bring the pure heart crystal back to kameda-san."

"dude's gotta point." Leon agreed.

""and also, we have to research about the new sailor senshis before we doing that." ami said.

"that's fine. Luna and artemis are doing their research now." Rei said.

The liveman became curious about finding out who are those two sailor senshis really are but they can wait for it, for now.

"I see… that's why I didn't see either of them." Makoto said.

"ara…" they heard a familiar voice and they saw haruka and michiru came inside the game center again.

"michiru-san! Haruka-san!" usagi said.

"nice to see you two again." Kurogane smiled.

"aren't you with haruka-san today?" minako asked.

"I am." Haruka said.

"where? Where is the cute guy? Where?" rei followed.

"where? Where is that guy that looked like my senpai just now?" makoto followed as well as leon sweatdropped.

"what's with mako-chan?" kurogane asked.

"that's her habit, dude. Whenever she sees a handsome guy, she said it out loud about how a guy's appearance that looked like from her senpai or her boyfriend before." Leon told him.

"no wonder mako-chan was acting like that." kurogane sweatdropped.

Aiko giggled. "well, every boy she saw always reminded her first crush or boyfriend."

"minako-chan, has your eyes ever being deceived? You looking right at HIM."kurogane said.

"he's right, haruka's right here." Michiru pointed the girls at haruka, but rei, makoto and minako looked over the far right as kurogane facepalmed as he said "minako-chan, rei-san, mako-chan, he's not on the far right, he's at front of you, michiru san pointed at her left side, and AT FRONT, Baka." the girls respond to kurogane's words and there he/or she is in front of them as minako shocked.

"a girl…" rei said.

"right?" makoto asked.

"and you three realized it just now." kurogane sweatdropped.

"I don't ever recall saying I was a guy…" haruka said.

"no way…" minako slumped in defeat now that they know that haruka is a girl.

"really, minako-chan's a little dumber than before." Kurogane chuckled.

"dude, is haruka really a girl?" leon asked.

"yep, from the start when we first met her here but of course I knew it from the beginning." Kurogane said.

Aiko giggled "well, it just someone mistook a guy which is really a girl also a girl who mistook for a guy and vice versa."

"got that right, nee-chan." kurogane nodded.

"we don't have time for all of this…" ami facepalmed.

"i thought of mamo-chan was better from the very beginning, yeah, i did!" usagi said.

"sure you did, usagi-chan." kurogane sarcastic said.

"I was!" usagi said as kurogane chuckled.

* * *

**That ends with chapter three, hope you like it.**

**And here the answer to your question from your reviews.**

** to CanadianRider: well maybe… maybe not about if the mechas of liveman will appeared.**

**there you go so Read and review! See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys here's the fourth chapter of this story!**

**like i said before i don't own those two except three OCs enjoy!**

Chapter 4: usagi's idol! The graceful genius michiru!

Today… usagi went to visit mamoru's apartment with cookies she brought.

"mamo-chan! It's usagi! I brought some delicious cookies!" usagi said as she looked at her cookies in the bag and it was usagi baked those cookies that became burned as she said. "and… i-i-if there is love… I'm sure one or two… or three or four… burnt ones won't get in the way! Ah ha ha ha!"

Usagi was waiting for mamoru opened the door but it seems he's not home, so, usagi opened the door that it was unlocked as she enter his apartment, mamoru wasn't at home as she look at the place and said "haa… such a mature atmospheric as always…" usagi, then, saw a book that it was on the table as she take a look at the front title that says 'future consideration of engineering' as her eyes made into question marks and said "well, mamo-chan is in college. He's at a high level."

then, usagi, accidentally dropped the cookies that it was still open onto the table as she panicked, then, she slumped as she said "I guess it doesn't fit to mamo-chan… these charred cookies…"

just then, mamoru came back to his apartment as he saw usagi crying on the floor as he talks to her.

"usako." Mamoru said.

"I am really good for nothing…" usagi sadly said.

"why are you saying all of a sudden?" mamoru said as he saw a cookie that shape of a rabbit with burnt that usagi made those, then, usagi crying out loud and said "waaah! I fail as mamo-chan's wife after all!"

"now, now, don't cry…" mamoru said as he ate the cookie, then, he felt sweaty as he finished eating it and usagi was touched that mamoru ate while sweating a bit coming from his face and swallowed it as he said "it's not bad to have something on the bitter side."

"mamo-chan…" usagi felt a relief.

"usako. You're fine the way you are now." Mamoru said as usagi hugged him that she's feeling better after what mamoru said.

* * *

Later at the juban park… the girls including kurogane, aiko and leon talked about how usagi gave the charred cookies to mamoru.

"and so, mamoru-san ate all the charred cookies?" rei asked as usagi nodded.

"poor mamoru-san." Makoto said.

"I hope he didn't get an upset stomach after that." minako said.

"what do you mean by that!-?" usagi angrily said.

"now, now, makoto, minako. Usagi-chan did bake those cookies from scratch and it was her first try, I'm sure she'll make her cookies look better the next time she'll work very hard for him." kurogane said.

"kurogane-san's right, you two said it too much." Ami said.

"ami-chan... kurogane-san..." Usagi was touched as she had someone on her side.

"if it was thoroughly cooked, there is a little chance that he'd get food poisoning from it." ami said that usagi was shocked what ami said, then, rei, laughed.

kurogane sweatdropped as he said "ami-chan, this time, you said it too much and that's not helping." Then, he shift his face at the laughing rei and said "and do you really had to laugh it out loud like that, rei-san?"

Usagi, then, was about to lose her cool that the girls were scared of when she's mad.

"uh oh! usagi-chan is…!" luna frightful said.

"she's gonna get mad!" artemis warned.

"gou, better cover your ears, cause it's gonna be a big one." leon said to his cat as gou covered his ears and the girls are cautious to be ready when usagi reached to her boiling point, until…

"today usa-chan is the good usa-chan!" usagi said as she didn't reach her boiling point and turned into happy-go-lucky. "ami-chan, I want you to teach me something."

"huh? She wasn't mad?" leon confused.

"I wonder why." Aiko asked.

"ne, ami-chan. "ami-chan, I want you to teach me something. " usagi makes a glittering eye while asking ami.

""n-nani?" ami stuttered asked.

"generic… no, genetic engineering!" usagi said.

"but that's a college degree course, usagi-chan." kurogane said.

"he's right, are you sure you're going to teach ami-chan about genetic engineering? I mean it IS a college degree course." Leon said.

"of course!" usagi said as she turned to makoto "Ne, Mako-chan, Can you teach me how to cook?"

"t-teaching cooking, you, usagi-chan?" makoto asked.

"genetic engineering?" rei sweatdropped.

"I decided that I wanted to be even a little bit closer to where my lovely mamo-chan's level right now!" usagi said as she ask to minako "minako-chan, you're good with English, right?"

"**why**?" minako asked in english.

Usagi, then, shifted to rei as she asked "rei-chan, would be how to wear a kimono. Right! That's perfect for my preparations to be a wife!"

"preparing to become a wife?" artemis frightfully said.

"what's wrong with usagi-chan preparing to become a wife, artemis?" leon confused.

"you might don't wanna know about this, leon-san." Luna sweatdropped as leon still confused.

"ah! Sorry! I forgot that I had something to do!" minako said as she grab artemis.

"Me too, I'm heading home right now." Makoto said.

"ah, minako-chan, mako-chan."

"see you tomorrow!" minako and makoto dashed off to go home as they left and usagi is in the slump.

"I had a feeling that they ditched her for sure." kurogane sweatdropped.

"um, usagi-chan, I think you'd be better off studying biology and engineering for our school before genetic engineering…" ami said as she was interrupted by rei as she said "it's alright, ami-chan. she's just been a whimsical as always."

"What do you mean by that, rei-chan!-?" usagi asked, then, rei stick her tongue out as she said "when I was teaching you how to wear a miko's kimono I told you many times and you NEVER got it! To be your sensei is something I never ever want to do at all, usagi!" as rei stick her tongue again and took ami home as they left.

"now that's harsh that rei-san said to her." kurogane said.

"rei-chan you meanie!" usagi shouted.

"usagi-chan, can you say all that?" luna asked. "when you learn cooking from mako-chan or get tutored with ami-chan. You'll be always quitting by three days. Everyone is sick of it already." Usagi flinched that she was quite hurt by what luna said. "really, at this rate mamoru-san will probably say that he doesn't want you to marry anymore. Hey, usagi, are you even listening?" usagi, then, starting to cry as she said "that's why wanted to do my best… but, luna… even luna…" then, usagi run off crying.

"ah, usagi-chan…! I guess she's really serious about this…" luna said.

"luna-chan, that part that you said to usagi-chan was really harsh, you know." Aiko said.

"and she was very sensitive as well." Leon said.

"I'll go after her." kurogane said as he went after usagi.

"me too." Aiko said as she follows her little brother.

* * *

Minutes later… usagi is still somewhere at the park, crying as she said "luna no baka…" just then, kurogane and aiko are able to catch up with usagi as he said "usagi, wait up."

"kurogane-san, aiko-san." Usagi said.

Just then, the two heard a soothing music from a violin as they saw who's in the concert stage, it was haruka sitting on the bench and michiru playing the violin on the stage as they headed to that stage.

* * *

At the stage… haruka and michiru are talking about the enemy hideout as they staying low without anyone find out.

"at least there's no doubt that there are strong powers concentrated in this city. And when that power grows especially strong… those mysterious evil beings… attacking humans!" haruka said.

"nothing will come worrying. What we are given is a very vague memory of our past life that came back to us. Our mission is to find the three talismans to call for the holy grail that is the source of an extreme amount of power and return it to the rightful owner as soon as possible." Michiru said while she playing her violin.

"so, who are the three owner of the pure hearts that hide the talismans? If only we know who they are…" haruka asked.

"but to extract those talismans means death to the rightful owners." Michiru said.

"there's no other choice. to meet the ultimate objective of saving the world a few sacrifices will be made. If that's the mission has given to us, we can only plunge onward." Haruka said.

"that's true, but… I can't forget about what the red falcon just said." Michiru reminded to haruka about during the fight against the neko daimon.

"yeah, it kinda got me angry on the part that he said 'sell our souls to the devil'." Haruka said.

"true… but are we that kind of people that we sell our souls to the devil? Did we really got ourselves on the wrong path?" michiru asked."

"well, we can't think about it for now, but to be honest… I don't know either…" haruka said.

Just then, usagi, kurogane and aiko arrived at the stage as they were amazed by michiru playing the violin with grace. Michuru noticed the three as she told to haruka that someone's here as haruka turn and saw usagi, kurogane and ako came by just now.

"I never thought that we see you here, haruka-san, michiru-san." Kurogane said.

"haaa… this is it! This is the ideal princess figure!" usagi said.

"you're that odango girl from before and kurogane right?" Haruka said.

"yeah." kurogane said.

"and who's with you?" haruka asked as she noticed aiko beside kurogane.

"oh yeah, I'm kurogane's onee-chan, aiko. Nice to meet you." Aiko introduce herself to haruka.

"onee-chan, huh… we'll nice to meet you." Haruka smiled.

"do you want something from us?" Michiru asked.

"um, I was just amazed that you could play a violin like that… like a princess, I mean it's very mature… I look up to people like that!" usagi said.

"yeah, we heard it at the park. the way you play with the violin, michiru-san, you have the beauty and grace of a violinist." Kurogane smiled.

"thank you." Michiru said as she, then, playing her violin in a different music that soothes usagi after she was angry to her friends.

"um…" usagi said.

"I'm just a little frustrated. I'll go on a little spin and cool my head off. Bye, odango-tama, kurogane and aiko." Haruka said as she ride her motorcycle and left.

""somehow I don't feel angry anymore but… they're not odangos!" usagi said.

"seem you have calmed down now, usagi-chan." kurogane said.

"she knows this isn't a problem that aimlessly running around and solve." Michiru said as usagi just sweatdropped.

"I guess that's a good point." Kurogane said as aiko nodded in agreed.

* * *

At the museum… usagi, kurogane, aiko and michiru are at the museum walking as they getting to know more about michiru.

"tsukino-san… right?" michiru asked.

"call me usagi, please." Usagi said.

"I see. Then, usagi-san"

"hai!"

"usagi-chan, no need to get jumpy, you know." aiko giggled.

"right, sorry. Michiru-san, are you going to become a violinist in the future?" usagi asked.

"I don't know…" michiru said as she frowned a bit. "I'm not sure why I was born, I can't get a hold of which road will I take… and I'm lost, so to say."

"heee… just like me. I'm lost too." Usagi said.

"I hope you know what you said, usagi-chan." aiko said.

"I see… michiru-san, I don't know how to say this but…" kurogane hesitated to say a bit. "if there's one thing that you can choose your own road in… because some people may have gifted talents who are very good at are also wondering which road they will choose… but I can say this... you must create or find your own road that will have an answer to not just yourself but for your own bright tomorrow or bright future as well…" kurogane remarkably said and they heard those kind of words that if they can find their own answer to themselves.

"I see… create or find my own road… thank you, kurogane-san." Michiru smiled.

"you're welcome." kurogane said.

"that was… amazing, kurogane-san." Usagi said.

"nah, it's nothing, really." Kurogane smiled.

"Just then, a young man who is a fan of michiru came as he greeted to her. "um, are you kaiou michiru-san, right? The one who painted this picture?" as the man pointed at the picture as usagi, kurogane and aiko looking at and it was a beautiful painting of a blue dolphin swimming in the ocean and her name was displayed on the side of the painting, usagi was surprised that michiru was the one who painted that picture.

"wow… that is an amazing painting." Kurogane awed.

"yeah, it was very beautiful." Aiko agreed.

"I'm a big fan of your art! I'm looking forward for the upcoming exhibition, too!" the young man said.

"thank you." Michiru said.

"she paints too? She's not like me at all! She's lost because she has too much talent! But, but… me too!" usagi said as she was holding michiru's violin case which she was thinking to try playing the violin too.

* * *

After they exit the museum, haruka came back after taking a ride of her motorcycle.

"I'm guessing you're feeling better after you take a ride with your bike, haruka-san." Kurogane said.

"yeah, I'm feeling better now. I thought about finding their HQ as well, but, of course, it's not that really easy." Haruka said but michiru had to keep a low profile without anyone found out about their undercover mission.

"huh? Did you say something?" kurogane asked.

"ah, it's nothing, guess I'm feeling better too much that if I see an HQ, I must've seen things, forget about what I said." haruka lied.

"oook…" kurogane said as he had thought of himself. 'an HQ? does she mean like a base? I wonder why haruka-san is searching for that base? And she mentioned 'their' I wonder if there's some connection between those daimons… but I wonder if haruka-san and michiru-san we're involved in this…? This mystery is getting deeper.'

Just then, they saw usagi playing michiru's violin in a not so pleasant music as the crowded people can't stand that kind of music that usagi playing it.

"oi, oi." haruka sweatdropped.

"what the hell are you doing, usagi-chan?" kurogane facepalmed.

* * *

At the crowns parlor… the five talked about usagi's life as usagi finished eating her 7th milkshake as she already eating all the other six of them, kurogane and aiko were surprised that usagi can eat a lot as kurogane said in his thought 'whoa, that's the seventh milkshake she ate, does usagi-chan ever noticed that eating too many milkshakes can cause her stomach hurt and not to mention brain freeze at the same time? But it looks like she didn't even felt a single twitch.

"this is the seventh milkshake she ate… does usagi-chan have a bottomless pit on her stomach?" aiko sweatsdropped.

"I see, that's why you wanted to play the violin." Michiru said.

"but it's no good, even if I wanted to mamo-chan to hear it, I can't get better." Usagi said.

"don't give up, usagi. You look wonderful when you trying. Girls are getting better that way." Michiru said.

"well, michiru-san has a point, a girl would not give up so easily from her first try. If you wanted to get better, you have to believe yourself, if you keep trying very hard, you'll be able to achieve it once you find the right path to your dream in the future." Kurogane said.

"michiru-san… kurogane-san…" usagi was touched by those words as michiru gave two tickets for the violin recital.

"what are those tickets, michiru-san?" aiko asked.

"it's for the violin recital and it's tonight. Usagi, please come with the person you cherish it." michiru said.

"hai!" usagi happily said.

"good for you, usagi-chan. Since I'm free for tonight, I'll come to the violin recital as well." kurogane said.

"me too. oh yeah, we should talk to leon-kun to come with us." aiko said.

"good idea, nee-chan." kurogane agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the underground laboratory… the professor created an another new daimon egg as it was completed the process.

"the time has come. Kaorinite-kun, how are your preparations coming?"

"I have a good idea already. Now, go, daimon egg. Go steal a pure heart." Kaorinite said as the damon egg flew off to as it searching it's host.

xXbreakXx

at the following night… usagi and mamoru were first to arrive early. Usagi is wearing a pink dress and mamoru wearing a white tuxedo as they talk about some stuff.

"a tuxedo without a mask is also wonderful! I'm so happy!" usagi said.

"but a violin concert that we want to go there, usako… aren't you trying a little too hard?" mamoru asked.

"that's rude! I may look like this, but I am a mirai(future) princess!" usagi said.

"usagi-chan! mamoru-san!" Usagi and mamoru heard a familiar voice as they turned and saw kurogane, aiko and leon arrived wearing formal clothes.

Kurogane wearing a black tuxedo with red ribbon and an handkerchief on his pocket vest.

Aiko, then, wearing a white and light blue dress with black heels and wearing earrings that look like dolphins.

Then, leon wears brown tuxedo with a light red tie on the tuxedo.

"ah, you guys are here!" usagi said.

"we wouldn't miss a thing you know." Leon said.

"I see you three wanted to see the performance as well." Mamoru said.

"yeah, well, I am free for tonight, I might as well coming here and watch with nee-chan and leon" kurogane said.

"usagi/-chan!" the three heard an another familiar voice as they turned and saw minako, makoto, rei and ami came and wearing their formal dresses along with luna and artemis.

"minna…"

"I see you girls came here as well." kurogane said.

"you're going to say this isn't like me, right?" usagi is still mad about earlier.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You were really serious about learning how to cook." Makoto apologized.

"I heard from luna that you guys are here, usagi-chan. including kurogane-san, aiko-chan and leon-san came here as well." Minako said.

"well, now you know that we're here with them." kurogane said.

"gomen, usagi-chan." Luna apologized as well.

"well, I'm glad that clears everything after what happened earlier." kurogane said.

"yeah." aiko nodded.

"well, leave everything to me. If you fall asleep during the performance, I'll pinch your butt and wake you up!" rei said.

"no need to use force, you know." leon sweatdropped.

"are you fine with your music lessons?" ami said as she brought the music note.

"ah… mou, ami-chan…" usagi sweatdropped.

"ami-san… do you really have to bring that?" kurogane sweatdropped.

* * *

Meanwhile at backstage… the violinist is about to finished preparing his tuxedo for the performance on stage. Until he didn't noticed that the daimon egg appeared and planted inside the violin as it waiting to transform into an another daimon.

* * *

At the concert hall… haruka and michiru are at the VIP seats at the top as they look down and saw usagi and the gang arrived taking their seats.

"ah, there he is. Heee… he's a pretty attractive guy." Haruka said as she look at mamoru.

"it's so nice to be young, especially those three." Michiru said.

"you sound like an old woman." Haruka said.

"ara, really?" michiru said and haruka nodded.

As the performance has started, the violinist playing his violin very calm and the female pianist playing her piano elegantly, they both played their instruments very well. Mamoru was sweating as he thinking that he might like the violinist playing the violin very well or he might thinking something else like if usagi playing the violin in the future, that would be a worry to him.

Usagi, then, going gaga to mamoru as her eyes got hearts in it and drooling a bit, but she was slapped from the back of her head by rei to snap her out as she said without shouting out loud "usagi! Look at the front! The front!"

"where were YOU looking at, rei-chan! ?" usagi whispered out loud.

"I was watching! I was looking in front of me!" rei said out loud.

"SHHH!" the audience told them to keep their voices down as they silenced and watch the performance.

"usagi-chan, don't get spacing yourself out, you know." kurogane whispered.

"right, gomen." Usagi said.

As the violin performance continues, nothing out of the ordinary happened… until… the violin starting to glow as it causing a screeching sound that causing their ears in pain.

"usako!"

"mamo-chan!"

"something's wrong with the violin!" kurogane cried.

"damn it, it hurts our ears!" leon cried.

Just now, the violin transformed into an another daimon that has the taken the form from the violin itself.

"OCTAVE!" the daimon declared an attack as she playing the violin strings and causing a soundwave that causing the audience to lose their consciousness, the girls, mamoru and the liveman which they weren't affected.

"aw great, a daimon just showed up!" kurogane grunted. "this time it's taken the form from the violinist's violin!"

The daimon then, got her chance as she fires the black beam of light from her stomach to get the unconscious violinist's pure heart crystal.

"shimata! The daimon took the violinist's pure heart crystal!" leon said.

"everyone! Outside, hurry!" mamoru said as they run outside the stage.

"usagi-chan!" luna said.

"what's wrong! ?" artemis asked.

"another daimon has appeared!" usagi said.

"usagi-chan! minako-chan! we gotta henshin right now!" kurogane said as the girls nodded before henshin.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"MAKE UP!" the girls transformed into their sailor senshi form as they ready to fight the daimon octave.

"LIVEMAN!" the three transformed into their liveman suits as they ready to fight the daimon as well.

As red falcon look at the girls and he and the other liveman surprised (again) that rei, ami and makoto are sailor senshi as well.

"Uso! You three are sailor senshi as well!-?" red falcon asked in shock.

"well, yeah! oh yeah, you saw us the first time we henshin right now." Sailor Jupiter said.

"yeah, falcon just saw minako-chan henshin as sailor venus too." Sailor moon said.

"well totally yeah. anyway, here comes the daimon!" red falcon said.

After the daimon causing havoc, she return to the laboratory with the pure heart crystal that she took it from the unconscious violinist only to be stopped by a voice "hold it right there!"

"how dare you wrecked my very important night! It's unforgivable!"

"maidens, love with all of your life"

"the pretty sailor senshi team will…"

"in the name of the moon… we will punish you!"

"Choujuu sentai… Liveman!"

The daimon octave attacked the sailor senshi and the liveman with a high frequency sound wave that it made them paralyzed.

""o-our bodies can't move!" sailor mars said as they fell in a semi-unconscious and the liveman manage to get back up after that attack as the daimon finished them off with her sound attack turned into a powerful laser beam as it hits the ground and heading towards the fallen sailor senshi and the liveman

The sailor senshi and the liveman were about to get annihilated by the attack until the red rose struck on the hand of the daimon causing her to stop and causing pain in the process.

"tuxedo kamen-sama!"

"a serenade fits a beautiful moonlight. Noise that is painful to listen shall all disappear immediately!" tuxedo kamen said.

The daimon turned her attacks to tuxedo kamen with the sound attack but he easily avoided it as sailor Jupiter uses her sparkling wide pressure attack and yellow lion using his lion bazooka on the daimon but the daimon avoided those attacks so easily as their attack hits the front door and was completely destroyed. Sailor Jupiter was shocked that the daimon easily evade her move.

"damn it, she dodged it!" yellow lion cried!

"be careful! There are still a lot of people in the concert hall!" sailor mercury told them as they know that there still people inside the building.

"she's right, this daimon is a tricky one!" red falcon said.

The daimon then, taunting the sailor senshi and the liveman to attack her.

"that is so cowardly move!" sailor venus said.

"mou! It has a twisted personality!" sailor moon was angry.

"ano yarou… this damn daimon trying to make a fool out of all of us!" red falcon gritted.

The daimon octave used her sound wave attack again to strike at the senshi and the liveman but they scattered and easily avoided it.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" an familiar attack appeared and hit the daimon head on as the liveman and sailor moon recognized that move.

"it's those two!" sailor moon said.

"guided by a new era, sailor Uranus acts with elegance!"

"The same, sailor Neptune!"

"Uranus and Neptune? What in the world are you two…?" tuxedo kamen asked.

"whoa. I ask you not to do any unnecessary probing." Sailor Uranus said.

"our objective is to find the talismans. Other than that, we have nothing to do with each other." Sailor Neptune said.

"nothing to do with each other! ?" sailor mars infuriated.

"hmph! I thought you were our allies, but it seems you two are pretty hardheaded!" sailor Jupiter said.

"I agree on that." red falcon agreed.

The daimon got back up slowly after got hit from sailor neptune's deep submerge attack as sailor moon and the liveman noticed the daimon uses her soundwave attack on sailor Neptune but sailor moon jumped in to save sailor Neptune from being hit by the attack.

"thank you." Sailor Neptune thanked sailor moon even though she doesn't need to be saved but she had to anyway.

"you're welcome…" sailor moon said.

"damn it! Now you've done it!" sailor Uranus was angry that the daimon was trying to hit her partner, sailor Neptune, but she was saved by sailor moon.

"world shaking!" sailor Uranus used her special move to hit the daimon dead on and taking a huge damage.

"triple live blaster!" the liveman fired their standard weapons all together in blue energy shots head on causing a huge damage as sparks flying in the process and causing the daimon to let go of the pure heart crystal.

"and this is for making us mad! Falcon Break!" red falcon said as his falcon saber glowing in red energy blade and strike the daimon down with a vertical slash so hard that causing the daimon another huge damage and more sparks flying.

"now's your chance, sailor moon!" tuxedo kamen said as sailor moon nodded.

Sailor moon readied her moon spiral rod to use her special move. "moon spiral… heart… attack!" sailor moon, then finished the daimon off with her attack as the daimon got back up and she'll facing her defeat as she get crushed by a huge pink heart as she yelled "lovely!" the daimon has defeated and turned back into the violin to normal, then, the daimon egg came off, cracking open and the dark shadow disappeared for good.

"well, she did the best part." Sailor Uranus said.

Sailor Neptune has the pure heart crystal in her hand as sailor Uranus examining the pure heart if there was a talisman in it.

"Uranus, how is it?" sailor Neptune asked.

"no, it's not a talisman. It looks like an another waste of time." Sailor Uranus disappointed that it was not a talisman appeared.

"Uranus! Neptune! Who in the world are you two? Sailor Jupiter asked.

"what are the talismans?" sailor mercury asked.

"that's what I wanted to know as well." Red falcon said as his voice turned serious. "why are you two searching those talismans so badly? Is this the only mission that you really cared about it other than protecting innocent lives?"

"what is your true motive?" yellow lion followed asked.

"if you really want to know about it, figure it out on your own." Sailor Uranus said as she wanted to throw the pure heart crystal but she was stopped by sailor Neptune and said "the heart of an artist that performs a graceful tune is very delicate. Take care in returning it." As they left and returning the pure heart to the violinist.

"mou! They don't have manners!" sailor mars angry.

"but… they seem to be good people…" sailor moon said.

Mamoru had in his thought that usagi knows that she can trust Uranus and Neptune and worried about what happens next when they meet again.

"well, since sailor moon said that they are good people… but I just can't tell what's on their mind it's confusing." Red Falcon said as he cancelled his henshin back into kurogane.

"yeah, me neither." Yellow lion agreed as they cancelled their henshin as well.

"figure it out on our own, it's not that easy to see who's the person that has a talisman." Aiko said.

"aiko-chan has a point there." Sailor mercury said.

* * *

After the battle with the daimon, the gang are on the corner street because they didn't finish watching the performance because of the incident.

"it's a shame… but we missed out on listening to the wonderful performance." Usagi said.

"yeah, I feel sorry for the people who were involved by the daimon's attack and we didn't finish hearing it." kurogane said.

"well, then, how about I treat you to a meal in its place?" mamoru said as usagi was very happy when it comes to food as she said "really! ? lucky!"

"usagi-chan." luna sweatdropped.

"what about those lessons of how to be a wife?" artemis asked.

"well, I'll start again tomorrow, ok?" usagi said.

"well, we haven't eat a while after what happened, so let's all eat together before calling it a night." Leon said.

"great idea." Aiko agreed.

"of course, you're going to treat us as well, right, mamoru-san?" rei said as she clinging to mamoru's arm and mamoru nodded.

"kurogane-san, you're going to treat us as well, you know." Makoto said as she clinging to kurogane's arm as he blushed a bit and asked "eh? me as well?"

"mamoru-san is not the only one who has money you know." Minako said as she clinging to leon.

"looks like they got us dude." leon sighed.

Kurogane sighed "alright, I'll treat you girls as well. looks like the two of us will have to split the bills, mamoru-san."

"yeah, I agree on that." mamoru said.

"ahh! Get away from mamo-chan!" usagi said as she saw rei clinging to mamoru as the girls suggested to go at a Chinese restaurant. As for kurogane, he had to treat the girls on mamoru's behalf to a Chinese restaurant as well, since it was not that bad or so he knows as he remembered usagi eating seven milkshakes earlier.

"when it comes to food, usagi-chan has on her mind." Kurogane said.

"yeah, not to mentioned she ate seven milkshakes earlier." Aiko said.

"no way! She did!-?" leon surprised asked.

"yeah, believe it or not, she has a bottomless pit in her stomach." Kurogane said.

"wooow… unbelievable." leon said.

Meanwhile, haruka and michiru are at the top of the bridge as they look at the gang going rowdy and where they should go to eat.

"how cute. Don't they?" Michiru said.

"I guess." Haruka said.

**Chapter 4 end.**

**Well that's the end of the fourth chapter, hope you like it. stay tuned for more chapters. Read and review! See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys! sorry for the waiting here's chapter 5 of this story **

**like i said i down's own those two except the three OC's so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: protect the pure heart! A three way battle!

Today, usagi and the liveman are at the park eating crepes while talking about their studies and their jeep the live cougar is at parking.

"we're studying at rei-chan's house again today." Usagi yawned. "it's tough having entrance exams."

"what are you talking about? Don't just stall around here, we should get going." Luna said. "otherwise, rei-chan and the others will get yelled at you again."

"but, studying in a wonderful day like this? I feel like I'm wasting my precious adolescence." Usagi said.

"usagi-chan, I know you're still young and your adolescence won't get wasted like this today. I know that exams can be hard, but once you and the girls are done studying and finishing your exams, you'll have your free time to do anything." Kurogane said.

"easy for you to say..." usagi said.

"I won't be responsible if you end up tears later." Luna sweatdropped.

"oh, I wish I could go on a date with mamo-chan…" usagi said.

"no offense usagi-chan, that wish is not gonna happen." leon said.

"study first then date with mamoru-san, usagi-chan." aiko said.

Until, they heard a motorcycle coming here and parked it. Usagi knows that it was mamoru riding it as she saw him.

"ah! My wish came true! Mamo-chan!" usagi said as she running to meet him.

"i stand corrected. that wish did come true." leon sweatdropped.

"oi! Usagi-chan! What about your studies! ?" luna said.

"yare, yare." kurogane sighed as aiko and leon follow her.

As usagi went to see mamoru, she saw that someone is with him as she stopped and asked "mamo-chan…?".

"who is that person?" usagi asked in her thought worriedly.

"yo, usako. Kurogane, aiko, leon." Mamoru greeted.

"yo, mamoru-san." kurogane greeted back.

"yo." Leon greeted.

"hi." Aiko greeted.

The other person took off her helmet and revealed a young girl with red ponytail hair and yellow ribbon and wearing the same school uniform as rei's and usagi recognized that person as she said "unazuki-chan?"

"hi, usagi-chan." Girl named unazuki said.

"you know her?" kurogane asked.

"yeah. but… why are you here, unazuki-chan?" usagi said.

"well… motoki onii-chan is a klutz. He said that he was going on a trip, but he forgot the tickets when he left at the house." Unazuki said.

"onii-chan? Ah, you're motoki-san's imouto, right?" kurogane said.

"hai. Onii-chan heard about you, kurogane-san. Nice to meet you." Unazuki said.

"I see. Likewise, nice to meet you." kurogane said. "oh yeah, this is my onee-chan, aiko and my friend, leon."

"hi/yo." Aiko and leon greeted to unazuki.

"nice to meet you both, anyway, I rushed out of the house to go after him." Unazuki explained it to usagi.

"that's when I passing by to their place." Mamoru said.

"and mamoru-san took me to the train station." Unazuki said.

"I see. Sometimes people forgot what to bring any stuff even important things because of their klutz. No wonder motoki-san was a klutz that he forgot to bring the tickets." Kurogane chuckled.

"yeah." unazuki giggled.

"I see. Mou, don't scare me like that!" usagi said as she sigh her relief.

"hm? What are you talking about?" mamoru asked.

"ah! It's nothing. Ha ha." Usagi said. "and by the way, mamo-chan, your riding suit is wonderful! You're really wonderful!"

"really? Mamoru said.

"yeah, you look really well proportioned, you looked good in anything." Usagi said.

* * *

At the crowns parlor… usagi and the liveman are at the crowns parlor where unazuki works as usagi listened to unazuki's talk about kissing since kurogane and leon doesn't wanted to get involved but they have to listen their story anyway.

"eeeh! ? a kiss with mamo-chan! ?" usagi shouted out loud as it caught the customers attention and unazuki was flustered by it.

"oi, usagi-chan! You don't have to say it out loud!" unazuki said while she was embarrassed. "well, what about you, usagi-chan, have you kiss with mamoru-san?"

"eh? Ah well…" usagi blushed.

"I see. After you were blushing so much… you haven't kissed yet." Unazuki said.

Usagi flinched that unazuki hit the nail as usagi said "um… well…"

"I'm guessing unazuki-chan hit the nail." Aiko said.

"of course. It would be bad for you to kiss now. Since you're still in junior high, usagi-chan. And you got entrance exams this year to the boot." Unazuki said as usagi got hit the nail from what she said.

"you really know usagi-chan very well, unazuki-chan." kurogane said.

"hai. I knew her when I met her in the past." Unazuku said.

"I see."

"y-yeah… I'm a poor little student with entrance exams." Usagi nervously sweat. "w-well, what about you, unazuki-chan? You're still in high school… you've kissed a boy right?"

Unazuki got hit the nail as she blushed and said "I can't say it out loud really but…" usagi lean closer as unazuki is about to say. "i… I do have a boyfriend that I love…" and usagi lean even closer to unazuki. "but I haven't kissed him yet." Unazuki said and usagi faceplanted on the table as she said "eeh? Nande? Nande? If you love him, why don't you kiss him?"

"because… I wanted to cherish my first kiss…" unazuki said.

"unazuki-chan has a point there, usagi-chan." aiko said.

"I see. any girl would wanted to wait for the right time for the person she loves because it can be very special and doesn't wanted her to make haste and wasted it. As unazuki-chan said, a first kiss for a girl wanted to cherished it, because it can be very special at the right place at the right time." kurogane said. "I may not know about love…yet, but it can also be protected." Kurogane hesitated a bit…?

"dude, you alright?" leon asked.

"ah, i'm alright, leon." kurogane said.

"kurogane-san's right, with someone I really love. At perfect time and place… until then, I want to save it… it isn't normal to think it that way?" unazuki said as usagi sweatdropped that unazuki said in passionate.

"I'd say that's normal, unazuki-chan, there's nothing wrong with it unless the person you love is agreed with you." aiko said.

"hai."

Just for a moment, usagi and the liveman saw haruka and michiru on the other table to their right side the whole time.

"haruka-san! Michiru-san!" usagi said.

"you were listening the whole time?" kurogane asked.

"yeah, it was cute, to be dreaming of kisses." Haruka said as she sip her tea.

"um… I don't wanted to be rude, but… are you sure you're not eavesdropping on us?" leon asked.

"ara, of course not. But I think it's romantic Do the both five of you know about the first kiss in world history?" michiru asked the three as usagi and unazuki doesn't know who were they and the liveman as well.

"no. but who are they?" Leon asked.

"dude!" kurogane said.

"what? I'm curious." Leon said.

"the first people to kiss in this world were adam and eve." Michiru said as the girls were awed that michiru said it was adam and eve.

"really? Woooow… no wonder those two were first created by kami-sama in the first place." Leon awed.

"dude…" kurogane sweatdropped.

"what? I'm just saying." Leon said as michiru giggled.

"there are many different kinds of kisses. The kiss on the back of the hand is of someone you look up to. A kiss of friendship on someone's forehead. A kiss on the palm of one's hand is wish for something." Haruka said.

"heee, haruka-san, you know a lot of stuff, don't you." Usagi said.

"in 15th century of Italy, it was said, that if a young couple kissed, they had to get married." Michiru said.

"wow… they were really strict." Unazuki said.

"and so sudden." Aiko said.

""A first kiss… you must cherish it." Michiru said as she turn to haruka as she look at her watch and knows that they had to go.

"see ya."

"yeah, bye." kurogane waved back at them as they leave the parlor.

"haruka-san and michiru-san are very mature." Usagi said.

"yeah." aiko agreed.

"oh yeah, usagi-chan. I have a lot of delicious cakes! You and your friends can come over at my place later and kurogane-san, aiko-san and leon-san, you're invited as well." Unazuki said.

"eeh! ? really! ? yay! I'll go, I'll go!" usagi happily said after unazuki said about cakes.

"she just change the subject so fast when it comes to cakes." leon sweatdropped.

"sure, we'll come to your place with usagi-chan and the others later." Kurogane said.

"thanks, well, I got to go back to work, I'll see you later." Unazuki said as she goes back to her work.

"sure! yay! Cake! Cake!" usagi said out loud as the couple on the next table staring at usagi's childish behavior as she was noticed by the couple and embarrassed. "I'm such a kid after all." she sighed.

"well, it can't be help that sometimes you act like you're still a kid even though you already grown up, usagi-chan." kurogane chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile at outside, haruka and michiru are at the streets talking some stuff from today.

"a first kiss, huh." Haruka said.

"they're just cute it's nice." Michiru said. "we don't have the luxury to be falling in love right now.

"it's dangerous." Haruka said.

"eh?"

"Honest girls like that are easily targeted by the daimon." Haruka seriously said as michiru knows that an another daimon will find the next target of the pure heart owner.

"yeah. the owner of the pure heart… we should be careful." Michiru said as they wait for the moment for the daimon to be appeared.

* * *

Meanwhile at the underground laboratory… the scientist is not pleased after their countless failure to get the pure heart because of the sailor senshi and the liveman defeating their daimons.

"kaorinite-kun." The professor said as he just finished making an another daimon egg.

"hai." Kaorinite respond.

"you have been piling up of failures… but I'm sure you found an another target?

"hai. A girl with a pure heart that dream of a first kiss." Kaorinite said,

"A kiss, huh? I haven't done a thing in years…" the scientist said as he started laugh maniacally as the daimon egg flies off to the next target.

* * *

Meanwhile at unazuki's house… unazuki has done cleaning her room as she look at her picture and said "my first kiss… with someone I love… am I putting too much through into this?" she sighed.

Suddenly, unazuki was unaware that the daimon egg has entered through the window and planted it in her vacuum cleaner that has an elephant shape and starting to glow and transformed into the daimon named osoji. Unazuki was in panic as she saw the damon appeared from behind as the daimon fires the black beam of light from the black star shape of her chest to unazuki as she cried in agony and took out her pure heart crystal and jumped out through the window headed back to her mistress kaorinite.

"this talisman is mine!" the daimon said.

"we won't let you have that!"

The daimon heard a voice from the other roof as she said "who's there! ?", then, the two figures appeared are sailor Uranus and sailor Neptune facing the daimon.

"guided by a new era, sailor Uranus… with elegance!"

"likewise… I'm sailor Neptune!"

"hmph! this is what I've taken! I won't let you have it! Osoji hurricane!" the daimon attack the two senshi but sailor Uranus intercept the attack with her world shaking attack and hit the daimon's hand forcing to drop it, as Uranus is about to grab the pure heart crystal, the daimon use her vacuum to blew her off along with the crystal as the three chasing the crystal, but it was dropped on an upcoming garbage truck as the three didn't noticed that the pure heart crystal was on the truck because it didn't dropped it closeby.

* * *

Meanwhile… usagi and the gang are at the front door of unazuki's house, but they unawared that unazuki's pure heart crystal was stolen from the daimon earlier as they wait on what happens next.

"unazuki-chan! I'm here with everyone!" usagi said as she ring the doorbell.

"really, I was wonder where you ran off to, keeping everyone waiting? Luna pouted.

"now, now, it's thanks to usagi-chan, we'll be eating cake in the end, right?" Minako said.

"aaah... I wanted to clean motoki-san's room again for him, ha ha." Makoto said.

"wait, you girls visit here before?" kurogane asked.

"yeah, we came here to unazuki-chan's place before we met you three." Rei said.

"I see… but isn't it a little private on motoki-san's room? I mean I don't wanted to saying rude but, touching someone's stuff on someone else's house is not a good thing." Kurogane said.

"don't worry, we get used to it." minako said.

"and besides, we can study anywhere." Ami said.

"ami-chan, are you planning to do a study group at unazuki-chan's place?" rei sweatdropped.

"eh? Is that a bad idea?" ami said as the gang keep on hearing usagi repeatedly pushing the doorbell and yelled at her. "usagi/-chan!"

"ah." Usagi was noticed because of the doorbell she keep on pushing. "that's weird, unazuki-chan hasn't come back from her work yet."

"maybe she got an extra hour work to do." leon said.

"possibly." Aiko agreed.

When usagi touch the door, it was opened and when they entered… they were shocked that they saw an unconscious unazuki on the floor as they check on her.

"shimata! It's unazuki-chan!" kurogane shouted.

"unazuki-chan!" usagi rushed to her friend. "unazuki-chan, what happened! ?"

"this is…! ?" minako said as she noticed that the pure heart crystal was gone.

"her pure heart has been taken away!" artemis said.

"then that means the daimon must've been here earlier!" aiko said.

"oh shit! This is bad!" leon cursed.

"if we don't find the daimon fast and return the pure heart, unazuki-chan will…" minako said.

"but where do we look?" usagi asked.

kurogane, then noticed the glass window that it was broke down and told the girls "girls, take a look at the window."

The girls looked at the window that it was broken and rei said "you're right! The window is broken, but how?"

"I'd say the daimon came from the inside at unazuki-chan's room before it happened and escaped through the window outside with unazuki-chan's pure heart crystal." kurogane said.

"he's right, but how did the daimon got inside of unazuki-chan's room?" makoto asked.

"I wish I knew… but right, now, we gotta put unazuki-chan to her bed right away!" kurogane said.

"right."

* * *

Meanwhile… the daimon is searching the pure heart crystal with her vacuum that acts like a detector through the streets until a sound of bleep has been confirmed where the location of the pure heart crystal as the daimon headed to the exact location.

* * *

Back at unazuki's room… the gang carrying unazuki to her bed as they trying to figure it out on how to look the daimon that took unazuki's pure heart crystal.

"Ami-chan, did you find anything?" makoto asked.

"it's within 10 kilometers, towards north… I'm sorry, I can't be anymore of specific." Ami said after looked at the map of her mini-computer.

"then, the daimon could be anywhere in the streets." Leon said.

"anyway, we got to split up and look for them." Rei said.

"I'm going help as well, we can't stay and do nothing while the daimon is on the loose and still has unazuki-chan's pure heart." Kurogane said.

"count us in!" leon said.

"me too" aiko said.

"thanks, guys, we can get an extra help from the three of you." Usagi said.

"everyone, you must keep in touch." Luna said.

"everyone, do you have your communicators?" artemis said.

"yeah."

Suddenly, unazuki woke up, but in a trance as leon noticed it at first but it's not her normal self and told them "minna! Unazuki-chan woke up, but she's not her normal self!"

"eeh! ?"

"kiss…" they heard unazuki's voice and said in a robotic voice.

"eh!-?"

"I want to kiss!" unazuki charged into makoto trying to kiss her but makoto trying to hold unazuki off as she said "w-wait a minute, what's wrong with her! ?"

"unazuki-chan! Pull yourself together!" ami said.

The girls and the liveman trying to restrained unazuki as usagi said "pull yourself together, unazuki-chan! You said that your first kiss is precious that you were waiting for someone you really love! And it would be at the best place at the best time, right! ? right, unazuki-chan!" she was really worried about her friend so much.

"I don't care who! I want to kiss!" unazuki said in her robotic voice-like.

"that is so NOT the normal unazuki-chan we know and really bad!" kurogane said.

"perhaps she became impure because of her pure heart was stolen!" ami said.

"that can be possible and the pure heart crystal can be considered as a soul! without it, she'll become a mindless doll!" kurogane agreed.

"is that how it works?" minako asked while sweatdropped.

"yeah, I'm sure it is and he's right about the soul part!" rei said as she prepare a paper seal and chanted "evil spitit, begone!" to throw at unazuki's lips as unazuki restrained again.

"nice, rei-chan!" aiko said.

"I'll stay here and look after unazuki-chan! You guys hurry and find her pure heart crystal!" rei told them as they went out and split up to find the daimon and return unazuki's pure heart crystal before it's too late.

* * *

At the streets, the girls split up and look for the daimon and the pure heart crystal. Minako and artemis gone to the left corner, while makoto gone to the right corner and usagi and kurogane are heading north while ami stayed in the middle trying to locate the daimon's whereabouts.

Leon and aiko are in the live cougar searching around the streets.

"but, how do we use a clue to look for it! ?" usagi asked, then ami replied to her communicator as she said "usagi-chan! kurogane-san! There's a daimon three kilometers away from you! Everyone, hurry and get over there!"

"got it, ami-chan!" usagi said until mamoru arrived with his motorcycle. "mamo-chan!"

"mamoru-san! Good timing!" kurogane said.

"usako! If you're in a hurry, get on!" mamoru said as usagi riding on mamoru's motorcycle and wearing an extra helmet for safety.

"kurogane!" kurogane heard voices and a familiar sound as he look on the right and saw the live cougar coming in.

"nice ride you got there." Mamoru commented since it was his first seeing the live cougar.

"thanks." Kurogane said. "leon! Nee-chan! over here! Mamoru-san, lead the way, we'll follow you!" when the live cougar pull over, kurogane rides the live cougar as they follow mamoru and usagi on his motorcycle with the live cougar.

* * *

Back at unazuki's room… rei was chanting some traditional exorcism magic to keep unazuki restrained.

"everyone! Please hurry and bring back unazuki-chan's pure heart! At this rate… unazuki-chan will die!" rei said as she was worried about unazuki's condition.

* * *

Back at the current destination… usagi, mamoru and the liveman are on their way to the destination area as ami said "usagi-chan! it's in that area!"

"got it, ami-chan!"

When they arrived at the destination point, usagi was surprised and yelled "EEH! ? IT'S IN HERE! ?" they're at a junkyard where broken cars leaving broken until they saw an explosion as they saw someone on the top, it was the daimon osoji who has the pure heart crystal with sailor Uranus and Neptune fighting the daimon.

"the daimon!" usagi said.

"and that must be unazuki-chan's pure heart crystal!" Luna said.

"not only that, look!" leon pointed.

"it's Uranus and Neptune!" mamoru said.

"usagi-chan! we better henshin!" kurogane said as usagi nodded as they begin to henshin.

"MOON… COSMIC POWER… MAKE UP!"

"LIVEMAN!" usagi transformed into sailor moon while kurogane, aiko and leon transformed into liveman as they rushed into the junkyard to fight the daimon and bring unazuki's pure heart crystal back quickly.

Inside the battle, Uranus and Neptune fight the daimon to get the pure heart crystal but the daimon can't get them loose as she gets irritated.

"you two are really pesky!" the daimon said.

"cooperate and give us the talisman!" sailor Uranus said.

"this is what I took! If you want it, you have to take it from me by force!" the daimon taunted.

"NO!/NOT ON OUR WATCH!" they heard voices came by "I won't let ANYONE have the pure heart crystal! A girl who dreams of a first kiss with a wonderful boy! I won't forgive you for stealing such a pure heart! For love and justice! The pretty sailor senshi, Sailor moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" it was sailor moon who arrived in time and the liveman as well.

"you're not gonna escape this time daimon! the liveman will defeat you!" red falcon said as they perform their roll call.

"RED FALCON!"

"YELLOW LION!"

"BLUE DOLPHIN!"

"CHOUJUU SENTAI… LIVEMAN!"

"tch. Another one! ? don't get in my way!" the daimon gets irritated more as she uses the cord on her back as a whip to hit sailor moon and the liveman but they manage to dodge it but she got blew off by the daimon's vacuum wind. Next, it's sailor Uranus and neptune's turn to attack the daimon with their dive kicks but the daimon dodged it and throws dust bags at them but the two senshi's dodged it. As sailor moon is about get a hard fall on the ground… until red falcon turned into a ball of light to catch sailor moon from falling as both sailor moon, red falcon and the liveman came down on the ground.

"you alright, sailor moon?" red falcon asked.

"yeah, thanks, falcon." Sailor moon said as red falcon nodded as they turned to the daimon who still has unazuki's pure heart.

Just then, the two senshis are going to attack the daimon in close range one more time, but the daimon keeps blew them off with her vacuum wind. Sailor moon is desperate to save her friend unazuki no matter what, just as red falcon saw her determination that she can't let friend die and red falcon and the liveman have feeling the same way, saving unazuki.

Just as the daimon is about to finish them off, a red rose came down and struck the daimon's hand dropping the pure heart crystal.

"a crystal of a pure heart is not to be fit someone with a soiled heart! Return the crystal now… and be buried along with scrap metal!" tuxedo kamen appeared in the nick of time as well.

"tuxedo kamen-sama!"

"good timing, Yoshi! Ikuzo!" red falcon said as the liveman's turn to attack the daimon with their personal weapons.

"Lion Bazooka!" yellow lion fired his yellow bazooka head on because the daimon didn't dodged it quick and taking a medium damage.

"Dolphin Arrow!" Blue dolphin fired three blue arrow shots causing damage and sparks coming out.

"Falcon Saber!" red falcon jumped first then strike the daimon with his saber three times and an additional jumping diagonal slash causing more damage and sparks came out forcing the daimon to let go of the pure heart crystal as he using his hissastsu waza as a final strike.

"Falcon Break!" red falcon strike down the daimon with his red energy blade in a vertical slash causing another huge damage and forcing to kneeled on the floor.

"now's your chance, sailor moon!" tuxedo kamen said as sailor moon nodded.

Before sailor moon s can finish the daimon off, red falcon and the liveman wanted to finish off the daimon together.

"sailor moon! Let's finish her off together!" red falcon said.

"hai! falcon!" sailor moon nodded.

"Yoshi! Bimotion (biomotion) buster da!" red falcon shouted as the liveman summoned their finishing cannon.

The biomotion buster begins to charge while locking on to its target. When the target locks on, the biomotion buster done it's charging while sailor moon readied her spiral heart moon rod for her finishing move.

"MOON… SPIRAL… HEART… ATTACK!"

"BIMOTION BUSTER!" the liveman fired the biomotion buster and sailor moon's moon spiral heart attack unleashed a giant heart as Both their finishing attacks crashed through daimon in defeat yelling "LOVELY!" it transformed back into unazuki's vacuum cleaner and the daimon has removed and the black shadow disappeared.

The battle has ended, as sailor moon is about to retrieve the pure heart crystal and return it to unazuki, but, sailor Uranus forcefully grab sailor moon to stop her from getting the crystal while sailor Neptune is at the top as she grabs the crystal but she was interrupted by tuxedo kamen's red rose as the crystal dropped on the ground, the liveman saw what's going on and knowing the two senshis trying to get the crystal before sailor moon as yellow lion make his jump to grab the pure heart crystal and manage to take it from the two senshi.

"I got the pure heart crystal!" yellow lion shouted.

"Nice Lion!" red falcon said

"oh no, Uranus!" Neptune said as sailor Uranus nodded.

"world shaking!"

"deep submerge!"

The two senshis unleshed their attacks towards yellow lion and knowing how powerful their attacks are.

"oh shit! Dolphin! Catch!" yellow lion shouted as he pass the pure heart crystal to blue dolphin as she catched it.

"Lion Punch!" yellow lion readied his secondary personal weapon for the incoming attacks from sailor Uranus and Neptune.

"Attack!" yellow lion punched both attack as he barely deflect it back to them as the two senshis dodged it and yellow lion received the recoil that pushed him back towards one of a broken car and knocked him out but still conscious much to Uranus and neptune's shock.

"LION!" red falcon shouted as he and blue dolphin rushed to their teammate to see if he's alright.

"Lion! Are you ok!-?" blue dolphin asked.

"yeah… somehow…" yellow lion barely stand while talking.

"konoo…! double live blaster!" red falcon and blue dolphin fired their live blasters on the two senshis because they didn't dodged it in time only to get some bruises after the blasts and sparks flew by.

Red falcon had enough seeing more people getting hurt because of what happened since the previous days and today.

"That's enough damn it!" red falcon shouted causing everyone to stop as he showed the pure heart crystal if it's a talisman inside or not. "if this pure heart crystal has the talisman inside of it, then, this is NOT what you're looking for!"

"and what do you know about it! ? you don't even understand what the talisman looks like!" Sailor uranus shouted.

that may be true, but this is NOT the talisman! And you two didn't even realized what the talisman looks like either!" Red shot back at them again as he turned angry. "but, if anything happens to unazuki-chan… I will not holding back to fight the two of you! It's because the two of you… you're like some cold hearted people or monsters just like the 'armed brain army volt!' taking the life of an innocent person!"

"armed brain army volt?" sailor moon asked herself.

"falcon…" blue dolphin said worried.

"he's right, that is not the talisman that he hold after I sensed it." Sailor Neptune said.

"Again?" sailor Uranus sighed. "let's go, Neptune." The two senshis left the place after they found out that it was not a talisman again.

Sailor moon went to the liveman as she asks about what falcon said earlier.

"falcon, is lion alright?" sailor moon worriedly asked.

"he's fine, sailor moon, the recoil from that attack just knocked him out but still conscious." Blue dolphin assured as she gave the pure heart crystal to sailor moon.

"I see." Sailor moon sighed in relief. "falcon, what is the 'armed brain army volt' that you mentioned?"

Before red falcon can answer that question, the other sailor senshi arrived only after the battle against the daimon.

"sailor moon!"

"let's go, let's hurry back to unazuki-chan." sailor moon said.

"let the three of us get all of us back to unazuki-chan, sailor moon." Red falcon said.

"really?" Sailor moon asked.

"yeah, just grab onto us." yellow lion said.

The sailor senshi and tuxedo kamen split into three groups. Sailor moon (who has the pure heart crystal) and tuxedo kamen are on red falcon. Sailor Jupiter is with yellow lion. And sailor mercury and sailor venus are on blue dolphin as the girls and tuxedo kamen gathered at the liveman as ready to teleport.

"ready?" red falcon asked.

"ready."

"On the count of three we jump. 1… 2… 3… jump!" red falcon signaled as everyone jumped and turned into balls of light as they teleported back to unazuki's house quickly.

* * *

meanwhile... sailor uranus and neptune are at the top of a broken car as they stared at the full moon after what happened earlier and got some bruises after red falcon and blue dolphin's double live blaster attack.

"the girl who was dreaming about her first kiss... i wonder if she'll be saved?" sailor neptune asked.

"she'll probably be alright." sailor uranus said.

"somehow... i'm glad that it wasn't a talisman that red falcon said." sailor neptune said.

"what are you talking about1!-? no matter what happens, we will find the talismans!" sailor uranus angrily said.

"you're right..." sailor neptune said. "because that is the duty that we were been given." sailor neptune, then, her face become curious as she said. "I wonder who are the 'armed brain army volt' that he mentioned? I wonder… if they're the liveman's enemies?"

"now that you mentioned it… if they're the liveman's enemies, then our mission might be even harder if we saw them." sailor Uranus pondered.

* * *

Back at unazuki's room... the gang are gathered at unazuki's bed as usagi returned the pure heart crystal inside of unazuki as she slowly regained conscious.

"ah, unazuki-chan's body..." usagi said.

"i'm glad that she's alright." rei said.

"we made it just in time." Kurogane and the liveman sighed in relief.

"now she won't kiss just anyone anymore." makoto said.

"you have to kiss someone you love, after all." minako said.

"yeah." aiko agreed.

"usagi-chan, why don't you let the girls explained about the question that you asked to kurogane earlier." Aiko said as she showed her twin brace to ami, makoto and rei nodded as they tell on how the liveman got their powers which they wanted mamoru and minako to listen the story as well in private.

After six minutes of explanation about how the liveman got their powers from the original liveman and facing the armed brain army volt, usagi, mamoru and minako leaving speechless after they explained it to them. they slowly understand the story that aiko and leon told them back at rei's house knowing that the new liveman needed to be five of them as they went back to the others.

"kurogane-san… the girls told me about the story about the three of you…" usagi said.

"so they told you about us… I see, that's good to hear." Kurogane smiled.

"I understand the three of you that you've been through so hard back in the past. But right now, the present and the future is more important." Usagi said.

"yeah, no wonder those 'Volt' guys that they are even crueler than the daimons that we faced before." Mamoru said.

"from now on, we'll keep on fighting those daimons that keep stealing the pure hearts from every people we know." Usagi said determined.

"arigato, usagi-chan, minna. As long as the liveman are here, we'll stop those daimons no matter what." Kurogane said as the gang nodded.

"for now, we have to think about the entrance exams more than love. now, let's do the study group." ami said as she still has the books that she carries.

"eeh! ? you really planning to do it here! ?" rei said.

"unbelievable!"

"if we don't do it right now, we don't be done on what we have cover to today." ami said.

"We'll ami-chan has a point there study always comes first to her." leon chuckled.

Aiko giggled.

a minute later... mamoru is at the balcony as usagi heading to mamoru at the balcony as well.

"i'm glad unazuki-chan is back to normal." mamoru said.

"yeah, and unazuki-chan's cherished dream as well." usagi said.

"first kiss, huh..." mamoru said.

"unazuki-chan's dream is a wonderful thing. i'm kinda happy i was that able to protect her wonderful dream... i guess..." usagi said. mamoru staring at usagi when they about to kiss, but, usagi interrupted as she asked "ne, mamo-chan. do you remember our first kiss?"

mamoru blushed as he said "um... that's..." mamoru might have forgetten or not about their first kiss with usagi.

"mamo-chan?" usagi asked. "don't tell me, you don't remember?

"l-like i said..." mamoru still blushing. "well, that's not worth talking about..."

"no! a first kiss is really important!" usagi said as mamoru change the subject and said "ah! the moon is pretty tonight, usako!" as he looked at the full moon.

"mamo-chan!"

Kurogane saw the couple having a good time as he was thinking that if he can get a girlfriend someday, of course, his elder sister aiko might wanted to have an approve when he find the right girl for him.

'first kiss, huh…' kurogane thought himself. 'maybe I might finding a girlfriend someday after we defeating the daimons and will have peace back.'

Chapter 5 end.

**hope you like this chapter so far read and review! see ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Here's the next chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: leave it to the moon for love aid!

Within the darkness area at the underground laboratory… after an another failure from yesterday, the professor is growing irritable with more failures piling up because of the interruption from the sailor senshi and the liveman that keeps defeating their daimons much to his disappointment.

"hakase."

"is that you, kaorinite-kun?"

"hai. a talisman is inside of a lovers' pure heart." Kaorinite said. "hakase, the daimon egg…"

"kaorinite-kun. How many daimon eggs must we waste to retrieve the talismans?" the professor said tiredly. "what of the nuisances who call themselves sailor senshis and those liveman? At this rate, I can't expect the results no matter how many daimon eggs I throw out."

"There is one thing that bothers me, hakase." Kaorinite spoked.

"and what's that?" he asked.

"those three the liveman, they're different from the sailor senshi but it seems we don't know what powers do they have and also those animal symbols on their suits but their weapons are strong plus they have a cannon which they somehow summoned from out of nowhere and defeated our daimons." Kaorinite said.

"I see, those liveman are even bigger threats than the sailor senshi… which makes for us harder finding the pure hearts that contain the talismans." The professor said as he finished making an another daimon egg.

"then, I will head out personally this time." Kaorinite said.

"alright, and also keep an eye out on those liveman, they'll appeared in the battle and give me a report about their fighting abilities." the professor said as he gave the daimon egg to kaorinite.

"hai, leave it to me." Kaorinite said as she left the laboratory with the daimon egg in her hands.

* * *

xXbreakXx

it's after school at juuban high school, usagi went to meet umino at the corner of the school building.

"umino?" usagi said as she looked around and seeing that he's not arrived yet until umino himself is at the corner behind usagi.

"um, over here, usagi-san." Umino said.

"what do you want to talk into a place like this?" usagi asked.

"I have a secret to talk to you about."

"a secret talk? Usagi asked.

"naru-chan is acting strange lately…" umino worriedly said.

"weird?" usagi asked.

"how can I put this… well… it seems like she's hiding something from me." Umino fidgetly said. "I'm sure it's something she can't tell me." Then he panicked out loud. "waaah! Maybe she has a new boyfriend now! Everyday, for naru-chan, I made her favorite fried shrimp! Because I wanted naru-chan to eat this! This fried shrimp of sweat, tears and love!" as he raised his hand with a fried shrimp in it with pride.

"umino… aren't you really worried about this?" usagi sweatdropped. It got umino's attention that he was really worried about it and slumped.

"in any case, I'll casually bring up with naru-chan later." Usagi said.

"usagi-san, I'm counting on you." Umino said after ate the fried shrimp.

* * *

Later on… usagi and naru are at the water fountain talked about umino's behavior.

"ne, naru-chan, what do you think of umino lately?" usagi asked her best friend.

"he's been acting weird lately." Naru reply.

"eh?"

"he gets really fidgetly when he's in front of me. How to say… maybe he's keeping a secret from me." Naru worriedly said.

"eh? You too, naru-chan?" usagi mumbling asked.

"eh?"

"ah! Nothing. And what about this secret you asked." Usagi asked.

"maybe he's got a new girlfriend." Naru sadly said.

Usagi giggled and said "considering it's umino of all people, I'm sure it's ok!" naru relieved that usagi knows that umino doesn't have a new girlfriend "you think so?"

"yeah! there's no way umino would be so popular with girls!" usagi said but it got naru angry that umino is not popular with girls "well, excuse me! He does have a lot of good thing about him!"

"eh? Naru-chan?"

"never mind. I'm going home." Naru left to as she goes to her home really angry.

"so, naru-chan thinks about umino, too. I get it! this is so simple!" usagi got an idea on how to get naru and umino back together. "I just have to get of rid of their misunderstandings! At times like this, can rely on…" usagi remembered someone who can rely when it comes to love 'leave it to rei-chan for all your romance problems!' "rei-chan, of course!"

* * *

Later, usagi went to rei's house and explained everything about naru and umino's relationship as the miko heard it all.

"and that's how it is now." Usagi said.

"ara, if they care about each other, it's easy. All we need to do is have them confirm their feelings for each other, right?" rei wisely said as expected from the love consultor.

"yeah. it's just like you, rei-chan, to say something good." usagi said.

"there's a perfect event for such a situation, take a look." Rei showed a card to usagi and she reads "oh? 'lover's park' "?

"yeah, as a part of a grand opening they're having an affection contest. If we can get umino-kun and naru-chan to participate." Rei said.

"ohh, that's great! It's a great idea!"

"the winners get to light a flame of love in a heart-shaped monument." Rei explained and usagi agreed on rei's idea.

"that's so lovely! I'd love to do that with mamo-chan!" usagi blushing her cheeks that she wanted to do with mamoru but only to get rei sweatdropped on that comment. "baka! What are you going to do by entering, usagi? Their love will deepen as a result of the contest!"

"then, mamo-chan and I could…" usagi said but interrupted by rei and said. "as I was saying, if you win the contest, you'll ruin their relationship!"

"oh yeah." usagi deadpanned. "rei-chan, you're smart!"

"if first come, first, serve, so better apply early." rei angrily sweatdropped.

* * *

Later… umino and naru went to the registration booth at lover's park with usagi waiting for the two to arrive panting from running.

"over here, you two!" usagi said.

"where are you going, usagi?" naru asked.

"don't worry about that. leave it to me!" usagi said as she gone ahead at the top to reach the registration booth only to see a note hanging on a rope and it said 'registration for the contest has already closed. Thank you.' Usagi came in too late and slumped on the ground. "no way…" then, naru and umino arrived to see the odango slumped that the registration is closed.

"what's wrong, usagi?" naru asked.

"I wanted you two to make up by entering this contest…" usagi sighed.

"usagi/-san, acutally…" both umino and naru said to usagi as they show their tickets to her and the two didn't expect that they both have their tickets showed and blushed.

"a-actually, I wanted to enter the contest with naru-chan…" umino blushed.

"mou, you should've have said it so earlier!" usagi pouted.

"I thought so as well, but I didn't quite get a chance to…" umino nervously said.

"so that's why you were so fidgety. Mou, you're such an idiot." Naru said.

"even so, but you were feeling the same way, naru-chan!" usagi said.

"I wasn't bad as umino…" naru admitted flustered.

* * *

At the following night, while umino goes to sleep for tomorrow's lover's park, the daimon egg appeared and planted inside the giant heart monument waiting for the next daimon to be hatched.

Just then, haruka and michiru sensed the dark energy that it was the daimon but they didn't know that it was inside the giant heart at lover's park and they know that they have to be there tomorrow if the talisman appears.

* * *

Meanwhile… at the gran tortoise base, the female android koron was analyzing the daimon seed that kurogane gave it to her the other day as they waiting for the results.

"how was it, koron?" kurogane asked.

Colon shook her head. "not a single trace of evil energy from the daimon seed that was left-koron." knowing that there are no clues about the daimon seed after analyzing it.

"souka…" kurogane said before he remembered something and got an idea from his head. "ah! Can you trace the daimon seed that whoever created it?" he hopefully asked.

"gomen, kurogane, our computers can't trace the creator of the daimon seeds-koron…" koron said.

"souka… I was hoping that we able to find the clue on who created it." kurogane sighed. "back then, I heard haruka-san talk to michiru-san about the enemy's HQ. I can't help wondering if those two were involved somehow.

"you thinks it's possible?" leon asked.

"I don't know." Kurogane shook his head.

"that is strange." aiko pondered.

"what is the daimon look like when you fighting it?" koron asked.

"let's see… the daimon took form of a humanoid woman whenever the daimon seed choosing it's host which means only objects but not persons. Also, I think whenever a person accidently or unnoticedly touching the object that has the daimon egg inside, the daimon seed will be born as a daimon from the inside and takes form from that object from the outside. For example the car that the mechanic kameda-san finished fixing it." kurogane explained.

"hmm, that makes sense-koron." Koron said.

"when we finished off the daimon, it change back into the car which it was undamaged and the daimon seed came off cracking open and a dark shadow appeared and disappeared for good." kurogane said.

"aah, I get it now, but this one is an opposite when yusuke and the first liveman defeated the zunoju." Koron said.

"zunoju?" the liveman asked.

"zunoju are monsters born out of a mixture of 'Chaos', the fiery remnants of life in wastelands, and brain cores which bond to an object that Gash stirs to life. Each Zunoju serves under the Volt scientist who created it and act to show that scientist's superiority over the others before Bias." Koron explained to them.

"who is gash?" leon asked.

"a robot and loyal bodyguard of bias, he was really strong and also can turn the defeated zunoju into giants with his gigaphantom cannon." koron said.

"souka no wonder that robot was very loyal to his master. anyway, so the daimons were created by a scientist if I guessed it right, and there's a HQ somewhere in the city." Kurogane said. "we fought the daimons in the city."

"in juuban, right?" koron asked.

"yeah." leon said.

"we fought the daimons alongside with the sailor senshi." Kurogane said.

"sailor senshi?" koron asked.

"they are the heroines of the city." aiko said.

"and we found out their identities when we met them." Leon said.

"it's only fair that we showed our identities to them as liveman so we don't wanted to fight them." Kurogane said.

"souka. That's sounds fair enough-koron." Koron said.

"well, we'll think about it some other time, right now, we gotta go to juuban and see usagi-chan and the others. I had the feeling that the commander of the daimon will appeared in the battle later on." Kurogane said. "thanks for analyzing the daimon seed though."

"you're welcome. itarashai-koron." Koron said as the liveman left the gran tortoise and went back to juuban to see their friends.

xXbreakXx

the next day… a lot of people were arrived for the lover's park and usagi, naru and umino came early so the couple could win.

"good luck, you two." Usagi cheered her friends.

"hai, we'll do our best." Umino said as he walk stiff like a robot and seeing naru worried about his nervousness. "umino, are you alright?"

"he's doesn't look alright." Usagi sweatdropped.

Usagi, then saw her fellow senshi at the tree along with the liveman.

"aah! Girls, kurogane-san and the others!" usagi happily said.

"ah, there she is."

"yo, usagi-chan."

"what are you all doing here?" usagi asked.

"to cheer you on and we invited kurogane-san and the others to come along." Rei said.

"rei-chan told us about the lover's park that's coming up and that's today." Kurogane-said.

"yeah, we wouldn't want to miss it." aiko said.

"yeah, me too." leon said.

"I'm wherever there is romance!" minako said.

"and looks a little fun, too." Makoto said.

"I was thinking I could make use of it someday…" ami bluntly said that her fellow senshi caught by surprise from ami.

"for what?" they asked as ami blushed from what she said but she denied it to them. "nothing. Don't take me seriously. It was just a play on words."

"which one is it?" kurogane sweatdropped.

Usagi, shift her gaze on the left as she saw haruka and michiru as the gang look at the two as well.

"ah! It's haruka-san and michiru-san!" usagi said.

"you're right, it is them. But what are they doing here?" leon said.

"I wonder if they're in the contest as well." Makoto asked.

"wait a minute, time out. Haruka-san is a girl, right? would that be allowed for her to join the contest?" kurogane asked as well.

"you're right! it's against the rules if two girls as couples join the contest." leon said.

"I don't know but two girls together?" ami said.

"but looking at them like this, it's like they were really lovers." Minako said.

"well… good point on that minako-chan. but I wonder if the people in the audience will notice it during the contest?" leon said.

"good point." Aiko agreed.

Just then, the announcer announcing that the contest is about to start as the gang went to the crowd to cheered the couples, umino and naru on the stage.

"everyone, are you living full of love! ?" the host hyped to see the audience gathered watching the contestants. "the couples here are the selected people who are overflowing with love! And today, we'll have these couples compare how deep their feelings are! The winning couple will be the couple with a pure heart that love each other the most!"

The senshi and the liveman were unawared that kaorinite was behind the tree waiting for the daimon to appeared in the giant heart while cheering the couples.

"go for it, naru-chan!" usagi cheered on her classmates.

"be brave, umino-kun and do your best, naru-chan!" kurogane cheered the couples as well knowing that the couple on stage hearing their cheer from their new friend, kurogane.

"he's right, umino-kun, be brave!" makoto cheered as well.

"you look wonderful, michiru-san!" rei cheering the other couple besides umino and naru.

"look over here, haruka-san!" minako as if like wanted haruka to look at minako from her cheer as the gang face-palmed.

"which side do you cheering on?" aiko and leon sweatdropped.

"yeah, who did you come here to cheer on!-?" usagi narrowed her eyes at rei while pointing her finger at her.

"that's what you call a sudden change of heart." Ami said.

"you said it." kurogane agreed.

"ah, is that so?" minako putting her hand on the back of her head and feeling guilty.

"gomen." Rei stick out her tongue to apologize.

"the first game is just a small test. Let's have them guess their lover's hand that appears through the hole! Alright, begin, from those that figured it out!" the announcer said as the women did what they were told as they slipped their hands through the heart shaped holes into the stage wall, while the men (and haruka) stayed in front.

Haruka already made her first move from the others and grasped a hand that it was protruding from the heart shaped hole.

"whoa! That was a fast one!" the announcer surprised as haruka just went for the right one and called out michiru's name before the door opened revealing michiru was there.

"it's haruka-san." Usagi surprised.

"this is the first time I've seen haruka-san make her first move with no doubts that she knows it very well." kurogane commented while surprised, knowing that haruka identified michiru so easily.

"I wonder if they really are in THAT kind of relationship." Ami said out loud only to get flustered by her friends staring at the blue short hair shojo.

"whoa! Calm down, ami-chan! don't go thinking that far!" leon said.

"now, say the name of your lover, if you please." The announcer said to haruka only to be given a cold glare at the announcer which made him flinced.

The announcer regains his sense as he begging to haruka that it was part of the script, so haruka do what he says as she saying michiru's name and the stage wall opened that it was really michiru coming out from the stage wall and the audience were impressed and awed. "success! A correct guess!" the announcer said.

"now it's umino's turn!" usagi said.

"yeah, umino-kun has to be brave and believe himself." kurogane said.

It's umino's turn to do it, when he grasp a hand with a band-aid on a second finger and saying naru's name, but a different voice spoke from the stage wall said. "nope, wrong."

"oooh, sorry, you made a mistake" the announcer said.

"at least umino-kun did his best." kurogane said.

"yeah, kinda feeling sorry for him." Leon nodded.

Umino got it wrong as he wait for the other contestants to be called before went to the next event.

The show had continued on and events came one after another. Three legged race to karaoke. Throughout the contest, first place were Haruka and michiru, right up till the final event.

"Okay everyone! This is it!" the announcer cheered. "The confession contest! Each of these people can confess their love to their partner and you in the audience can award them points by your volume."

The audience cheered in understanding before the announcer tried to get Haruka and Michiru to go first.

"sorry to disappoint, but we'll drop out of this one." Haruka said.

"wait, did I hear it right? Are they really gonna forfeit?" kurogane surprised while asking.

"looks like it." aiko said.

"We weren't taking this seriously to begin with… and it looks like we'd win at this rate. True love is what needs to win." Haruka said. "love… love is everything!" she said passionately as the crowd awed and touched by haruka's speech as they left the stage forfeiting.

The crowd giving a loud cheer even though they forfeit it.

'true love, huh…' kurogane said to himself. 'no wonder those two weren't serious from the start but I think they did the right thing knowing the other contestants wanted to win as well.'

One after another, the couples each confessed, though they almost reaching to be first place. At first for umino seemed he had screwed up again after tripping on a cord, but when he then just started speaking from his heart, causing a number of the audience members to cry. When he was finished, and the results were taken, it was an unbelievable result. both umino and naru tied up to the other contestants.

At first, the announcer was unsure what to say, but he ask the audience what they think of umino and naru's confession.

The audience cheered out loud including usagi and the gang. The announcer went into another cheer as he revealed the huge statue of a heart that symbolized the couple who had won, or in this case, couples.

"umino, we did it!" naru happily said.

"hai!" umino said.

Umino stepped into the giant heart sculpture before touching it.

"this is the proof of naru-chan's and my love… naru-chan and my…" when umino touch the giant heart, The sculpture began glowing with an intense light before it started to shift and change. The liveman knows those kind of situations as they braced themselves as the sculpture began taking a human form. Spectators besides the sailor senshi and the liveman ran for their lives.

"great, a new daimon has appeared!" kurogane muttered himself.

"yeah and this time it's taking the form from the giant heart monument!" leon muttered and agreed.

The daimon finished forming, resembling a person who was in a black bodysuit with hearts on her hands, feet, chest, and head. There was also a black star symbol on her left cheek.

"DIE HEART!" the daimon cried in a melodious voice as it finished changing.

Umino looked to Naru for a moment before his desire to protect her returned even stronger than before. Die Heart just smiled before she put her hand inside the gold heart on her chest.

"One who's heart thinks only of his love, I shall find a talisman," she whispered before a black bolt of energy fired from the star on her cheek.

It was trying to hit naru but umino pushed her away and taking the hit as umino yelled in pain.

"UMINO/-KUN!"

The gang knows that umino is in danger as the girls henshin.

"MOON COSIC POWER… MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER… MAKE-UP!"

"MARS STAR POWER… MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS STAR POWER… MAKE-UP!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER… MAKE-UP!"

"I've found it." before the daimon has umino's pure heart crystal from her hand, a voice interrupted.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"who's there-heart?"

""To ruin the light of love that someone had finally gotten a hold of," Sailor Moon frowned as she stepped into sight. "Even if the cupid forgave you, I would not!"

"for love and justice, the bishoujo sailor senshi, sailor moon!"

"Likewise, Sailor Mars!" Mars announced as she came into view.

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"In the name of the moon," Sailor Moon finished. "We will punish you!"

The liveman are not ready to henshin yet until a high commamder might appeared in the battle as they stand together with the sailor senshi.

Unaware from High above the battle was Kaolinite. She had long decided to get a new vantage point for her incoming victory.

"ojou-chan-tachii, girls should behave like girls." Kaorinite smiled as she snapped her fingers.

The daimon Die Heart heard her mistress' order and put her hand insider her golden hearts again, "Let's dance!"

The heart gave off a bright light towards the sailor senshi as the liveman spread out while covering their eyes to avoid contact.

The sailor senshi couldn't feel anything wrong with them. They looked forward and all of them instantly fell in love. In front of them were five of the hunkiest men that they had ever seen. Each of the men stepped forward and gently took a senshi by the hand.

"Let's dance!' they all cheered.

"Well," Sailor Moon giggled, actually forgetting Mamoru for a moment. "Only for a minute."

"matte, sailor moon! Minna! Don't dance with them!" kurogane shouted but the sailor senshi didn't reply.

"damn it! they fell under a spell!" leon said.

"we gotta do something!" aiko said.

The senshi danced with the men until they turned out to be monsters in illusions as they got electrocuted screaming in pain.

The daimon die heart went to the couple to get umino's pure heart crystal. Naru was in front of umino protecting him but she got swatted away by the daimon as she almost reaching into her hands until… rose petals flew off as the daimon turned and saw sailor Uranus and sailor Neptune appeared.

"guided by a new era, sailor Uranus acts with elegance!"

"likewise, sailor Neptune acts with grace!"

"die heart, provide dance partner for these girls as well." Kaorinite ordered her daimon as she obeyed.

Before the daimon using the same spell on the sailor senshi…

"bang!"

A blue energy shot from out of nowhere fired at the daimon causing sparks as kaorinite surprised from the attack.

"who did that-heart!-?" the daimon demanded.

"that would be me!" a voice was heard.

The daimon and kaorinite heard as they saw three people standing in front of them with their serious faces and the one on the middle was holding a gun or a blaster from his hand.

"I was wondering when the battle started, the commander of the daimon should be appeared in the fight and I was right… this time the three of us are your opponents!" The young boy said to the daimon and kaorinite while she was smirking in amusing.

"ohhh, and what can you do boya?" kaorinite taunted.

"you'll find soon enough! Minna… ikuzo!" the young boy said as they ready their twin brace to make their henshin stance.

Kaorinite saw something on their twin braces on their wrists and it was three animal icons of a falcon, lion and dolphin as she become curious.

"LIVEMAN!" the three people shouted as they henshin, next their bodies turned into like colored wire frame bodies as the icons of falcon, lion and dolphin appeared into a suit to their respective colors as their henshin completed. They transformed into a sentai team known as choujuu sentai liveman much to everyone's (except the five sailor senshi who are still electrocuted by those illusion monsters.) (if that includes sailor Uranus and Neptune if they knew or not.) shock.

"who are you-heart!-?" the daimon asked again as the liveman making their roll call.

"RED FALCON!"

"YELLOW LION!"

"BLUE DOLPHIN!"

"CHOUJUU SENTAI… LIVEMAN!"

"those three are liveman…!-?" naru said while surprised and she knows that her new friends of usagi are the liveman.

"so… you three are the liveman that keep defeating our daimons." Kaorinite said amused.

"souda! As long as we're around, we won't let you do as you please!" red falcon shouted as he jumped in front readied his falcon saber to strike kaorinite until she vanished from his sight.

"hayai!" red falcon said, then he switch his attack at the daimon striking three times and an additional roundhouse kick forcing to let the pure heart crystal drop from her grasp.

"world shaking!" sailor Uranus took the chance to strike the daimon with her attack causing a huge damage and the illusion spell was broken and the sailor senshi are broke free.

"this is no time to be fooled by illusions." Sailor Uranus said.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right, you five were fall under an illusion spell while we're fighting the daimon and the commander herself." Red falcon said as the senshi saw the liveman were here all the time.

"liveman!" sailor moon happily said.

Kaorinite chuckled as she said. "no matter how many you defeat them, we can make more and more daimon eggs."

"oh yeah? we're not stopping until all the daimons you created are destroyed!" red falcon shot back.

"yeah, and we're not gonna stop moving forward for everyone's sake!" yellow lion said.

"for their happiness, sadness, love… we will protect them!" blue dolphin said.

"that's what makes us the sentai team's duty as liveman, to keep on fighting!" red falcon said determinedly.

"and then we will defeat you!" sailor Neptune said.

"we'll settle the score now." Sailor Uranus said as they make their fighting stance.

"is that so?" kaorinite said as she snapped her fingers, a lightning bolt appeared striking Uranus and Neptune but they manage to dodge it.

"you need more 10 years of training to fight me." Kaorinite chuckled until she got hit behind her back as she turn and saw the liveman still standing and yellow lion who has the lion bazooka that it was fired at kaorinite's back.

"don't count out on us just yet! you're gonna regret that if you think that we're more 10 years to train before defeating you… not a chance in your life!" red falcon shouted as he holding his falcon saber.

"yeah! if you think we're weak to fight you, then think again!" yellow lion said while aiming his lion bazooka.

"even if our bodies were battered… we won't giving up fighting!" blue dolphin said as she aiming her dolphin arrow.

"I'd like to see you try." Kaorinite smirked as she snapped her fingers again to summon her lightning bolt to attack the liveman and the other sailor senshi but they manage to dodge it as well as yellow lion and blue dolphin make a counterattack using their personal weapons at kaorinite only she vanished again and appeared once more.

"hayai!" yellow lion said.

"yeah, she's fast to dodge our attacks." Blue dolphin said.

"we'll then, I'll take my leave, bye bye." Kaorinite said as she vanished again only this time she left the battle.

"kuso…" red falcon cursed himself.

"Umino! Umino, please answer me!" naru pleaded to umino which he was still unconscious because the pure heart crystal is floating in front of them.

"we got to get the crystal, quick!" sailor moon said as the sailor senshi heading to naru and umino but they we're stopped by the daimon dai heart in front of them.

"damn this daimon never give up!" yellow lion irritated.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune are already in front of the couple as Neptune check the pure heart crystal if it's a talisman.

"no… it's not a talisman" Sailor neptune said.

"who are you?" naru asked."

"take good care of him." Sailor Neptune answered as she return the pure heart crystal back inside umino's body as it turned from pale white to normal as he regained conscious.

"umino! Yokata!" naru cried seeing umino regained conscious.

"naru-chan…" umino said.

"that trick won't work twice this time!" sailor moon said.

"Lion! Dolphin! The triple bazooka!" red falcon said as the liveman nodded.

The liveman combined their personal weapons into the triple bazooka as they ready to fire at the daimon.

"Triple Bazooka! Fire!" red falcon pull the trigger as it fired three colored beam attack on the daimon causing moderate damage while sparks flew.

"ikuzo, sailor moon!" red falcon said.

"hai!" sailor moon nodded.

"yoshi! BIMOTION BUSTER DA!" red falcon said as the liveman summoned their finishing cannon.

Sailor moon summoned her moon spiral heart rod as she ready using her attack.

The bimotion done it's charging after locking onto its target.

"moon… spiral… heart…. Attack!" sailor moon shouted as she unleashed her attack towards the daimon.

"BIMOTION BUSTER!" the liveman fired their cannon as both their attacks crashing to the daimon as she met her demise "lovely!" it turned back into the giant heart monument as the daimon seed came off cracking open and the black shadow disappeared thus the battle ended.

* * *

After the battle the lover's park contest continues with umino and naru as the winning couple as some of the audience came back after the daimon's attack.

"now, switch on!" the announcer said.

The couple touch the giant heart together and a pink bright heart glowed knowing that this is a good sign.

"give them applause for the happy couple!" the announcer said as the audience giving them the applause to the couple.

"I'm so happy for them." Rei said.

"yeah, it's was thanks to you, rei-chan." usagi said.

"umino-kun's really happy now." Minako said.

"yeah, he really did his best." Makoto agreed.

"in the end, those two deserves to be the couple after all." Kurogane said.

"I'm jealous. I wish I could…" ami bluntly said as the gang looked at her with their surprised look from ami's blunt words as she blushed.

'looks like ami-chan wanted to have a boyfriend and become couple just like umino-kun and naru-chan. it's ok for ami-chan to be jealous, but not too jealous." Kurogane said to himself as he smiled.

"that's ami-chan for you." Aiko giggled.

"even you, umino for being the klutz, you did your best." Naru said.

"h-hai…" umino said.

"by the way, what's for lunch tomorrow?" naru asked.

"I'm so happy, I'll be making fried lobsters." Umino said while smiling.

"but is it that yummy?" naru sweatdropped.

"m-maybe…" umino blushed.

"mou, umino." Naru giggled.

Chapter 6 end.

**hope you like this updated chapter so far and also i think we're almost to six chapters where the five liveman will be completed. read and review! bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry for the waiting for so long that i have some writer's block! So Here's the next chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Cold uranus… Makoto in danger! The angry lion roars!"

Today, usagi and makoto are heading to school in the morning then before they go to rei's house for the study group along with the liveman which is after school.

" I'm hungry… and there's an another study session group tonight." usagi sighed as her stomach grumbles.

"it's all about your guts." Makoto chuckled. "I'll bring roast beef sandwiches to tonight's study group, too."

"really!-? lucky!" usagi said happily. "everyone should have friends who are talented at cooking! Mako-chan, daisuki!" (a/n: usagi said it as a friend not the other one and no naughty thoughts on this please. Anyway let's continue.)

Makoto smiled as her face turn to a sad smile. "my cooking isn't about talent."

"huh?" usagi asked.

"what do you mean, mako-chan?" leon asked.

"I just think that big, boyish girls need to be good at something, like cooking." Makoto said. "So, I find myself trying hard."

"beside cooking huh…" kurogane said.

"even if you couldn't cook, you'd be feminine enough, mako-chan." usagi said.

"usagi-chan has a point there, you're feminine already in your own way, mako-chan" aiko said.

"arigato." Makoto smiled and thanked.

"I mean it." usagi said.

"really?" makoto asked.

"yeah. when I first met you, mako-chan, I was thinking what a cute person you we're." usagi said.

"you're praising me too much. But that makes me happy, so I'll give you an extra-large portion, usagi-chan." makoto said.

"so, you met mako-chan before, usagi-chan, that makes sense." Kurogane said.

"yeah." usagi said.

"Well, she's still the same mako-chan we know when I first met her with the others when we help feeding the stray cats." Leon recalled the time when he met her. somehow makoto felt blushed a bit when she first met leon and whether she has a crush on him.

"huh? What's wrong, mako-chan?" leon asked as she noticed makoto blushing.

Makoto heard leon's voice as she snapped out of her daydreaming. "ah! i-it's nothing."

"ooook…" leon said.

As the gang crossing the other side of the street, an incoming motorcyclist coming in so fast saw the gang crossing the street as they saw the incoming motorcyclist so fast that they might getting a collision course.

"yabe! Abunai!" kurogane shouted as the three liveman jumped out of the way while makoto covers usagi from getting crash as the motorcyclist pull the brakes while skidding on the right side and went into a complete stop and almost hitting the girls as the liveman checking them to see if they're alright.

"sorry! Are you alright!-?" kurogane recognized that voice from the motorcyclist as he said to himself. 'I know that voice… it's haruka-san!'

Surely enough the motorcyclist took off the helmet and it was haruka riding an motorcycle as makoto saw her and got lovestruck.

"are you injured!-? does it hurt anywhere!-?" haruka asked concernedly.

Makoto got up then, usagi got up only to have a minor bump on her head as she saw haruka who was concernedly worried.

"ah! haruka-san!" usagi said.

"did you hit your head?" haruka asked.

"yeah, I'm alright. What about you mako-chan?" usagi asked makoto until her eyes widened because makoto was blushing and lovestruck at haruka.

"oh no." leon groaned and facepalmed because he saw it too. "mako-chan's been lovestruck."

Kurogane facepalmed too. 'does mako-chan even know that haruka-san is a girl? Unbelievable.'

"how about you? ah, you're bleeding a bit." Haruka said to makoto.

Makoto snapped out of her lovestruck as she saw her hand got scraped and bleeding a bit as usagi sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry." Haruka apologized as she used her scarf to cover makoto's bleeding hand.

"I'm fine, if it's only a scratch." Makoto said.

"it's just that my thoughts were elsewhere so I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me." Haruka said. "I have no excuse for this."

"no, it's alright…" makoto flustered.

"well, accidents can happen if they didn't pay attention where they looking." Kurogane said. "at least everyone's fine, that's all that matters."

"yeah, no one was hurt seriously at least." Aiko said.

"you were brave and look out for your friends." Haruka smiled.

Makoto got flustered more much to usagi's surprise.

"I'm sorry to have surprised you." Haruka apologized.

"it's fine." Usagi said.

"yeah, and, you should be careful next time when you riding your motorcycle so fast, you were like joining yourself in the race. No offense." Kurogane said.

"none taken, and thanks." Haruka said. "see ya." She ride off after what happened today but it was nothing serious except makoto's minor injury.

"mako-chan, thanks for covering for… me…" usagi said and saw makoto was in lovestruck mode again. Then, she put her face in narrow in front of makoto to snapped her out. "mako-chan!"

"uwaaah!" makoto snapped out of her lovestruck mode seeing usagi's face narrowing closer.

"dame dayo! Even if she's really attractive, haruka-san is a girl you know." Usagi said.

"usagi-chan has a point there, mako-chan." leon agreed.

"w-what are you talking about? Of course it's nothing like that!" makoto denied.

"sure you are, you were in lovestruck mode for three minutes." Kurogane narrowed his eyes at makoto.

"and we saw it the whole time." Aiko said.

Until the two girls break the silence by laughing.

"you're right, what am I saying."usagi laughed and the liveman facepalmed.

* * *

Meanwhile… somewhere on a private house or a mansion… michiru was in her swimsuit floating around in a swimming pool while haruka talk to her about their mission through their communicator.

"We have to find the messiah at any cost." haruka said. "the three talismans, which are the key to find the messiah are sealed inside the pure hearts. I will ensure that they fall into our hands."

"even if it means that we sacrifice the owner of the pure heart?" michiru asked.

"even if it means that we sacrifice the owner of the pure heart." haruka repeatedly said.

"for world peace?" michiru asked.

"for world peace." Haruka repeated. "we have a little time left. Silence is approaching us…"

"you're right. We have to find the messiah at any cost." Michiru as she getting out of the swimming pool. "the sea is in an uproar."

"yeah, it's around here." Haruka said. "I can feel the presence, but it's not moving yet." Haruka didn't noticed that it was usagi, makoto, ami and the liveman from earlier passing by in a block from behind.

* * *

Back to the group, the gang are walking through the street as they heading to rei's house for their study group session.

"hey, does anyone know where haruka-san's house is?" makoto asked.

"no, I haven't asked." Usagi said.

"haruka-san? You mean THAT haruka-san?" ami asked.

"that's the one, ami-chan." leon said.

"what are you going to do with her address?" usagi narrowed her eyes at makoto while asking making makoto flustered.

"w-well, I have to return this to her." makoto said while holding haruka's scarf.

"ah, that was haruka-san's scarf from earlier." Kurogane said.

"well, it's only fair to return it after mako-chan's hand got bleeding a bit." Aiko said.

"good point." Kurogane said.

As the gang are keep walking through the corner of the street, they didn't noticed that kaorinite was spying on them.

"the targer has been confirmed. But those liveman are in the way." Kaorinite smiled and she knows who the next target that has the pure heart containing the talisman. She also knows the identities of the liveman from the other day knowing that it might be little hard since they're with usagi and the girls.

Just then, a new daimon seed was just floating in the sky as it searching the next object before a new daimon will be born.

The gang felt the strong wind coming from their direction as the neckerchief flew off because of the wind.

"what the hell is this strong wind? It never happened before like this." Kurogane said.

"yeah, it was rare to this wind blew off like that." aiko said.

"Ah! the scarf! If I don't have that, I don't have an excuse to see haruka-san! Makoto said as she chase the neckerchief that flew off.

"Excuse?" ami asked as usagi only knows how to answer that question nervously.

The scarf flew off and fell into a parking lot with cars parking there and makoto confused that she can't tell which car that the scarf fall into.

"mou, where did it fall?" makoto asked herself.

Makoto looked under the first car if the scarf is there but it's not there until makoto found it and it was under a blue car next to it.

Makoto was trying to reaching the scarf but it was a little farther as she keep on reaching to the scarf, but she didn't noticed that the daimon seed was planted into the scarf before it can be born as a daimon.

Makoto finally reaching the scarf until the scarf itself turned into a paled hand as she was shivered from that feeling as she saw something under the car and was so scared she backed off quickly through the wall all sweaty.

"w-what the hell is that!-?" makoto scared while sweating.

Makoto saw a person with blue skin, a scary mask with tears lining down both eyes, brown hair and wearing a blue cloak.

"scaaar…" it spoked while crawling out of the car and it revealed to be the new daimon, which makoto was the target.

"I will take your pure heart, scar!" the daimon scar said with a scary voice.

The gang came in time as they saw the daimon was targeting their close friend makoto as they don't waste their time to save her.

"a daimon!" ami said.

"ah! mako-chan!" usagi cried.

"we gotta henshin right now!" kurogane shouted.

Usagi and ami find a near spot so they can henshin while kurogane, aiko and leon readied their twin brace before henshined.

"LIVEMAN!" the three henshin into liveman while waiting for sailor moon and sailor mercury.

"MOON COSMIC POWER… MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER… MAKE-UP!"

The girls henshin into their sailor senshi form as they and the liveman are on their way to save makoto from being targeted by the daimon.

"scaaar!" the daimon trapped makoto with red cloths from her hands until…

"shine aqua illusion!" a water blast attack hit the red cloths and completely became frozen, then makoto broke free from the daimon's cloths.

"what are you doing at this early morning!-?" sailor moon said as she readied her moon spiral heart rod. "get away from that girl!"

"triple live blaster!" the liveman fired their live blasters at the daimon causing moderate damage and sparks flew. "we're the opponents right now, daimon!"

"those meddlers are already here…" kaorinite frown knowing that the sailor senshi and the liveman are there to protect makoto. "time to retreat for now, scar!" she commanded her daimon as the daimon obeyed to retreat as she jumped high.

"it can fly!-?" sailor mercury surprised.

"More like jumping that high!" red falcon said.

The daimon run off while laughing in a scary way leaving the battle for now.

"w-what in the world is that?" sailor moon sweatdropped.

"I have no idea, but that's one weird and scary looking daimon." Red falcon sweatdropped. 'and i though that some zunojus that our senpai fought are even weirder.'

Makoto sighed in relief but not for long because the daimon will come back and trying to take makoto's pure heart crystal later and very worried.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune are behind on the top of a building and saw everything what happened.

"that girl is the target this time." Sailor Neptune said. "I couldn't tell if she is the owner of the talisman."

"Sailor moon and the liveman sure did something unnecessary." Sailor Uranus said.

"why don't we tell them everything and fight together? If we didn't tell them right now… red falcon said that he won't holding back to fight us…" sailor neptune asked her partner concerning of what red falcon said the other day.

Sailor Uranus change the subject ignoring her question. "silence is approaching. To stop it, we must sacrifice someone. Can they do that?"

Sailor neptune knowing that her question was ignored but she decide to let it slide for now. "then, what are we going to do?"

"they'll be after her again. We have to keep an eye on her for a while." Sailor Uranus smile because she knows the daimon will come back for makoto's pure heart crystal and she have a plan.

* * *

xXbreakXx

the next day after school as usagi went to makoto's classroom to come home together as she enters.

"mako-chan! let's go home together!" usagi said.

"ara? Kino-san went home already." The student girl said as usagi was surprised that makoto went out already.

But, actually, makoto went back to the parking lot to look for haruka's scarf but it was not at under the car since yesterday.

"that's odd… where did it go?" makoto asked herself.

"mako-chan!" makoto heard usagi's voice as she and the liveman arrived.

"mou! What are you doing here all by yourself!-?" usagi asked.

"ah, gomen. Actually, I haven't found haruka-san's scarf since I lost it here this morning." Makoto said.

"ah! a-ano ne, mako-chan, I told you this yesterday, too…" usagi said as they reminded what happened yesterday.

"l-like I said it's nothing like that." makoto said as she blushed.

"really?" usagi asked in a lower tone.

"sure I'm sure!" makoto said.

"you blushed again because you we're gonna go lovestruck mode again when you saw haruka-san." Kurogane narrowed his eyes.

*honk!* they heard a car blowing the horn and saw haruka driving while michiru is on the passenger seat on their sports car just came by to see them.

"Hi. I'm glad I bumped into you again yesterday." Haruka said.

"haruka-san." Usagi said.

"And michiru-san." Aiko followed.

"what are you doing here?" kurogane asked.

"I have something to ask you. Do you mind joining with me?" haruka asked that she meant makoto.

"you mean me? H-hai!" makoto replied.

Usagi and the liveman shocked that makoto answered to haruka and they know haruka was a girl to go out with her.

"mako-chan, don't you think there's a slight problem here!-?" usagi asked.

"Oh? You think Girls can't go on a drive together?" haruka asked.

"I wasn't mean that…" usagi stuttered.

"Well… you see… a girl go on a date with an another girl is kinda… I don't know… w-weird… even for us…" kurogane stuttered as well as his face became bright red and fainted as steams coming out from his face.

"kyaa! Kurogane fainted!" aiko cried as she check on her little brother. "otouto! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Waah! kurogane-san!" usagi cried.

"Dude! You alright!-?" leon asked.

Kurogane mumbling while fainted 'girl dating with an another girl… soo weird… aaah...'

"Oh no! dude's been fried!" leon said.

"kurogane! Get a hold of yourself!" aiko said while trying to bring kurogane back to his senses.

Michiru giggled because it was funny seeing kurogane's face became red and fainted.

"We'll then it's alright. I'll borrow your friend for a bit." Haruka said. "you'll come with me right?"

"h-hai." makoto said as she went to haruka's sports car on the back seat and left.

"m-mako-chan?" usagi sweatdropped. "I don't care about this anymore but… kurogane-san fainted just now."

* * *

On the highway… makoto is on the back seat while haruka driving fast and michiru on the passenger seat having a chat.

"this is michiru. She's in the same grade as I am." Haruka said.

"I believe we've met one before." Michiru said.

"nice to meet you." Makoto greeted. "I see… same grade. How old are you two?" she asked them.

"we're in tenth grade." Michiru replied.

"tenth grade?" makoto surprised. "then, is it alright for you to drive a car?"

"is it alright?" michiru narrow her eyes to haruka.

"let's see… i-i got a license at overseas." Haruka nervously said which she might be lying or not.

"so she says." Michiru said to makoto.

"those are pretty earrings. They look good on you." Haruka said while regain her cool.

"i-is that so…" makoto blushed.

"was it bad for us to force you like this?" haruka asked.

"no, not at all!" makoto said. " so, what did you want to ask me?"

"I want to be better friends with you." Haruka said which makoto surprised then, she became happy and wanted to be friends with her.

* * *

At the hino household… usagi and the liveman told the girl that makoto went to a date with haruka and michiru and also told them that kurogane fainted about dating a girl with an another girl.

"A DATE!-?" the girls surprised as usagi backed up a bit much to their shock.

"y-yeah…" usagi said. "but it's with a woman."

"believe it or not. It was all true." Kurogane said.

"a woman?" rei sighed.

"this is a problem…" ami worriedly said.

"did mako-chan's preferences changed?" minako asked.

"chigau(wrong/no) minako-chan." leon said.

"That's not the problem." Ami said.

"and it was haruka-san that she went off with." Usagi said as rei and minako widened their eyes.

"I can't laugh that one off…" Minako said because she cannot laugh at that part.

"No, you don't." kurogane sweatdropped.

"no matter how attractive she is, I can't believe that she's chasing after women." Rei said raising an eyebrow.

"that's not it!" ami said again.

"but, rei-chan, you have this too!" usagi chirped as she showed a woman's magazine that says 'girls opera troupe.' Rei saw it that it was belong to her and became flustered and usagi giggled.

"d-don't pull out other people's books without their permission, mou!" rei flustered while taking the magazine back from usagi.

Kurogane saw the magazine that it was belong to rei and… he fainted again while his face became red as the gang saw him fainted once again.

"waah! kurogane's fainted again!" aiko cried.

"not again!" leon cried.

"waah! kurogane-san!" usagi cried.

'n-not rei-chan, too…' kurogane mumbled.

"i-it's not what it looks like kurogane-san!" rei said while flustered.

"hee hee." Minako giggled. "this one is an exception that I can laugh."

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!" ami shouted while banging the table and they all got her attention as ami's face become red.

"w-we shouldn't leave mako-chan alone." Ami said. "the enemy is after mako-chan's pure heart this time!"

"y-yeah…" they nodded.

"she's right, they'll come back and take her pure heart for sure." kurogane said while reviving himself up with a serious face.

"waah! he revived so fast!" usagi surprised.

"dude you're back!" leon said.

"one of us must keep an eye out on mako-chan even though she's with haruka-san and michiru-san, I'm sure the daimon will get them involved as well." Kurogane said serious.

"I'll go." Leon volunteered. "of course, I'll find a short cut that will lead to mako-chan and the others with my skateboard."

"leon has a point, alright, go for it dude, and be careful not to get spotted." Kurogane nodded agreed.

"don't worry I'll be fine, besides, they don't call me the skateboarding lion for nothing." Leon said.

"Skateboarding lion?" the sailor senshi asked.

"you see, one of our senpai is the original skateboarding lion and right now, leon-kun inherited that name from him." Aiko said.

"souka." Usagi said.

"we'll then, I'm off." Leon left the hino household as he brought out his skateboard as he goes to a shortcut to where makoto and the others are.

At the docks…

Haruka and michiru are at the docks seeing the sunset while makoto being contacted by her fellow senshi through her communicator.

"I'm pretty close… I'm at kaiouzu park."makoto said.

"we'll be right there." Ami said.

"I'll be alright. If an enemy comes, I'll defeat it." makoto assured. "onegai, let me do what I want for today."

"Mako-chan! mako-chan!" usagi wanted to say to her friend but got interrupted by minako.

"don't give up!" minako said.

"souyo! There are plenty of good-looking guys in the world!" rei said as makoto sweatdropped on that part.

"mou, now isn't the time for that…" ami said but got interrupted by usagi.

"but this is a big problem, too!" usagi said.

"It's a once-in-a-lifetime problem for mako-chan!" minako said.

"yare, yare." kurogane sighed.

"it's alright. It's really nothing like that." makoto said.

"anyway, be careful out there, mako-chan." aiko said.

"thanks." Makoto said as she didn't heard leon talking with them. "huh? where's leon-san?"

"He went out riding his skateboard." Kurogane said.

"souka." Makoto said.

"aaah! Don't tell me you have a crush on leon-san don't you!-?" rei shouted.

"eh? i-it's not like that I said." makoto blushed a bit while denied.

"Aha! So mako-chan's crush was leon-san after all!" minako grinned.

"eeh!-? really!-?" usagi said.

"look, let's just not go there, you know." Makoto sighed as she looked at haruka. "you know how haruka-san is attractive, right? I just look up to someone that attractive…"

* * *

(Kurogane's POV)

Kurogane heard makoto that she's at the kaiouzu park as he contacts leon through the twin brace.

"leon. are you there?" kurogane said.

"yeah, I hear you, dude." Leon respond.

"mako-chan is at the kaiouzu park." Kurogane told him.

"kaiouzu park… got it. I'm on my way there right now and take a shortcut to get there." Leon said.

"be careful out there." Aiko said.

"don't worry, leave it to me." Leon assured as the communication ended.

* * *

Normal POV

Haruka waved at makoto as she waved back… until haruka surprisingly shocked that something's behind at makoto as makoto saw haruka's reaction and turn around and saw the daimon scar did return as she took out her blue cloth and makoto cover her eyes thinking that the daimon is naked but it's not as she open her eyes and saw the daimon wearing a red silk strapless evening dress with a big ribbon tied behind.

The daimon using it's red cloth to trap makoto as she trying to break free.

"mako-chan!" haruka cried.

"your pure heart that looks up to your ideal woman!" the daimon scar said. "this time I will…!" the daimon got hit by a rock onto her mask so hard that it dropped on the ground and it was haruka who throw the rock at the daimon's face.

"bakemono me! Release mako-chan right now!" haruka shouted.

"don't! both of you, run! Hurry!" makoto plead them.

The daimon's face revealed that it look like an elf-like face with elf ears on both sides and blue eyes as she angry at them.

"it's dangerous to throw rocks!" the daimon said as she used her cloth turning into like a spiral thrust hitting both haruka and michiru sending into the bush.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" makoto cried.

Kaorinite appeared on top of the boat and knowing this time no one will interfere.

"scar, take the pure heart from that girl!" kaorinite command her daimon as she responds.

The daimon opens her dress and revealed a black star crest that it's about to fire the black beam of light until…

"NOT ON MY WATCH!"

Suddenly a slash that cut the daimon's cloth and makoto was free from the daimon's grasp but still tied up.

It was then, someone appeared in time as makoto saw a person standing in front of her and it was Leon who came in time while carrying his skateboard and carrying his live blaster which it turned into a sword and shield mode in one standard weapon.

"mako-chan, are you alright?" Leon asked.

"Leon-san!" makoto happily said.

"damn it… a liveman came. But he's alone." Kaorinite said.

"onore! Who the hell are you-scar!-?" the daimon asking demanding.

"I'm your opponent daimon! They call me the Skateboarding Lion!" Leon said as he make a stance with his live blaster in sword and shield mode.

"Scar, get rid of him and get the pure heart from that girl." Kaorinite snapped her finger as the daimon respond.

The daimon makes her move toward leon as he charged in at the daimon. The daimon used her spiral cloth thrust towards leon but he continued slashing his way through the daimon slashing straight to her as she received moderate damage and sparks flew off then he turned and striking the daimon with a jumping diagonal slash causing more damage and sparks followed by a roundhouse kick that sent to the ground.

The daimon growing irritated as she keep on attacking leon but leon got the upper hand as he strikes five times and a straight kick.

The daimon got irritated more but then, smirked and firing the black star crest beam of light with the black star crest on left chest. Leon defends himself but… something's not right… unless… he then realized that it was makoto who still standing and knowing that he was stalling time.

'shimata! That daimon's gonna fire that beam towards mako-chan!' leon said to himself as he waste no time dashing towards makoto while he change his live blaster to its gun mode as the daimon fired the black star crest beam.

"mako-chan! abunai!" leon shouted as makoto saw the black beam heading right at her as she covers herself.

Within a second… makoto thought that she could get hit until…

"BANG!"

Makoto thinks that she got hit but she actually saw Leon who using his body as a shield to protect her.

"LEON-SAN!" makoto horrified by leon's actions in order to protect her.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Leon yelled in pain as the black beam continuing to fire until… a pure heart crystal of leon's came out and it was different the color was yellow while it glowed a bit.

Kaorinite was a little surprised that leon's pure heart is different from other people and she wonders if Leon has a talisman.

The pure heart crystal of leon's finally came out not before he fired his live blaster at the daimon causing damage and his eyes turned blank and fell unconscious.

"LEON-SAAAN!" makoto cried as she holds leon's body. "Leon-san! Leon-san! Stay strong!" she cried while tears coming out from her eyes.

At the bush… Sailor Uranus and Neptune saw everything despite that it wasn't according to their plan.

"it wasn't according to plan… but his pure heart is different from the others." Sailor neptune said. "I feel sorry for him and her." neptune said but she knows that she felt guilt after what happened just now.

"we have no choice… but we have to do this." Sailor Uranus said.

The pure heart was now in the hands of kaorinite in triumph until… a familiar yellow energy orb fired at kaorinite's hand forcing to drop it and sailor Uranus and neptune while holding the pure heart crystal of leon's are in the scene.

"sorry, we need that talisman at any cost." Sailor Uranus said.

"onore! Scar! Get rid of them!" kaorinite command the daimon.

The daimon obeyed and attacking the two senshis as makoto saw the fight.

"so that's why they've been hiding until now." Makoto said to herself. "they didn't feel anything at all as they watched haruka-san and michiru get beaten up!-? including leon-san risked his life to protect me!-?" she became angry at the two senshis and she remembered what red falcon said during the attack from the neko daimon at the abandoned house.

"hold it right there!" a voice said as they turned and saw sailor moon and the sailor senshi are on the top of the poles and the two liveman are on the ground and arrived in time.

"the villain that snatches away a pure otome's heart… no… a brave young man's heart! As a sailor senshi, I can't forgive you! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" sailor moon finished her signature pose.

"and as an ally and a friend from a liveman… for hurting our friend like that... zettai ni yurusanai!" kurogane shouted. "nee-chan! minna! Ikuzo!" aiko nodded as the two ready their twin brace to henshin.

"LIVEMAN!" the two transformed into balls of light and flying straight to the daimon as the sailor senshi followed up and attack the daimon.

"Venus love me chain!"

"Burning mandala!"

Sailor venus and sailor mars unleashed their attack on the daimon but the daimon intercepted it by creating four clones of herself to defend and it only destroyed the clones but not going through the daimon.

The daimon went towards sailor mars and venus to attack but two balls of light intercept and flashed into red falcon and blue dolphin with their personal weapons striking the daimon in the process causing moderate damage and fall on the ground.

"this isn't a talisman, either, but this one is different from the rest." Sailor neptune said while showing leon's pure heart crystal to Uranus.

"matte!" they heard sailor moon's voice as she and sailor mercury are with makoto and leon's unconscious body. "please, return this man's heart!" she pleaded to the two senshis.

The two senshis think of a second, and decided to return it to its rightful owner.

"hurry and return it to him." sailor Uranus pass the pure heart to sailor moon as she catched it.

"hurry, sailor moon!" sailor moon mercury said as sailor hurried to return the pure heart crystal back to leon.

"they seem to be having a tough fight." Sailor neptune said as they turned and saw sailor mars and venus tied up by the daimon while the liveman after they were knocked out seconds ago, they make their counterattack towards the daimon but they were caught as well.

"nasakenai." Sailor Uranus coldly said.

"deep… submerge!" sailor neptune unleashed her attack towards the daimon from behind and it's a perfect hit as the daimon got like been drowning due to the effect from sailor neptune's attack and broke the two senshi and the liveman free.

Back at behind the bush… after sailor moon return the pure heart back to leon inshide, the skateboarding lion began to regain conscious.

"leon-san, are you ok?" sailor mercury asked.

"yeah, sankyuu (thanks/thank you.)." Leon said and got a hug from makoto. "mako-chan?"

"yokata…. I'm glad you're alright!" makoto hugged leon with tears from her eyes knowing that she was worried if anything happens to him.

Leon understands makoto's feeling for being worried after protecting her by risking himself to do so. Leon doesn't wanted to see her crying again after what happened moments ago.

"please… don't put your life on the line to protect me… I was really worried if anything happened to you." Makoto sadly said.

"alright, I promise." Leon smiled as he wiped makoto's tears on her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I made you worry, including the others."

"at least you're fine now, leon-san, but right now the others need help." Sailor mercury said.

"right. ikou, mako-chan, we gotta help the others." leon said as makoto nodded and ready to fight the daimon and help the others.

"JUPITER STAR POWER… MAKE-UP!" makoto henshined to her sailor senshi form as they regroup with the other senshi and the liveman back into the battle.

* * *

Back in the battle… the daimon scar went straight to the two senshi and the liveman to attack until…

"Sparkling wide pressure!" a disc of energy with electricity hurls towards the incoming daimon and took a direct hit causing to electrocuted.

They turned and saw Sailor Jupiter and leon who has finally recovered with the other senshi behind them and relieved that he's alright.

"Leon!/-kun!/-san!/Jupiter!"

"omatase/matase ta na(sorry to keep you waiting), minna, but now time to show the daimon what the skateboarding lion really can do!" leon said.

"yoshi, go for it!" red falcon said as leon nodded.

"YELLOW LION!" leon using his twin brace to henshined into yellow lion as he joined in the fight.

"ikuzo!" yellow lion shouted as he jumped towards the daimon and dragging her in mid-air and ramming through the tree and and to an another tree and an another tree and drop the daimon on the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" yellow lion said as he jumped passing to the daimon and from out of nowhere he was on the skateboard with a jet booster on the back.

"jet skateboard attack!" yellow lion declared his new hissatsu waza as the jet booster ignites and attacks the daimon while riding by ramming straight through the daimon at high speed then jumped towards the daimon with his jet skateboard.

"Skateboard attack!" yellow lion jumped to the daimon with his skateboard performing his skateboard tricks causing the daimon a heavy damage and sparks flew.

The sailor senshi were amazed by yellow lion's agility and being a skater himself.

"Heh, kono skateboarding shishi(lion) da ke ja nai!" yellow lion smirked.

"Yatta na (you did it), lion!" red falcon said.

"sugoi…" sailor Jupiter awed.

"lion, dolphin, time for triple combination attack!" red falcon said as the liveman going into their stances for their triple attack.

"Dolphin arrow!" blue dolphin fired three blue arrow shots causing damage to the daimon. "Lion! You're turn!" she said as she stretched out her arms on both sides to make a boost as yellow lion readied his lion punch as he jumped towards blue dolphin's shoulder then he jumped higher as he went straight to the daimon.

"Lion punch! Attack!" yellow lion punched the daimon so hard that sent her flying and into the ground causing an another damage. "Falcon! Go for it!" he stretched out his arms just like blue dolphin did.

Then, it's red falcon's turn as his falcon saber glowing into red energy and jumped on blue dolphin's shoulder then at yellow lion's shoulder and jumped again higher towards the damaged daimon with his hissatsu waza.

"Falcon… Break!" red falcon strike the daimon with his red glowing energy blade in an diagonal slash as causing an another huge damage as sparks flew. The liveman are now ready to finish off the daimon once and for all.

"Sailor moon! We'll take it from here!" red falcon said as sailor moon nodded.

"Yoshi! Bimotion buster da!" red falcon declared as they summoned their finishing cannon as it began to charge.

"I'm going to help them too." Sailor Jupiter said as she assisting the liveman to their biomotion buster. "falcon, I'm going to help as well!"

"Jupiter!" sailor mercury wanted to stop her but sailor moon stopped mercury.

"Let Jupiter help them. Mercury-chan." sailor moon smiled and assured.

"Alright." Sailor mercury nodded.

"Alright, Jupiter. Let's pull the trigger together when the target is locked on." Red falcon said.

"Got it." the thunder senshi nodded.

The biomotion buster completed the charging sequence and the target has locked on to the daimon who still in damage as they ready to fire the cannon.

"Now, Jupiter!" red falcon said as he and sailor Jupiter pull the trigger to fire.

"BIMOTION BUSTER!" the cannon fires multiple color beams spiraling toward the daimon and took a direct hit as it met its demise then the liveman doing a victory pose after.

When the daimon is defeated, it turned back into haruka's scarf and flew away . Sailor Uranus and Neputune are about to leave, but Sailor Jupiter intervene as she was angry at the two senshi for being ignored what happened today.

"matte! I don't know what you mean by this, but you always appear like thieves and trying to steal the pure hearts! You two are just like the daimon!" sailor Jupiter angrily said to them.

"And just like Volt, taking the life of innocent person without being care at all! That really pissed me off!" yellow lion angrily said as well.

Sailor Neptune heard it and it was very hurtful to her and knowing that she really felt guilt.

"and what if that's the case?" sailor Uranus said with a cold voice.

"I will not forgive you, especially not today! I'll straighten out that demanded mentality of yours!" sailor Jupiter shouted.

"and as today, this skateboarding lion is totally pissed off right now!" yellow lion angrily said and he's really pissed off.

Sailor Jupiter make her first move attacking sailor Uranus until sailor Uranus intercepted with a blow from Jupiter's stomach causing the thunder senshi fell on her knees.

"JUPITER!"

"temeeee! LION PUNCH!" yellow lion was beyond pissed after seeing Sailor Jupiter was brought on to her knees on the ground as he jumped while he has his lion punch on his wrist.

"ATTACK!" yellow lion was about to hit sailor Uranus but Uranus manage or barely dodged yellow lion's punch as it only hit the ground so hard that it created a hole that is like five inches to its wide floor.

"Grrrrr!" yellow lion growled almost like a lion because his lion punch missed a hit.

The sailor senshi and the other liveman rush to their fellow senshi after got hit in the stomach.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune retreated after what happened today.

"you're being immature. You should hold back a little." Sailor neptune said.

Sailor Uranus didn't say anything until she got a scar on her wrist and not to mentioned an another scar on her arm and Neptune noticed that Uranus has two scars on her left arm.

"those two are strong." Sailor Uranus mused.

After the battle, sailor Jupiter recovered after that attack and saw haruka's scarf and wondering why it's on the floor as yellow lion tag along with her.

"that's haruka-san's scarf… but what's it doing here?" Jupiter asked herself normally.

"I have no idea how haruka-san's scarf flew off all the way here. But at least you found it though." Yellow lion said but he knows as he said to himself. 'I'm certain that it was the daimon egg planted it into haruka-san's scarf in the first place, there no doubt about it.'

"haruka-san and michiru-san are here!" sailor mercury said as Jupiter realized that she almost forgot the other girls who were thrown out by the daimon earlier.

"come on, we gotta check on them if they're alright." Yellow lion said as Jupiter nodded.

Not before they transformed back to normal as they went to haruka and michiru to see if they're alright.

"Haruka-san! Haruka-san!" makoto trying to waking haruka up after knocked unconscious from the daimon's attack earlier.

Just then, haruka slowly regain conscious as she saw makoto with her face in relief.

"ah… mako-chan." haruka said as she slowly got up. "what about the monster?"

"she says the sailor senshi and the liveman came and defeated it." makoto said and assured.

"she's right." Leon's voice came as he walked towards them. "by the time I got here, the battle has ended already after I was knocked out by the monster protecting mako-chan." He lied to haruka and michiru since they already know leon's identity as yellow lion.

"souka…" haruka said as she get a hug from makoto and really worried.

"I'm glad that you're alright!" makoto said hugging haruka. 'gomenasai! It's because you we're with me…'

"she was really worried about you two after you were blown away by that monster." Leon said.

Makoto, then, noticed a scar on haruka's hand as she told her about her hand was bleeding.

"haruka-san, Your hand is injured!" makoto said as haruka noticed her hand was injured.

"ah, you're right." Haruka said as makoto putting the scarf on haruka's hand to stop the injury.

"I'm sorry. I intended to return this scarf to you." Makoto said then haruka smiled knowing that makoto was determined to return the scarf to the owner of course.

"haruka-san is wonderful after all." Makoto said herself. 'I hope I can be a wonderful woman like her someday.' Makoto thought of herself that someday she'll become more feminine like haruka but she'll have find her own way to do so.

Leon smiled knowing that everyone is safe, of course, makoto had a worry face because he protected her with his life even though she told him not to put his life on the line to protect her not just because she's weak but she wanted to be strong for the sake of her friends. Deep down he still wanted to protect her even by putting his life on the line again because he's a proud member of the liveman, that's why their senpai were ready to risk their lives to protect every living being on their planet.

* * *

The next day after school… usagi, sailor senshi and the liveman are on their way to rei's house for their study group.

"ne, ne, what do you think of mako-chan's attitude?" usagi asked.

"that looks rather serious." Minako said.

"I don't know… maybe it's just like the usual, and she just resembled that senpai of hers." Rei said.

"maybe, it's just her habit that she just said about how her senpai looks like." Kurogane said. "everyone has a habit on their own just for anything."

"yeah, that's how it goes, kurogane." Aiko agreed.

"I agree for kurogane-san." Rei nodded.

"but isn't it a little bad?" usagi asked.

"sometimes it can be good, sometimes it can be bad, that's how people doing their own habits on their own way, usagi-chan." kurogane said.

Ami was behind with the others while reading her book, until she stopped and saw makoto was inside the department store wearing casual clothes as leon noticed ami stopped her track.

"what is it, ami-chan?" leon asked.

"leon-san, isn't that mako-chan over there?" ami said pointed inside the department store.

Leon looked at the door and sure enough that it was makoto inside the department store in her casual clothes buying new clothes.

"it is." Leon said. 'we'll what do you know, i had a feeling that she trying to become more feminine like haruka-san, but of course she's already feminine herself.' He smiled.

Chapter 7 end

**hi again! sorry for the long waiting! but right now only 6 more chapters before all five liveman are gathered hope you like it! read and review! until next time people!**


End file.
